Aku Pulang
by rasya.ce
Summary: Sasuke keracunan karbon monoksida yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan-ingatan penting tentang pribadinya selama lima tahun terakhir. Ternyata dia sudah lama berpisah dari istri dan anaknya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat alasan mereka bisa berpisah / Tidak seperti Papa yang yang baru seminggu berpisah dengan Mama sudah tinggal bersama wanita lain!/Apa aku seburuk itu?/Aku kekasihmu, Sasuke/
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku sakit dan terasa sangat berat. Dan wangi ini, rumah sakit?! Sejenak aku mencoba membuka mata tetapi kepalaku serasa mau pecah tidak mau berkompromi. Baiklah, tarik nafas dan buang perlahan.

Sinar terang matahari yang melewati jendela menyambutku. Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya siang hari.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, kau bangun sayang?! Syukurlah…"

Wajah ibuku terlihat sangat cemas. Wanita yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu memelukku erat.

"Ibu. Berat…" erangku.

"Ku pikir aku akan kehilangan anak bungsuku, kau tau?!" ibu melepaskanku dan menyeka wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyalakan arang di kamar tertutup hah Sasuke? Kau ingin bunuh diri?" kali ini ia marah, tipikal ibu-ibu, mengkhawatirkan anaknya lalu memarahi mereka.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang kulakukan hingga aku bisa terbaring di ruang gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit. Rumah sakit daerah kalau aku tidak salah menebak.

"Memanggang _mochi_ ," jawabku pelan.

"Hah? _Mochi_? Untuk apa kau memanggang _mochi_! Dengan arang pula! Kalau saja tetangga sebelah tidak menyadari alarm kebakaran dan sumber apinya ada di kamarmu mungkin kau sudah bersama Kakek Madara di alam sana dasar anak aneh!" ucap ibu sambil mengupas apel.

"Sudah ibu peringatkan sebelumnya Sasuke! Meski kau sedang ditugaskan diluar kota, sebaiknya kau pulang pergi saja naik mobil. Daripada harus menyewa _apartment_ kecil seperti itu!"

Benar juga. Aku yang mendapatkan kiriman _mochi kankoro_ dari klien tanpa pikir panjang langsung memanggangnya dengan tungku arang sederhana milik tetangga sebelah kamar. Saat itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan dengan sangat serius sehingga aku melupakan _mochi_ itu dan menyebabkan kebakaran. Tapi apa?!

"Syukurlah kau hanya pingsan sebentar karena kebanyakan menghirup karbon monoksida!" ibu menyerahkan potongan apel yang sudah dikupasnya menyerupai kelinci, beliau masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil padahal aku sendiri sudah punya anak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, dimana Sarada, putri pertamaku itu? Bukankah harusnya dia berada disini, menjenguk papanya yang sedang dirawat? Ah, pasti dia sedang ada di sekolah. Dan istriku, mana dia?!

"Ibu, kau sendirian menjagaku? Mana Sakura?"

Ibu menghentikan jemarinya yang sedang menyentuh layar ponselnya. Kemungkinan besar mengabari kakakku, Itachi, dan ayah bahwa aku telah siuman. Ibu menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Mana Sakura?" ucapnya malah membeo kata-kataku.

"Iya. Mana istriku bu? Mana Uchiha Sakura, menantu ibu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya aku dipindahkan kembali bertugas di kantor pusat di Konoha. Karena kecelakaan itu proyek yang tadinya kutangani dengan berat hati harus aku serahkan pada kakakku Itachi. Padahal ini kesempatan emas untuk diriku membuktikan pada ayah bahwa aku bisa menjalankan proyek di cabang kota sebelah.

Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Karena itu aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Keluarga serta para kolega di kantor tidak ingin membebani kesehatanku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Aku pulang…"

Tidak ada orang di rumah. Sepertinya Sarada masih ada les tambahan. Sedangkan Sakura, dia dokter anak di Rumah Sakit Ibu dan Anak Konoha, tidak akan pulang jam lima sore seperti pegawai kantoran. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam sekarang. Jadi saat mereka pulang kami akan langsung makan malam.

Shaaa…

Sial! Hujan! Ah, ada jemuran di halaman samping. Ck, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali pada jangan meninggalkan jemuran pakaiannya diluar. Syukurlah aku pulang lebih cepat jadi pakaian-pakaian ini terselamatkan. Kare sudah matang. Lebih baik aku segera melipat pakaian ini. Jika didiamkan lama akan sulit untuk menyetrikanya karena kumal.

Eh? Bra berenda baru? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura memakai ini. Kapan dia membelinya?

"Waaaa… Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian dalam kami dasar pencuri mesum!"

"Sarada kau sudah pulang?" apa-apan dia mengira papanya sendiri sebagai pencuri pakaian dalam.

"Papa?" Sarada meletakkan tas sekolahnya diatas sofa, "kenapa seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang?"

"Ini rumahku Sarada. Aku berhak masuk kapanpun aku mau," lelucon macam apa yang dilontarkan anakku ini, apa dia sedang latihan drama di sekolah?!

"Ini bukan rumahmu lagi…" Sarada melipat tangannya didepan dada, "ini rumah Mama!" ujarnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Pandangan matanya jelas menyiratkan rasa tidak suka kepadaku.

"Lelucon apa yang sedang kau siapkan hingga menyelinap kemari?" tanya Sarada. Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya guyonan apa ini sebenarnya kepada remaja didepanku ini?!

"Rumah Mamamu ya rumah Papamu Sarada!" aku meninggikan suaraku tanpa sadar, "Dasar anak aneh…" aku menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya atas ketidaksopanan yang Sarada ucapkan sedari tadi.

"Papa ini tidak lucu! Kau memberikan rumah ini kepada Mama sebagai kompensasi perceraian kalian! Dan kau sudah meninggalkan rumah ini lima tahun yang lalu!" Sarada berteriak dan sekarang gadis dengan rambut hitam khas Uchiha berkacak pinggang dengan marah.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan dokter itu. Bahwa aku menderita amnesia ringan. Ingatanku hilang. Tidak semua. Hanya beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan hanya pada hal-hal tertentu yang bersifat pribadi. Yang sepertinya tanpaku sadari didalam alam bawah sadarku, aku sangat ingin melupakan dan menghapusnya. Seperti pasal berpisahnya diriku dengan cinta pertamaku.

Ibu sudah memberitahu tentang ini dan memaksaku tinggal di rumah besar Uchiha. Benar juga, tadi pagi aku bahkan berangkat ke kantor dari sana. Tapi saat pulang, sepertinya tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke rumah ini. Pikiranku juga, tanpa sadar membawaku kemari. Dan rupanya aku masih menyimpan kunci rumah ini dengan baik. Aku tidak mengembalikan kunci bagianku kepada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… lupa…" gumamku pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar Sarada dengan jelas.

"Lupa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sini dalam lima tahun terakhir! Bahkan kita selalu bertemu ditempat yang netral saat ulangtahunku!" Sarada tetap pada tinggi suara yang sama. Tentu saja dia kesal dengan keberadaanku sekarang.

"Sarada… Beberapa hari yang lalu Papa mengalami kecelakaan. Sebagian memori dalam otak Papa terhapus begitu saja…" aku mencabut kabel setrika, semua pakaian mereka sudah terlipat dengan rapi. Pantas saja tidak ada satupun bajuku.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" kali ini anakku duduk dan merendahkan nada bicaranya. Aku menjelaskan tentang _mochi_ dan kebakaran. Aku kelepasan bicara bahwa aku memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sangat amat penting sampai aku dengan cerobohnya membuat kamarku sendiri terbakar. Aku tau itu sangat penting tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Tidak mungkin terhapus. Kenangan itu ada di otak Papa, hanya saja Papa tidak bisa memunculkannya sekarang. Mungkin jika _trigger_ -nya tepat akan ingat lagi secara bertahap…" Sarada memandangku dengan cemas.

"Ya. Dokter juga berkata demikian. Ah, aku harus mencatat apa yang aku ingat, dokter menyuruhku…" ku keluarkan notes kecil dan mulai mencatat kejadian hari ini.

"Papa, aku tau kau sudah memasak makan malam. Tapi…" Sarada menggulirkan manik hitamnya kearah jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Aku mengerti. Sakura akan pulang dan tidak masuk akal baginya melihat aku berada disini.

Tunggu. Mengapa aku dan Sakura bisa sampai berpisah?

"Sarada… Apa kau tau kenapa… Ehem… Kenapa… Papa dan Mama bisa…"

"Berpisah?" potong Sarada. Rupanya anak ini cepat mengerti, dia cerdas seperti Mamanya. "Kau pergi dari rumah saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Tentu saja aku tidak mengetahui alasannya. Mama tidak pernah membahas hal itu. _Yeah_ , tentu saja aku berusaha menanyakan pada Mama. Tapi Mama selalu menjawab aku terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Padahal aku juga butuh penjelasan…"

Sarada memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Aku tau anakku. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia punya teori sendiri meski Sakura tidak memberinya jawaban yang jelas.

"Menurut pengamatanmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Sarada memandangku beberapa detik kemudian membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Sudah malam Papa. Pulanglah. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Paman Gaara akan datang. Dia berjanji akan makan malam bersama kami malam ini…" tutur Sarada dingin.

"Gaara? Si Panda Merah itu?" ucapku terkejut.

"Aku mengerti. Sejak dulu dia memang sudah mengincar Sakura! Jadi dia yang menghancurkan rumahtangga kami?" tanganku mengepal, dadaku terasa sesak karena emosi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa? Tidak! Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mama baru mulai berkencan lagi dengan pria setahun yang lalu! Tidak seperti Papa yang baru seminggu berpisah dengan Mama sudah tinggal bersama wanita lain!" dada Sarada naik turun menahan amarahnya.

"Aku? Tinggal dengan wanita lain?" yang dikatakan Sarada itu mustahil, aku sangat mencintai Sakura dan Sarada, tidak mungkin aku…

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau lupa tempat tinggalmu Papa?" Sarada mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas.

"Kau pernah memberiku alamatmu yang sekarang. Akan ku _forward_ ke _e-mail-_ mu,"

"Bisa tuliskan dikertas? Ponselku ikut terbakar dan belum sempat membeli yang baru," tuturku. Tapi mengapa ibu, ayah, bahkan Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini?! Seolah bisa membaca yang ada dibenakku Sarada membuka bibir mungilnya.

"Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah menyetujui perpisahan ini Papa. Juga keputusanmu untuk bersama wanita itu. Karenanya Kakek Fugaku bersikeras memaksaku tetap menggunakan nama belakang Uchiha," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sobekan kertas berisikan sebuah alamat yang sangat asing bagiku.

"Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Mama-mu Sarada? Setidaknya, mungkin dia bisa…"

"Akan kuusahakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji," gadis remaja itu tampak melirik kearah jam dinding berkali-kali.

"Apa kau akrab dengan Gaara? Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan ini meluncur begitu saja tanpa dapat kutahan. Kudapati diriku sendiri gugup menunggu jawabannya.

"Ya. Aku jadi punya sosok seorang ayah," jawabnya tegas.

"Kau punya Papa Sarada. Aku masih hidup," sosok seperti apa aku ini sebelumnya sampai tidak diakui oleh anakku sendiri?!

"Hahahaha… Papa…" Sarada tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, "Kau lucu. Akan kuingatkan Papa sesuatu. Dalam lima tahun, kita hanya bertemu beberapa jam saat ulangtahunku. Yang itu artinya hanya lima kali dalam lima tahun!" Sarada mengambil tisu dan menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya.

Benarkah aku seburuk itu?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting Tong

Aku menekan bel didepan sebuah _apartment_ mewah ditengah kota. Gedung ini menjulang begitu besar dan megah. Petugas keamanan langsung mengenaliku dan memberikan akses ke lantai tujuh. Sarada menuliskan aku tinggal di kamar nomor 701. Hanya ada dua kamar disetiap lantai. Kamar 701 berada disebelah kiri.

Ting Tong

Aku menekan kembali karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Apa aku tinggal sendiri? Aku tidak ingat memiliki kunci, ah sepertinya kartu, kamar ini. Pun kombinasi kode keamanan yang berada disamping pintu tidak bisa aku tekan karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat angkanya.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara keluar dari atas kotak kode pengaman. Ada kamera pengawas disetiap sudut.

Cekrek.

Pintu depan terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang wanita dengan kimono rumahan berwarna putih. Dia memiliki mata lavender pucat dan rambut yang berwarna pirang terurai melewati pinggang yang terikat pada ujung rambutnya. Dia terlihat anggun dan sangat cantik.

"Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku! Aku menelpon ratusan kali tetapi nomormu tidak pernah aktif! Mana kartu kunci _apartment_ milikmu? Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya!"

Wanita itu berjalan masuk sambil terus berbicara. Siapa dia? Aku tidak dapat mengingat namanya. Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa status hubungan kami. Aku tidak melihatnya memakai cincin pernikahan. Berarti dia bukan istriku bukan?

"Katanya kau ada proyek selama sebulan dan tidak akan pulang hingga bulan depan. Kau sudah makan Sasuke? Mau mandi dulu atau makan malam dulu?"

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga kami berada di dapur. Aku tidak ingat pernah tinggal disini. Aku merasa asing dengan semuanya. Tapi itu yang tergantung diatas sandaran kursi meja makan, itu adalah jaketku. Jaket yang dibelikan Sakura saat kami pergi berlibur tahun baru.

"Kenapa kau melamun Sasuke?" wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Maaf. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Wanita itu tersentak. Lalu aku melihat ia tersenyum menggoda sambil berjalan kearahku dengan langkah bak model sedang berjalan di _catwalk._ Dia mengerling nakal.

"Oh… Mau bermain " _with a stranger_ " huh?" dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan mengibaskannya tepat diwajahku, "Kau pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal karena merindukan diriku Sasuke? Oh, manis sekali…"

Wanita ini mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. Wangi parfumnya menusuk indera penciumanku. Aku mengernyit. "Baiklah, kau ingin aku memainkan peran sebagai apa sekarang? Akuntan yang kau temui di bank? Atau guru di sekolah dasar?" ia membisiki telingaku dengan nada sensual.

Wanita menjijikkan. Bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti wanita murahan kepadaku. Aku menarik tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhku. Badannya yang ringan membuatnya terlempar beberapa langkah. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Nona. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu. Siapa kau? Apa hubungan kita? Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu…" desahku frustasi.

"Apa? Kecelakaan? Kapan? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku apapun Sasuke? Dan orang-orang rumahsakit? Bukankah mereka harusnya menghubungi nomor favorit yang ada di ponselmu?"

"Ponselku terbakar. Mereka menghubungi orangtuaku karena melihat kartu pengenalku yang bermarga Uchiha," aku mengeluarkan notes, siap untuk mencatat.

"Kau bilang kau lupa. Tapi kau ingat _apartment_ kita…" ujarnya dengan nada curiga.

"Sarada yang memberitahuku alamat ini saat aku ke rumahnya. Aku mengira aku masih tinggal…"

"Kau ingat rumah itu dan nama anakmu tapi kau melupakan aku? Oh biar kutebak. Kau juga masih bisa ingat nama mantan istrimu itu bukan?" wanita itu berteriak, wajahnya memerah.

"Nona, maafkan aku. Ini diluar kendaliku…" aku menatapnya. Matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ini persis seperti saat kau bertemu seseorang yang tidak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Perasaan harus berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Dan aku bukan orang yang suka bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Aku Shion, Sasuke. Aku kekasihmu. Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama lima tahun. Apa kau lupa?" _liquid_ bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tapi yang terlintas dibenakku hanya satu. Lima tahun. Apa itu berarti… Aku telah mengkhianati Sakura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Hallo… Aku kepikiran menulis ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul I'm Home. Tidak sama banget sih. Cuma mengambil ide dasar amnesia tentang perceraian. Jadi ini nanti cerita tentang Sasuke yang mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun terakhir dan alasan apa sampai dia bisa berpisah dengan Sakura sementara seingat Sasuke dia masih mencintai Sakura. Sepertinya tidak akan bisa update cepat seperti fic ku yang pertama hehehe.

Oke aku harap kalian suka. Mohon dukungannya…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada… Mama pulang…" aku berseru sambil melepaskan _kitten heels_ putih mutiara kesayanganku. Meski berhak rendah tetap saja seharian di rumah sakit dengan sepatu ini mau tidak mau membuat kakiku lelah.

"Selamat datang Mama…" ah anak gadisku yang cantik dan pengertian. Sarada membawakan sandal rumah berbulu yang baru saja aku cuci. Lembutnya…

Wangi kare. "Wah, wah, apakah anak Mama sudah memasak makan malam? Tumben…" ku biarkan Sarada membawa tas serta beberapa map laporan menuju ruang kerjaku. Sedangkan aku langsung masuk menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga.

Didepan televisi kudapati pakaian sudah terlipat rapi. Setrika dan papan alas belum dibereskan.

"Sarada sayang…" panggilku kemudian, "kau sudah mandi?" tadi tidak sempat aku melihat penampilan Sarada dengan seksama. Tetapi sepertinya anak ini sudah mandi. Rambutnya terlihat masih lembab. Dia menggunakan _hair dryer_ tetapi tidak sampai kering. Anakku ini memang tidak menyukai panas dari mesin pengering rambut. Jadi ia hanya menggunakan karena tidak ingin air setelah keramas menetes-netes.

"Yap. Seperti yang Mama bisa lihat. Aku sudah menggunakan gaun malamku," Sarada memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Cukup pantaskan Ma?"

Aku memang baru saja membelikan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan panjang selulut yang dihiasi _lace_ dibagian bawahnya. "Kau terlihat cantik sayang…" ujarku.

"Apa ada yang datang kemari dan membantumu mengerjakan ini semua Sarada?" lanjutku.

Sarada sudah mandi. Dan mempersiapkan makan serta melipat pakaian memakan waktu yang lama. "Eh, itu…"

Nah, lihat wajah manisnya yang tidak bisa berbohong. Aku benar-benar mengasuhnya dengan baik kan? Fufufu…

"Tadi… dia datang kemari Mama…" ucapnya pelan seraya menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa dan duduk disampingku.

Aku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut siapa "dia". Sebagai Mama dari Sarada aku kenal betul dengan sifat anakku ini. Biarkan saja dia berbicara. Jangan menyela. Dia hanya sedang mengumpulkan keberanian serta kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya kepadaku.

"Dia… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya Ma…" Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keningnya berkerut. Aku ingin memeluknya dan menciuminya sekarang! Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan!

"Dia… Huft… Uchiha paling tidak berguna!" tukasnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Apa? Sa… Sasuke datang? Ya, ya, aku bisa melihat potongan sayur dan daging yang sangat rapi didalam panci. Juga lipatan pakaian yang sangat terstruktur itu. Tapi kupikir itu tidak mungkin "dia"…

"Jangan memanggil Papa-mu sendiri seperti itu Sarada…" aku berusaha menahan tawa. Kakak iparku lah yang memanggilnya sebagai 'Uchiha paling tidak berguna' sejak kami berpisah.

"Paman Itachi memanggilnya begitu. Lagipula panggilan itu sangat masuk akal bagiku Mama," remaja disebelahku memainkan ponselnya. Anak zaman sekarang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa mereka tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel-ponsel itu.

"Sebentar lagi Paman Gaara akan datang. Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti _okay_?" aku beranjak dari sofa. Sebaiknya aku mandi. Tidak dengan _shower_. Aku membutuhkan kepalaku terendam sempurna dibawah air. Menghilangkan fakta yang baru saja Sarada sampaikan setidaknya sampai makan malam dengan Gaara berakhir.

"Kupikir Paman Gaara akan pulang bersama Mama…"

"Rencananya. Tapi ada anak nakal yang mengirimkan pesan pada Gaara. Dia minta dibelikan _tofu and black tea cake_ yang terkenal itu…" ujarku menyindirnya.

"Hihihi… Butuh waktu setidaknya setengah jam antri didepan hotel Konoha Golden agar bisa mendapatkannya! Baiklah, Mama mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!"

Sarada tersenyum. Aku senang dia dan Gaara bisa akrab. Tapi tadi dia bilang Papa-nya datang… Untuk apa? Setelah sekian tahun… Apa yang dia inginkan? Tenanglah Sakura. Kendalikan pikiranmu. Jangan _overthinking_. Baik, aku membutuhkan sabun _matcha_ untuk berendam. Kuharap teh hijau itu bisa membantu menenangkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada memiliki kamarnya sendiri dilantai dua. Tapi kami lebih sering tidur bersama di kamarku, tadinya -kami, sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Sarada dan aku. Lima tahun dia tidak pernah lagi datang sejak hari dimana ia membawa semua pakaian dan barang pribadinya. Kenapa sekarang tanpa ada angin, tidak, angina terlalu lembut, kalau dia, harusnya badai…

"Kuenya enak sekali…hihihi…" Sarada menyisiri rambutnya, meletakkan kacamata berbingkai merah diatas nakas dan merebahkan diri disampingku.

"Kau tampak bahagia saat Gaara datang. Apa itu karena kau menyukainya atau kue yang dibawakannya huh anak nakal?" sudah setahun Gaara berkencan denganku dan Sarada bisa menerima hal itu dengan baik.

Kami sudah berteman lama. Jauh sebelum aku menikah. Dia salah seorang pemilik grup Suna yang mempunyai perusahaan diberbagai bidang. Kami bertemu kembali dua tahun yang lalu diacara pernikahan kakak lelakinya, Kankuro. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat dan setahun kemudian kami mulai berkencan.

"Dua-duanya suka. Hehe. Kenapa Paman Gaara tidak tinggal bersama kita saja Ma? Kau menyukainya dan aku juga, kalian sudah dewasa jadi tidak ada salahnya," ujar Sarada dengan polosnya.

"Untuk melangkah ke level hubungan seserius tinggal bersama tidak semudah itu Sarada… Lagipula Mama tidak ingin terburu-buru…" sudah cukup aku menikah di umur yang terlalu muda. Disamping itu aku juga belum siap untuk kembali tinggal bersama pria manapun. Trauma? Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa tetapi aku belum siap. Belum.

"Paman Gaara juga sepertinya tidak akan suka tinggal di rumah ini. Ini rumah bekas pernikahan Papa dan Mama. Memang lebih baik kita yang ikut pindah ke rumah keluarga besar Paman Gaara!"

Huft. Aku menyukai rumah ini. Ini rumah yang aku desain sendiri dan aku memilih semua perabotannya dengan hati-hati. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke masih kuliah. Kami bertunangan dan membangun rumah ini bersama. _Well,_ uang untuk mendirikan rumah tentu saja disokong oleh keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke…

"Jadi sayang… Ada apa dia datang kemari?" jujur saja aku gugup. Tapi aku berusaha tenang. Aku selalu berusaha tenang. Kututup buku yang baru saja mulai kubaca. Bukan buku berat. Seperti Sungai yang Mengalir karya Paulo Coelho hanya berisi kumpulan renungan dan cerita pendek.

"Papa ya… Hm… Dia kehilangan ingatan…" Sarada membalikkan badannya kearahku, "Papa pikir dia masih tinggal bersama kita. Dia bahkan lupa kalian sudah berpisah lama."

Hah? Bagaimana…

"Papa keracunan karbon monoksida. Menggelikan…" Sarada mendengus.

"Sarada sayang. Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu… Karbon monoksida sangat berbahaya karena darah kita akan cenderung mengikat CO dari pada mengikat Oksigen. Paparan seribu ppm selama beberapa menit akan menimbulkan kejenuhan Karboksi haemoglobin. Orang akan kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan. Tambahkan beberapa menit maka dia akan kehilangan nyawa.

Syukurlah dia bukan perokok sehingga paru-paru-nya masih sehat. Banyak kasus kematian Karbon monoksida karena kesulitan bernapas dan edema paru yang disebabkan adanya kekurangan Oksigen pada level sel. Dalam delapan menit saja Sarada. Jika sel otaknya tidak mendapatkan Oksigen dalam delapan menit, maka kau tidak lagi memiliki Papa…" jelasku pelan.

Gadisku duduk. Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sekarang pun aku tidak memilik Papa!" teriaknya.

"Jika ia mati karena Karbon monoksida setidaknya ia "mati indah", begitu bukan sebutan untuk orang yang berhalusinasi sebelum mati?" Sarada memicingkan matanya, "Ya Ma, aku membaca buku-buku-mu."

Yang dikatakan Sarada memang benar. Kematian yang terjadi akibat keracunan gas CO adalah semacam kematian yang tidak disadari. Gejala keracunan Karbon monoksida juga dianggap "menyenangkan" karena korban merasa rileks dan berhalusinasi, mirip seperti penggunaan narkoba.

"Jangan membencinya sampai ingin dia mati seperti itu Sarada. Bagaimana pun…"

"Bagaimana pun dia Papa-ku? Begitu?" kali ini Sarada memejamkan matanya. Mungkin mengatur emosi. Aku sendiri berbuat curang dengan menegak beberapa gelas anggur merah yang dibawakan Gaara agar bisa menghadapi pembicaraan ini.

"Jika dia memang merasa bahwa ia adalah Papa-ku. Dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya pergi dan tinggal bersama pelacur sialan itu!" geram Sarada.

"Sarada. Mama tidak membesarkan seorang gadis dengan mulut sekasar itu sayang…" ya dia memang sialan, bukan pelacur tetapi model. Model sialan yang tinggal bersama suami pengkhianat sialan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan lantang seperti Sarada.

"Oh _fuck_ _them_! Mama…" Sarada menjambak rambutnya, bibirnya bergetar dan suaranya, suaranya yang menahan tangis saat memanggilku. Aku ingin melengking dan meraung hanya karena melihat Sarada menahan sakit hati. Aku merasakan sakit yang lebih lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh kelihatan lemah. Tidak. Boleh.

"Mama… Kau menahan semuanya sendiri! Berkata aku tidak boleh membenci Papa dan mengutuknya. Tapi kau lebih parah Ma! Kau tau Ma?! Kau lebih parah!" Sarada mengambil kacamatanya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, menghadap balkon yang tidak ditutupi tirai. Memandang kearah gemerlap kota Konoha di malam hari.

"Aku mengeluarkan emosiku. Itu lebih sehat. Jauh lebih sehat dibandingkan Mama yang bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam hidup Mama!" aku melihat bahu Sarada bergetar, dia menangis.

"Sarada… Mama hanya menginginkan kedamaian bagi diri Mama sayang…" desahku. Aku tidak bisa berkata aku membenci Sasuke. Bukan karena aku masih mencintai bajingan itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin emosi negatif mengambil alih hidupku.

"Oh ya? Apa dulu Mama memang tidak mencintai Papa? Sehingga saat Papa pergi dari kita Mama merasa biasa saja dan tidak membencinya?" Sarada menggeser pintu balkon, membiarkan semilir angin malam masuk membelai wajah putihnya.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan sayang?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Apa Mama tidak merasa menyesal telah bertemu dengan orang yang menelantarkan Mama?"

"Duduklah sini sayang… Kau akan semakin emosi bila sambil berdiri begitu…" aku menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna biru terang.

"Mama selalu seperti ini kan Ma? Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dan berusaha menghindari perseteruan!" walau bicara seperti itu Sarada adalah anak yang penurut. Dia duduk diatas ranjang dan memelukku.

"Sarada, mungkin kau pikir kebalikkan dari cinta adalah benci. Tapi menurut Mama itu salah. Kebalikan dari cinta adalah tidak peduli. Jadi Mama berusaha tidak peduli. Benci hanya menguras emosi dan membuat jiwa Mama letih…" terangku, "Sedangkan tidak peduli membuat Mama maju dan bisa terus hidup" aku mengelus rambut Sarada lembut.

"Mama tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dan menikah dengannya. Karena dengan menikahi Papa-mu Mama bisa memiliki anak manis seperti Sarada ini bukan? Hihihi" aku mengecupi pipi Sarada dengan gemas.

"Lalu mengapa kalian berpisah? Dan sebaiknya Mama tidak menyembunyikannya lagi. Sebaiknya Mama berlatih menceritakannya karena bukan hanya aku yang ingin mendengarnya Ma. Papa bersikeras ingin bertemu Mama dan meminta penjelasan perihal perpisahan kalian" ucap Sarada tegas.

" _Damn it!_ "

"Hahaha Mama kau mengumpat!" Sarada terbahak karena aku selalu memarahinya soal kata-kata yang tidak boleh diucapkan tetapi sekarang akulah yang keceplosan.

"Lelaki berengsek itu lupa? Ha! Sekarang aku berharap aku tertabrak truk dan juga mengalami amnesia ringan sepertinya! Enak sekali dia bisa lupa hal menyakitkan seperti itu dan menyuruhku mengingatnya lalu kemudian menjelaskan semua kembali! Dia pikir mudah mengorek kenangan lama terlebih luka lama seperti itu?!"

"Pfftt… Nah seperti itu Ma! Luapkan apa yang ada dihatimu seperti itu…" Sarada semakin tertawa.

Sialan, rupanya aku menyuarakan dengan keras apa yang kupikir masih ada di otakku. Mungkin anggur yang kuminum terlalu banyak. Terkadang alkohol yang tepat bisa membuat orang menjadi jujur. Akan kuingat botol anggur yang mana yang harus kuhindari nanti.

"Sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya padamu ya Sarada?!" aku menghembuskan napas lewat hidung dengan keras. "Tapi aku belum bisa bertemu dengan Papa-mu. Aku, aku belum siap…"

"Tentu, tak masalah! Aku berhak tau dan aku sudah cukup besar untuk bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Mama tidak perlu khawatir…" gadis Uchiha ini tersenyum lebar. Aku tau sebenarnya dia juga senewen.

"Dengar Sarada. Dalam rumah tangga, dibutuhkan dua orang untuk membangunnya. Begitu pula untuk merobohkannya. Jadi, bukan hanya Papa atau Mama saja yang bersalah tetapi kami berdua sama bersalahnya dalam hal ini. Mama harap kau mengerti. Dan terutama Mama meminta maaf kepadamu sebelum kau mendengar semuanya oke?"

Sarada mengangguk. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mendengar ini. Kuharap anak ini cukup bijak menyikapi fakta yang akan kuberikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ra, Sakura…"

Gaara menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajahku. Sial. Apa aku tadi melamun? Agh memalukan…

"Sakura, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Gaara tersenyum. Mata berwarna hijau pucatnya menyipit sementara barisan giginya yang rapi terlihat karena tarikan bibirnya.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja Gaara…" aku memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Oh aku tidak pandai berbohong. Pasti terlihat jelas diwajahku senyuman aneh ini.

"Hm… Kalau ada sesuatu yang membebanimu, berbagilah denganku. Aku siap mendengarkan…" Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Ehem!" bagus, ada Sarada dibelakang. Aku lupa.

"Ada apa Sarada… Kau mau kita mampir disuatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah?" Gaara melirik anak gadisku dari kaca spion tengah tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah keluarga Nara. Temari, kakak dari Gaara, menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru teman sekolahku. Kami cukup akrab semasa sekolah. Terlebih sekarang anaknya, Nara Shikadai, seumuran dengan Sarada dan mereka juga sekelas. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahan Temari-Shikamaru dan kami diundang.

Sebenarnya hanya acara makan malam sekeluarga besar dari pihak Temari dan Shikamaru. Berhubung secara personal Temari mengundangku dan adiknya yang sekarang adalah kekasihku maka aku harus datang. Akan menjadi sangat tidak sopan jika aku menolak. Terlebih Gaara tau aku sedang tidak ada jadwal jaga hari ini.

"Aku sudah kenyang Paman Gaara. Makanan di rumah Shikadai enak sekali…"

Temari benar-benar mempersiapkan perayaan hari ulangtahun pernikahan mereka dengan sempurna. Makanan pembuka berupa _hot appetizer_ , _potato and porcini soup_ yang lembut. Kemudian makanan pokok _beef steak black paper_ dengan berbagai pilihan saus. Aku cukup yakin daging yang disajikan adalah daging pilihan dari peternakan grup Suna.

Dan yang paling membuat Sarada berbinar-binar adalah makanan penutup yang mereka sajikan. Ketiga jenis _dessert_ baik _hot, cold_ dan _frozen_ semua disediakan atas meja _buffet_. Kue sus isi manis, puding roti, puding karamel, _cocktail_ , beberapa macam _sorbet_ buah dan _punch_. Tentu saja anak itu kekenyangan.

"Oh ya ampun. Bukan mampir untuk makan lagi Sarada… Kemana saja kau mau maksudku," Gaara terkekeh. Wajar saja Sarada mengira akan mampir disuatu restoran atau _bakery_. Setiap kali bersama Gaara mereka berburu makanan enak.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke toko buku!" seru Sarada riang.

Gaara tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Sarada. Gaara membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri di perempatan selanjutnya. Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai di toko buku bergaya _vintage_ yang biasa aku dan Sarada kunjungi. Gaara sudah mengetahui dengan baik kebiasaan kami berdua. Dengan mudah dia bisa menarik hati Sarada. Padahal anak itu tidak begitu peduli dengan orang asing, tepat seperti Papa-nya.

"Sakura, ingin mencari buku?" Gaara menanyaiku sementara Sarada sudah menghilang diantara rak-rak tinggi dengan pencahayaan remang yang nampak syahdu.

Aku menggeleng. Kepalaku penuh dengan Sasuke. _Fuck him!_ Harusnya malam ini aku berbahagia bersama Gaara dan Sarada. Tetapi aku bahkan tidak dapat tersenyum dengan tulus. Seolah tersedot pada kenangan lima tahun yang lalu. Kilasan demi kilasan tanpa dapat kutahan muncul begitu saja. Frame demi frame yang menyedihkan keluar begitu saja dari sel abu-abu otakku.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Bukannya aku munafik karena telah begitu sok tegar mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membenci Sasuke. Tapi aku memang tidak dapat membencinya. Aku marah dan kecewa. Tapi benci?! Tidak mungkin. Aku dan Sasuke telah sangat lama bersama. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku dan kami sudah berpacaran sejak di sekolah menengah pertama.

Oleh karena itu yang kurasakan alih-alih benci adalah kecewa yang teramat dalam. Dan ya tentu saja sakit hati. Butuh waktu setidaknya dua tahun untuk menerima segala yangtelah terjadi. Butuh satu tahun setelahnya agar aku berhenti merasa tidak berguna dan merasa tidak cukup baik bagi Sasuke. Sungguh bukan hanya perasaanku tetapi juga psikis ku sangat terluka.

Apa aku tidak cukup baik? Apa aku sebegitu buruk? Apa aku tidak cukup cantik? Apa kekurangan dalam diriku benar-benar tidak dapat ditolerir? Semua itu membuat aku menjadi rendah diri. Rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi pergi menemui setiap orang tanpa merasa bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita gagal. Tidak dapat membuat suaminya senang berada di rumah.

Dan disinilah Gaara berada. Mengguncang tubuhku dengan lembut. Kembali membawaku ke sebuah toko buku ditengah kota Konoha. Seperti saat dia menyadarkanku bahwa aku berharga. Bahwa aku pantas untuk dicintai. Dia mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya? Mau menunggu saja di mobil? Aku akan mencari Sarada dan menyelesaikan pembayaran…" ujar Gaara seraya memberikan kunci mobilnya kepadaku.

Aku benar-benar payah. Payah! Jangan memikirkan lelaki lain saat bersama kekasihmu _donk_ Sakura! Setelah membuka pintu mobil aku menyalakan mesin dan menghidupkan AC. Tanpa sadar aku sudah terlelap di parkiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini Paman Gaara? Kita bangunkan saja atau Paman yakin bisa mengangkat tubuh Mama ke rumah?"

Suara cempreng anak perempuanku terdengar sayup-sayup. Aku merenggangkan tubuh sebisanya di bangku penumpang mobil. Rupanya kami sudah sampai. Tidurku begitu nyenyak. Mungkin aku benar-benar kelelahan.

"Mama sudah bangun Sarada…" ucapku.

"Maaf ya Ma. Tadi kami lama. Itu karena kartu debit Paman Gaara ternyata tidak ada uangnya…"

"Hei! Itu karena sistem bank nya ternyata sedang _offline_ kan Sarada…" Gaara merentangkan tangannya kebelakang dan mencubit pipi Sarada.

"Hua… Hentikan Paman Gaara. Kau membuat pipi-ku merah…" Sarada menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah sayang ini sudah sangat larut, jadi masuklah ke rumah dan bersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum tidur…" ucapku.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini Paman Gaara…" Sarada melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari mobil. Gaara mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu turun dan membukakan pintu untuku seperti ini Gaara…" bungsu keluarga Rei ini begitu manis. Selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut.

"Aku pria yang dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu yang luarbiasa Sakura. Jika aku tidak memperlakukan wanita dengan benar aku akan kena kutuk…" Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar aku dapat turun dengan mudah.

"Ibu-mu membesarkan pria yang luarbiasa Gaara," pujiku tulus.

"Jadi, kau sudah sepenuhnya terpikat oleh pesonaku?" ia menutup pintu mobil dibelakangku kemudian kembali menyejajarkan langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang depan rumah.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat sosoknya dalam remang malam. Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat. Meski bertahun-tahun tidak bersua. Aku akan mengenalinya bahkan dalam gelapnya malam tanpa sinar bulan. Cara berjalan itu. Rambut raven yang khas itu. Bahkan bahu tegapnya yang pernah membautku begitu nyaman bersandar disana. Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia berjalan semakin mendekat. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat tubuh Gaara menghadap tubuhku dan membelakangi sosoknya. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari balik bahu Rei Gaara. Tidak dapat kulihat ekspresi sang Uchiha bungsu tapi aku menyadari bahwa tubuhnya menegang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku datang ke acara Temari dan Shikamaru, Sakura…" Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajahku.

"Um!," aku mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Sarada dan membelikannya entah apa yang kau belikan untuknya Gaara. Tolong jangan manjakan putriku seperti itu, kau tau aku tidak ingin dia memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku katakan tidak untuknya…"

Mataku seolah melihat kedalam mata Gaara tetapi sebenarnya aku memikirkan lelaki dibalik punggungnya. Aku seperti mengalami _de javu_. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Sasuke-lah yang ada diposisiku dahulu. Aku tau ini salah. Karena seketika aku ingin dia juga merasakan apa yang telah aku rasakan. Aku tau ini salah. Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya atas hal-hal yang akan ku ingat sampai mati.

Aku tau ini salah. Tapi aku ingin dia mendapatkan balasan. Aku tau ini salah. Dan balas dendam atas apa yang dia lakukan dahulu kepadaku tidak akan mendatangkan kebaikan apapun kepada siapapun. Tapi aku ingin. Aku ingin dia terluka seperti aku terluka. Aku ingin…

Aku menarik tangan Gaara. Berjinjit agar tinggi kami sama. Kubuka bibirku dan kulumat bibir tipis Gaara. Kami berciuman dalam. Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Ditariknya pinggangku dan diusapnya punggungku. Mata Gaara tertutup. Lidah kami saling bertaut. Sementara itu mataku semakin menyala. Kantuk yang tadi mendera telah hilang entah kemana.

Kubalas pelukkan Gaara sama eratnya. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Tangannya terkepal. _Onyx_ hitam khas Uchiha seolah berubah warna. Merah terbakar amarah. Aku menyeringai dalam kecupan Gaara. Sekarang kuharap kau tau rasanya Sasuke. Mendapati orang yang kau anggap berharga, berpagutan mesra. Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu tepat seperti ini, didepan rumah kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note

Hallo… TGIF! Gimana? Kalian suka? Tolong jangan lempar saya dengan batu bata. Tenang-tenang, ini tidak akan mudah bagi Sasuke. Juga lumayan sulit bagi Sakura. Mereka masih saling cinta kok! Tetapi kesalahan di masa lalu memang sulit untuk begitu saja dimaafkan bukan? Jadi tiap chapter gantian POV nya. Chapter selanjutnya kembali POV Sasuke.

Udah pada nonton Sasuke Shinden episode pertama? Hua… Sakura cantik banget ya di sana… Sasuke juga keren banget… Kyaaa….


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini aku tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen Shion atau apartemenku? Aku tidak sempat bertanya kepada wanita itu mengenai kepemilikan apartemen yang kami, kami ya huft, tempati. Apakah itu adalah apartemen sewaan atau aku membelinya atau kami membelinya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun mengenai wanita itu dan tempat tinggal kami.

Setelah apa yang kulihat didepan rumah Sakura tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura sengaja melakukan hal itu didepanku. Tentu saja aku tahu itu disengaja! Dia menatap mataku selagi mencium panda merah sialan itu! Tidak pernah dalam kehidupan manapun Sakura membuka mata jika berciuman. Sakura-ku adalah seorang wanita romantis yang selalu menutup matanya dengan manis saat mencium walau hanya sekedar ciuman dipipi.

Dan tadi itu dia tidak bodoh. Dia menyadari keberadaanku. Sengaja agar aku melihat mereka. Aku tidak dapat menahan kemarahanku pada Rei Gaara. Aku ingin meninjunya dengan kepalan tanganku sendiri karena telah menyentuh Sakura-ku. Panda merah sialan itu! Tapi entah mengapa rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat melihat mereka, membuat kedua kakiku berbalik dan menjauh dari sana. Awalnya.

Tapi aku kemudian kehilangan kontrol dan berbalik. Aku berlari. Mencengkram bahu Gaara dan meninjunya tepat di wajah putih mulus bungsu keluarga Rei tersebut. Gaara tidak membalas, dia tidak mungkin membalas dihadapan Sakura. Hanya akan membuatnya terlihat sepertiku, pria kasar, ringan tangan dalam pengertian yang buruk.

Kami sudah berpisah selama lima tahun. Aku mengerti bahwa Sakura mungkin sudah berhasil _move on_. Apa aku akan merasa sesakit ini jika aku tidak kehilangan sebagian memori diotakku? Apa sebenarnya aku sudah terlebih dahulu melupakan Sakura sebelumnya? Terlalu banyak yang hilang. Tapi walau begitu, rasa kecewa dan kesal ini nyata. Yang aku rasakan sekarang nyata. Perasaan bahwa aku tidak ingin Sakura menyentuh oranglain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, Sakura-ku.

"Aku pulang…" aku mencabut kunci pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

Tanpa melepaskan pakaian bahkan tidak juga dasi, aku merbahkan diriku diatas kasur. Kamar ini begitu sempit. Dan tempat tidurnya adalah tempat tidur ukuran _single_ seperti milik Sarada, anakku. Tunggu sebentar. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini kamar siapa?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Rasanya familiar. Tetapi aku tidak ingat. Ini apartemen siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kunci apartemen ini? Kamar ini hanya seluas tiga meter kali tiga meter. Kemungkinan bukan kamar utama. Kamar tamu kah? Ada beberapa buku diatas meja belajar dan satu lemari kecil.

"Sasuke? Ada apa kau kesini malam-malam begini?"

Sesosok wanita dengan piyama satin berdiri didepan pintu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah senada dengan bingkai kacamata yang dipakainya. Wajahnya cantik dengan bola mata yang juga berwarna merah. Alisnya berkerut keheranan tetapi dia tersenyum karena kehadiranku. Dia terasa hangat. Maksudku auranya hangat. Apa aku dekat dengannya? Siapa dia?

"Maaf aku…"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Biasanya kau akan menelepon sebelumnya kalau ingin menginap…"

Wanita didepanku mengibaskan rambutnya. Kalau ingin menginap…?! Apa aku sering menginap disini? Apa dia…

"Anu, maaf nona. Apa kita… ehm… kau tahu… apa kita punya hubungan khusus?"

Wanita merah ini mendekap tangannya didepan dada. Alisnya semakin berkerut dan matanya menatapku tajam.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" dia bersender didinding sebelah pintu kamar, Nampak tidak ingin mendekat atau sekedar masuk kedalam kamar ini.

"Anda berkata seolah aku sering menginap disini. Jadi apa kita memiliki semacam hubungan khusus?" aku menahan malu. Ini sungguh memalukan. Untuk tidak ingat bahwa aku sering menginap ditempat seorang gadis. Apa aku berselingkuh dari Sakura dengan wanita merah ini? Apa aku sungguh lelaki yang begitu bangsatnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke. Kau sangat aneh malam ini. Apa kau sakit?" kali ini wanita berkacamata masuk dan menarik kursi dari meja belajar. Menyeret kursi tersebut tepat didepanku dan duduk disana dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Tentu saja. Aku lupa memberitahunya tentang kondisiku. Segera kuceritakan kepadanya bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan sebagian ingatanku. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Beberapa kali dia menanyakan apakah aku mengingat ini dan itu yang kujawab dengan anggukkan dan sebagian besar dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi kau bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana malam ini bukannya ke rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, kau malah berakhir di apartemenku ini begitu?" dia berbicara sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan satu jari telunjuk.

"Ya begitulah. Maaf aku bahkan tidak ingat namamu," ujarku pelan.

"Masa? Kau sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentangku?" dia terdengar kecewa.

" _Well_ , sesuatu dengan huruf 'U' kurasa…" siapa namanya, Umaru, Urara, U…

"Uzumaki Karin! Aku Karin!"

Dan saat ia menyebutkan namanya. Seolah semua memori tentang pertama kali bertemu, bagaimana akhirnya kami bisa dekat, acara yang kami datangi bersama, serta proyek-proyek yang berhasil sukses ditangani.

"Ah, ya, Karin, Uzumaki, sepupu si bodoh Naruto…" aku ingat sekarang, bahwa kami adalah teman sekolah menengah atas yang menjadi rekan kerja pada proyek kampus.

"Yap! Maaf aku menolak bekerja di perusahaan keluargamu Sasuke. Aku harus mengabdi pada Uzumaki _corp_ sejak sahabat pirangmu itu berkata ingin fokus menjadi politikus…" ujarnya.

"Yang itu aku ingat. Tapi, sejak kapan aku sering menginap disini Karin?"

"Mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu…"

Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega. Itu berarti saat aku bersama Shion, bukan Sakura. Aku cukup yakin aku tidak akan pernah menginap ditempat seorang gadis saat aku memiliki Sakura. Tapi mengapa aku bisa sampai berpisah dengannya? Jika aku merasakan perasaan cinta yang sebesar ini untuknya, kenapa aku bisa bersama Shion?

"Setahun yang lalu aku bertemu denganmu di Taka bar. Kau ingat Taka bar? Tempat tim kita sering minum setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan _Professor_ Orochimaru?" aku mengangguk, bar itu adalah bar yang sangat eksklusif milik _professor_ eksentrik yang menjadi pembimbing kami.

"Kau sangat mabuk. Aku yang hanya tahu alamat rumahmu yang sekarang ditempati Sakura dan Sarada akhirnya membawamu pulang kesini. Keesokkan paginya kau minta diperbolehkan untuk menginap selama beberapa hari kedepan. Saat kutanya kenapa kau hanya bilang bahwa kau bertengkar dengan Shion, Shion kan namanya, kekasihmu itu?"

Karin berdiri dan keluar kamar. Aku mengikutinya ke dapur. Wanita itu menuangkan jus jeruk dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu _scotch_ namun besok adalah hari kerja dan ini hampir dini hari jadi minum saja jus ini dan jangan protes," aku menatap jus jeruk yang berwarna kuning seperti kepala sepupu Karin dan memutar-mutar gelasnya pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah hanya satu gelas dan aku hanya mempunyai _Glenfiddich_!" aku mendengus, rupanya Karin benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik, _scotch whiskey_ yang lembut akan lebih baik daripada jus jeruk. Pembicaraan kami sepertinya akan sedikit berat dan aku butuh alkohol.

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan romantis jika itu yang ingin kau tahu Sasuke," ujar Karin saat menyerahkan gelas tulip berisi _scotch_ dengan es batu. Es batu? Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Tenang saja itu batu _whiskey,_ " ujar Karin seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak suka _whiskey_ yang dingin karena akan sangat encer dan menutupi rasanya. Kalau batu _whiskey_ lain cerita.

"Kita hanya teman baik. Itu saja," lanjut Karin, "Lagi pula aku dan Sui sudah pada tahapan serius sekarang. Meski _long distance relationship_ …"

Ah, Suigetsu. Pria dengan rambut putih, salah satu teman sekolah dan tim di proyek kuliahku sama seperti Karin. Rupanya mereka masih bisa bertahan. Karin yang tidak suka dengan komitmen ternyata bisa ditaklukkan oleh Sui. Aku ingat Sui bekerja di kota sebelah, sekitar dua jam dari sini jika menggunakan kereta cepat.

"Kau, salah satu teman dari sedikit teman yang aku miliki bukan Karin?" tuturku setelah menyesap _Glenfiddich_ yang manis, aku tidak suka manis, tapi ini terasa seperti kayu ek dan ceri. Sakura pasti akan menyukai ini.

Karin mengangguk, "Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja Sasuke. Aku kan mencoba membantu sebisanya agar ingatanmu kembali."

Mungkin benar yang kuperlukan adalah _trigger_ yang tepat. Sama seperti saat Karin menyebutkan namanya dan aku langusng bisa mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku dan Shion bertengkar setahun yang lalu?" tanyaku.

Karin menggeleng, "Setahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan yang lalu, kalian bertengkar sangat sering Sasuke. Aku bahkan heran kenapa kau masih saja bisa bersama Shion. Tapi ayolah, kita berbicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke disini. Apa kau yakin kau menceritakan detail alasan mengapa kau dan kekasihmu bertengkar pada seseorang?" Karin berbalik bertanya padaku.

Logis, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengumbar apa yang ada dipikiranku. Bahkan masalah yang kualami mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Terlebih masalah pribadi.

"Kau berteman dengan Sakura. Apa kau tahu mengapa kami berpisah?" Karin walaupun tidak pernah satu sekolah ataupun menjadi teman kuliah Sakura tetapi mereka cukup akrab. Sakura sebagai istriku memang bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan teman-temanku. Dia ramah dan mudah disukai semua orang.

"Kami memang berteman tapi tidak seakrab itu sampai aku mengetahui kenapa kalian berpisah. Lebih-lebih saat itu seolah aku berada dipihakmu…" ucap Karin sambil meringis.

"Dipihakku?"

"Kau tahu Naruto. Dia sangat sangat marah kau menyakiti Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri bahkan melebihi aku yang sepupunya. Saat itu dia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Saat itu aku kebetulan berada di rumah keluarga besar Uzumaki. Naruto memukulimu sampai babak belur. Aku membawamu keluar dari sana sebelum kau terbunuh ditangan kekar milik Naruto. Itu benar-benar mengerikan. Melihat Naruto semarah itu…" Karin bergidik.

"Kalau begitu… Apa aku yang menyebabkan perpisahan itu?" jika sampai Naruto _dobe_ ingin membunuhku, dia tidak akan membunuhku bahkan jika aku melakukan kesalahan fatal kepadanya, lain halnya jika aku sampai menyakiti Sakura dan Sarada sekaligus. Itu hanya berarti satu, yaitu aku telah benar-benar melakukan kesalahan luar biasa besar kepada anak dan istriku. Tapi apa?

"Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku kenal kau, dan harusnya Naruto juga bisa bersikap netral sepertiku, mengingat kalian sangat dekat. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa kau sepertinya pihak yang sangat bersalah disini Sasuke. Namun aku yakin bahwa kau memiliki alasan dibalik itu…" Karin menghabiskan jus jeruk yang tadi dituangnya.

Alasan ya… Alasan pergi dari anak dan istri lalu tinggal bersama wanita lain. Adakah alasan yang baik untuk itu? Benarkah ada alasan selain aku adalah lelaki berengsek yang pergi meninggalkan istri yang sempurna dan anak yang luar biasa demi seorang wanita cantik?

"Apa kau mengenal Shion?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya kurasa. Tidak keluargamu dan tidak juga teman-temanmu. Mereka mau tidak mau membenci Shion karena menganggap Shion wanita yang telah merebut Papa Sarada," ujar Karin lugas.

Jika Sakura mudah disukai, maka Sarada lebih mudah lagi dalam mendapatkan hati semua orang disekitarnya. Tentu saja keluarga dan teman-temanku membenci Shion. Membuat Sarada tumbuh tanpa Papa tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja.

"Kan kau juga?"

"Ya, dan aku juga. Begini Sasuke. Aku mungkin masih bisa menerimamu, karena kita teman. Tapi Shion…" Karin mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot membahas bagaimana perasaannya terhadap wanita itu.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat aku melihat Shion, tidak ada satupun rasa yang terbersit. Shion seperti orang asing bagiku. Apa dulu aku menyukainya? Apa aku tinggal bersamanya atas dasar saling mencintai? Lalu mengapa aku yang penurut bisa-bisanya memilih tinggal bersama Shion dan mengabaikan kebencian orangtuaku terlebih Itachi? Dan Sakura serta Sarada, apa aku tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa perpisahan kalian hanya karena masalah Shion. Fakta bahwa kau tidak pernah terlihat keluar bersama wanita itu tetapi kalian tinggal bersama selama lima tahun begitu janggal. Benar bahwa Shion adalah seorang model, tetapi dia bukan aktris yang harus menutupi kisah cintanya terhadap publik," ucap Karin sambil terus memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku… Mencintai Sakura…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura. Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang Shion dan aku merasa bagaikan orang asing saat berada didekatnya. Dan aku… yang aku ingat adalah aku sangat mencintai Sakura, Karin…" aku menutup wajahku frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seolah kau korban disini Sasuke!" Karin meninggikan suaranya, "Kau tinggal bersama Shion selama lima tahun, saat itu umur Sarada bahkan baru tujuh tahun!"

"Aku tahu. Sarada memberi tahu bahwa aku adalah Papa yang payah. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Dengan ingatan akan Sakura masih istriku. Dan ingatan itu membuat aku merasa bahwa sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintai dan menginginkannya…" aku terdengar sangat melodrama tapi itulah yang kurasakan dan itulah yang aku ingat. Bahwa aku masih mencintai Sakura dan ingin bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan kepada Sakura. Temui ia dan tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," desak Karin.

Aku hampur tertawa, mengingat usahaku untuk menemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu berakhir dengan kekerasan terhadap kekasih Sakura, benar-benar awal yang buruk.

"Baru saja aku dari rumah Sakura, ah lebih tepat hanya didepan rumah…"

Karin yang mengambil entah apa dari dalam kulkas membalik badannya kearahku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat aku artikan.

"Dan?" Karin menanyakan kelanjutan ceritaku dengan nada penasaran yang tidak ia tutupi.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Gaara," Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merahnya berkilauan dibawah sinar lampu ruang makan yang temaram, wanita itu menghela napas, dari helaan yang berat ia sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi hal itu membuatku bersyukur kau tau…" ujarku entah kenapa terdengar riang.

"Tidak ada yang disyukuri dari kehilangan kontrol emosi dan menghajar seseorang tanpa berpikir Sasuke…" Karin menghempaskan diri diatas kursi makan di seberangku.

"Sakura marah kepada Gaara dan itu patut disyukuri," tuturku singkat.

"Kau yang membuat masalah dan Gaara yang dimarahi? Aku tidak mengerti," lagi-lagi Karin mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Setelah aku meninju Gaara, pria itu menghinaku. Dia berkata 'apa maumu Uchiha, kau marah aku mencium kekasihku sendiri hah?', aku tidak menjawab karena tentu saja jawabannya iya. Alih-alih menjawab aku malah menghajarnya sekali lagi. Sakura menarik tubuhku. Dan kau tau, melihat itu Gaara malah berkata 'kau telah membuang Sakura dari hidupmu dan aku memungutnya'. Sebuah pilihan kata yang payah mengingat Sakura adalah wanita yang sensitif…"

Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat gelas _scotch_ yang isinya hanya tersisa sedikit. Menghabiskannya sekaligus dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin Karin dengar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Sakura. Dia terhenyak mendengar Gaara berkata seperti itu. Harga diri Sakura terluka hanya dengan kata 'memungut'. Jadi Sakura mengusir kami berdua tanpa berkata apapun lagi dan masuk ke rumah,"

"Dan itu tandanya ia marah?" tanya Karin.

"Ya," ucapku yakin. Sakura sekarang marah kepadaku dan kepada Gaara. Kepadaku tak mengapa, toh dia memang sudah marah jauh sebelumnya. Kepada Gaara, itu suatu keuntungan bagiku. Lagi pula, ini menjadikan Sakura tahu bahwa aku tidak suka ia disentuh oleh si panda merah. Ini akan membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa aku masih memikirkannya. Setidaknya itulah yang aku inginkan terjadi.

"Akan sulit membuat Sakura mau berbicara denganmu jika seperti itu bukan? Dasar. Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, Sasuke!" Karin menerima gelas tulip kosong yang aku serahkan dan langsung mencucinya.

"Tidurlah Sasuke. Saranku hanya ini, jika kau memang ingin mengetahui masalah masa lalu-mu dengan Sakura maka sebaiknya kau tanyakan kepada sepupu pirangku Naruto. Istri Naruto si Hyuuga Hinata selain teman satu sekolah Sakura, mereka juga sekarang teman sebagai sesama wali murid, Boruto dan Sarada satu kelas kalau tidak salah ingat. Mainlah ke rumahnya besok setelah kau pulang kerja," ujar Karin sambil melenggang pergi dari dapur sekaligus ruang makan seluas empat kali lima meter ini.

Ke rumah Naruto ya…

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bersua dengan Naruto _dobe_?! Benarkah _dobe_ sampai memukuliku dengan dahsyat saat aku dan Sakura berpisah?! Apa hubungan kami setelah itu baik-baik saja?! Aku tidak ingat. Dipukuli Naruto. Aku bergidik ngeri. Naruto memang cengengesan tapi dia adalah seorang judan, pemegang sabuk hitam Dan 10. _Well,_ aku bahkan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya jika harus memakai kekerasan fisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting Tong

"Boruto, bisa kau bukakan pintu sayang…"

Aku dapat mendengar suara lembut istri dari Naruto menyuruh anak sulungnya. Bagus. Seluruh keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul dan siapa yang tahu perbincangan apa yang akan aku miliki dengan Naruto. Semoga saja hari ini tidak menjadi salah satu cerita _horror_ si merah Karin mengenai bagaimana aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh sepupunya.

"Ah, paman Sasuke!" fotocopy diperkecil dari Naruto membukakan pintu untukku. Senyumnya sama lebarnya dengan Naruto saat seusianya. Apa Hinata gagal menurunkan sedikit saja dari gen anggun keluarga Hyuuga pada Boruto?!

"Hn. Kau sudah besar Boruto," kataku terkejut akan tinggi badan Boruto yang sepertinya sudah hampir seratus lima puluh sentimeter.

"Tentu saja. Aku tumbuh tau! Paman yang kini jarang sekali kesini makanya tidak melihat dengan baik pertumbuhanku kan?!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Dia seumuran Sarada tapi sepertinya anakku lebih dewasa.

"Siapa Boruto? Kenapa tidak kau persilahkan masuk?" tanya Hinata. Mata lavendernya membelalak sempurna melihat kehadiranku didepan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Paman Sasuke yang datang Bu…"

"Ya, Ibu bisa lihat…" Hinata menatapku tanpa berkedip, seolah aku adalah orang terakhir di bumi yang ingin dilihatnya hari ini, "Kau mencari Naruto? Sudah berjanji temu dengannya?" lanjutnya dengan nada datar yang aku heran bisa keluar dari seorang seperti Hinata.

"Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?" Naruto yang seorang anggota dewan yang sibuk, bisa saja tidak ada di rumah meskipun sudah jam pulang kerja. Apa lagi kini dia sedang menyiapkan diri untuk pemilihan Senator. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan detail kecil seperti itu.

"Ada. Dia memberitahu bahwa akan ada tamu malam ini. Hanya tidak menyangka yang dia maksud adalah kau, Sasuke," Hinata berbalik dan masuk, tanpa meminta aku untuk mengikutinya kedalam dan justru anaknya-lah yang dengan sopan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Hal ini hanya bisa berarti satu hal. Aku membuat tidak hanya Sakura membenciku tetapi seluruh teman wanitanya juga. Dan apa tepatnya yang aku lakukan itu? Oh, Tuhan semoga _dobe_ memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan segera. Lalu? Setelah itu apa? Menunggu ingatan yang hilang kembali utuh? Lalu kemudia apa? Setelah itu apa yang akan aku rasakan? Lebih tepatnya, apa setelah ingatanku kembali, aku akan tetap mencintai Sakura?

"Masuklah. Naruto menunggumu di ruangan kerjanya…" ujar Hinata didepan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni yang indah. Pilihan yang sangat tepat, kayu mahoni ini, kayu ini akan meredam banyak suara, yang berarti kebisingan dari luar ruangan tidak akan jelas terdengar dari dalam, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hai," sapaku setelah menutup pintu dibelakang punggung.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduk, duduk," Naruto terlihat luar biasa ceria seperti biasanya. Tetapi kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah safir birunya terlihat sangat jelas. Bukti kerja kerasnya setiap hari.

"Kau tahu?"

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Tolong jangan remehkan jaringan informasi milikku. Kedatanganmu, kesehatanmu dan kondisi yang kau alami saat ini, aku tahu semuanya," Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan terlebih dahulu?" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut.

"Untuk awalnya, apa hubungan kita baik-baik saja? Maksudku setelah, katanya kau memukuliku tanpa ampun saat kau tahu aku dan Sakura berpisah?" aku tidak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan yang _awkward_ , maksudku, yang aku ingat adalah hubungan kami sangat baik, jika pada kenyataannya hubungan kami merenggang itu akan menjadi hal yang menggangu Naruto jika aku berbicara hal yang terlalu pribadi padahal kami tidak lagi sedekat dulu.

"Oh ya. _We are as good as always_ , _as ever_ , Sasuke. Tapi kita jarang bertemu dirumah ini. Kau tahu, Hinata, dia membencimu…" ujar anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina ini sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Matanya seolah bisa melubangi punggungku saat aku masuk kesini," aku mengedarkan pandangan. Ruang kerja Naruto sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku. Kecuali kini ada lebih banyak buku tentang keuangan publik dan banyak buku tentang kemasyarakatan serta pembangunan _society_.

"Hahaha… Jujur saja Sasuke. Aku kurang lebih bersyukur kau mengalami hilang ingatan seperti ini," aku mengerling, apa maksudnya bersyukur atas ketidakberuntungan orang lain?!

"Tolong jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa dengan hilangnya ingatanmu, kali ini aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk tidak bersikap keras kepala atas hubunganmu dengan Sakura…" Naruto berjalan kearah kulkas mini diantara rak piala dan penghargaan-penghargaan miliknya, "Kau mau _light beer_?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun Naruto. Jelaskan dari awal. Mengapa aku dan Sakura bisa sampai mengalami hal ini? Mengapa bisa-bisanya kami bercerai?!" tanyaku saat botol bir dingin yang diserahkan Naruto berada digenggamanku.

"Bercerai?"

"Ya. Kenapa bisa sampai kami…?"

"Tunggu. Sebentar Sasuke… Sungguh tunggu sebentar… Kalian tidak pernah bercerai,"

"APA?!"

"Ya kalian berpisah. Tapi tidak, kalian tidak pernah secara resmi bercerai…" tutur Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku sangat kebingungan. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Kau pergi dari rumah. Sakura melemparkan cincin kawinnya kepadamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah ke pengadilan untuk menceraikan Sakura secara resmi. Begitu pula Sakura. Dia tidak pernah menuntut ke pengadilan untuk meminta diceraikan. Kupikir Itachi atau orangtuamu telah memberitahu hal ini," ujar Naruto lalu menegak birnya.

"Mereka hanya berkata bahwa kami telah berpisah…" gumamku pelan.

"Ya, itu memang benar,"

"Sarada mengatakan bahwa rumah itu adalah kompensasi untuk Sakura. Itu, bukankah hal seperti itu artinya kami telah resmi bercerai?" apa Sarada berbohong kepadaku? Atau Naruto yang sedang mempermainkanku?

"Oh ya ampun. Sarada hanyalah anak kecil Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti apapun. Terlebih tidak ada yang tahu tentang apakah kau dan Sakura telah bercerai secara resmi di mata hukum selain aku, Hinata, kedua orangtuamu dan kakakmu. Secara hukum negara kita, kau masih suami sah dari Uchiha Sakura…"

Dan saat itu, entah dari mana datangnya, kilasan demi kilasan adegan Sakura yang menangis sambil melepaskan cincin berlian dan melemparkannya tepat diwajahku datang kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Hallo… maaf aku lambat mengupdate cerita ini… Kehidupan RL sangat padat! Huks Huks… Yak gimana? Penasaran? Jika kalian merasa perkembangan cerita ini lambat maaf yak karena memang sudah aku bikin seperti ini kerangka ceritanya. Jadi mohon dinikmati aja yak perjalanan Sasuke mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang ini hehehe


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

Warning: tulisan Italic selain bahasa asing adalah mimpi Sakura mengenai masa lalu nya.

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam sudah sangat larut. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, menjemput Sarada dari rumah orangtua Sasuke dan sekarang sedang menyetir mobil hatchback merah milikku. Sarada sudah lama tertidur dikursi penumpang belakang. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan hari ini. Wajar saja, ini minggu pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar._

 _Aku sudah hampir sampai ketika sebuah mobil convertible putih dengan atap terbuka terparkir tepat didepan pagar rumah. Seorang wanita keluar dari jok pengemudi. Aku sudah bersiap untuk keluar saat aku melihat Sasuke lah yang sedang dipapah oleh wanita itu. Seolah angin berhenti berhembus dan kemudian kejadian didepan mataku berubah menjadi gerakan slow motion._

 _Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melihat bagaimana suamiku berbalik menghadap wanita berambut panjang sepinggang tersebut lalu memeluknya. Tanganku yang sudah berada diatas handle pintu bergetar. Seakan oksigen yang ada di sekelilingku hilang, napasku tercekat, bahkan sepertinya paru-paru-ku mengempis. Dan seolah Tuhan tak cukup menguji diriku, kini keduanya berpagutan, bercumbu mesra diatas kap mobil._

 _Setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah kegelapan._

 _TOK TOK TOK!_

 _Suara ketukan kaca membangunkanku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun tetapi kurasa dia sedang memarahiku. Punggungku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badan. Ini… didalam mobil?! Kepalaku sakit. Sangat._

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ra! Sakura! Bangun!" siluet tubuh sintal seorang wanita berkelebat di kamarku.

"Ekhh… Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi…" sejujurnya aku ingin bangun. Mimpi mengerikan tentang malam itu sungguh tidak ingin aku lihat lagi. Tapi badanku butuh istirahat. Ini adalah akhir pekan yang aku nanti-nantikan. Untuk tidur sepanjang hari tentu saja.

"Ya ampun. Aku mengerti kau kelelahan. Tapi ini bahkan sudah sampir jam dua siang dan aku sangat yakin kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi! Bangunlah jidat!"

Rambut pirang Yamanaka Ino berkibar akibat angin dari beranda yang dibuka seluruhnya. Sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan. Panasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata akan datang. Aku sudah membawakan ayam goreng bumbu pedas kesukaanmu. Mandilah cepat dan segera turun kebawah…" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Hari ini Hinata bersikeras ingin datang dan menemuiku serta Ino. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Padahal aku sudah menolak mereka datang karena ingin istirahat. Tetapi para istri dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai itu tidak akan membiarkan aku tidur tenang bahkan untuk satu hari saja.

"Sarada?" tadi malam sebelum tidur anak itu berkata bahwa akan pergi nonton sekuel atau prekuel tentang penyihir-penyihir bersama teman sekolahnya.

"Sarada baru saja berangkat. Kau tau siapa yang menjemputnya? Anak laki-laki yang begitu sopan. Takku sangka Sarada sudah mempunyai pacar. Ya ampun anak itu begitu dewasa, tampan dan terlihat kaya. Ck! Padahal aku menginginkan Sarada menjadi menantuku tetapi bagaimana Inojin bisa bersaing dengan anak sekeren itu?!"

Ino dan perjodohan anak. Tidak bisakah ia melihat bagaimana mata Inojin berbinar setiap kali bertemu Himawari, si bungsu dari Uzumaki?!

"Namanya Mitsuki teman satu tempat les dengan Sarada. Dan mereka hanya teman Ino…" aku mengambil gelas berisi air diatas nakas. Aku selalu menyediakan minum sebelum tidur untuk diminum ketika bangun pagi. Atau untuk hari ini, siang.

"Sarada populer ya. Kudengar anaknya si Hinata, Boruto, juga berusaha mendekati Sarada. Anakmu itu memang memiliki pesona sih..."

"Ya. Persis seperti Mamanya…" Ino melemparkan handuk tepat diwajahku yang sedang meminum air.

"Ino babi! Aku bisa tersedak tau!"

"Makanya cepatlah sana mandi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sudah disini. Mereka menatap aku yang sedang makan ayam dengan tatapan ' _oh you little poor thing_ ' yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti orang bodoh! Kalau kalian mau ayam ambil saja, masih banyak…" ujarku seolah akulah yang membeli padahal ayam satu _bucket_ penuh ini Ino yang membawanya.

"Ayam paling enak dengan bir dingin, jidat, bukan dengan jus buah bit merah mengerikan yang kau buat itu…" Ino beranjak dari kursi kearah lemari es.

"Hei, aku tidak punya…"

"Iya dokter Sakura, aku tau kau tidak akan punya simpanan bir oleh karena itu aku membawa _six pack_ sendiri," Ino mengeluarkan dua buah kaleng dan menyerahkan satunya kepada Hinata.

"Umur kita sudah kepala tiga, jadi kalian harusnya mengurangi jumlah alkohol yang dikonsumsi. Sayangi liver kalian!" mereka mengabaikan perkataanku dan menegak langsung dari kalengnya. Terkadang aku tidak menyangka ada sisi seperti ini pada diri Hinata yang biasanya anggun.

"Sudahlah Sakura, satu atau dua kaleng malah akan membuat kami sehat. Lagi pula aku kemari karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Ini mengenai Sasuke…"

Hinata mamandang wajahku intens, sangat ingin melihat perubahan raut wajahku saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Jadi tidak terlalu terkejut seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Ya ya. Kemarin malam ia datang. Sepertinya ingin menemuiku tapi aku sedang bersama Gaara," aku menggigit paha ayam goreng dengan lumuran saus pedas yang sangat enak. Entah mengapa jika aku atau teman-teman yang membuatnya tidak akan seenak ini. Dua belas bumbu rahasia sialan.

"Dan kemudian kudengar si Uchiha Sasuke memukuli Gaara," lanjut Hinata.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku Sakura? Aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui berita super penting ini? Oh _come on girls_ kalian jahat…"

Sepertinya Hinata mengetahui dari suaminya. Dan fakta bahwa Naruto tau hanya berarti satu hal. Sasuke telah menemuinya.

"Jadi bungsu Uchiha pergi ke rumahmu Hinata?" tanyaku kepada istri sulung Uzumaki.

"Yap. Dan kau tau, dia sudah ingat bahwa kalian belum bercerai…"

"Belum bercerai? Oh apa-apaan ini? Kalian menyembunyikan ini semua dari aku? Selama ini, Sakura, Hinata?" Sial aku lupa bahwa yang mengetahui tentang yang sebenarnya diluar dari keluarga Uchiha hanyalah keluarga Naruto.

"Dia tidak pernah menceraikanku secara resmi dipengadilan Ino. Tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun. Dia meninggalkan aku dan Sarada lalu tinggal bersama wanita lain," aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian belum bercerai mesti sudah lima tahun berpisah lalu Sasuke menghajar Gaara saat melihat kau bersamanya. Kau tau apa artinya Sakura?" aku dan Hinata menggeleng, "Itu artinya dia masih ingin bersamamu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Ino. Itu hanya karena dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Dia pikir kami masih baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya jauh berbeda. Kami tidak akan pernah sama seperti dahulu lagi," aku menggeleng kemudian menyeruput jus berwarna merah dihadapanku.

"Meski begitu dia bersikeras ingin menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya Sakura," ucap Hinata.

"Menjelaskan apa? Tidak perlu ada penjelasan apapun Hinata," aku mengerang.

Bukan aku ingin bermain _hard to get_ disini. Tetapi siapapun akan mengatakan tidak jika sudah ditinggalkan demi wanita lain meski lelaki itu menangis darah merangkak berkata ingin kembali kepadamu bukan?! Dan lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku berjuang sendirian membesarkan anak sementara dia asyik bersama gundiknya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menuntut untuk meminta cerai dipengadilan Sakura?" kali ini Hinata bertanya dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Ya. Jika kau memang tidak mau kembali kepada Sasuke kenapa kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kalian secara hukum saja?" Ino menimpali dengan semangat, "Jangan katakan bahwa kau masih mencintai lelaki dingin itu, jidat?!"

"Oh ya ampun. Sehari setelah aku tau dia tinggal bersama seorang wanita aku langsung ingin menggugat cerai raven berengsek itu tetapi seluruh keluarga Uchiha mengatakan jangan. Alasannya tentu saja karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Uchiha Sarada sebab jika kami bercerai otomatis dia akan menjadi Haruno Sarada mengikuti aku sebagai walinya. Dan akan menyusahkan untuk mengganti nama saat semua data di rumah sakit maupun universitas aku tercatat sebagai Uchiha Sakura,"

Aku membilas tanganku. Hilang sudah selera makan jika harus mengingat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Hah! Kalau hanya masalah nama biar aku yang mengurusnya! Naruto mempunyai banyak teman pengacara dan pegawai di pemerintah. Tidak akan sulit membuat Sarada tetap Uchiha dan kau kembali menjadi Haruno walaupun kau wali asuhnya," Hinata menatapku tajam, "Katakan Sakura, ini bukan hanya persoalan nama…"

"Ugh. Kak Itachi memintaku untuk tidak menceraikan adiknya karena jika aku gugatan ceraiku dikabulkan oleh pengadilan maka Sasuke bisa menikah lagi. Hukum negara kita menganut monogami bukan? Itu artinya jalang itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Uchiha karena yang tercatat sebagai istri Sasuke adalah aku!" tanpa sadar aku mencengkram ujung taplak meja hingga tanganku memerah.

"Tapi itu juga berarti kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Gaara, Sakura! Kupikir kalian menjalani hubungan serius…" Ino menatapku bingung.

"Huft. Aku belum berbicara dengan Gaara sejak Sasuke menghajarnya," aku memejamkan mataku.

"Hah? Kau sudah gila?! Rei Gaara mengejarmu dan kau malah menghindarinya? Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan hadapilah semua ini Sakura. Jangan bersikap pasif agresif tetapi pilih salah satu. Kembali kepada Sasuke atau bercerai dengannya!" Ino meninggikan suaranya, aku mengerti dia pasti sudah lelah dengan drama hidupku atau marah karena aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur padanya soal status hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau menceraikan Sasuke dan menikah dengan Gaara. Aku rasa Sarada akan menyukai itu. Gaara dan Sarada sangat akrab bukan?" Hinata melemparkan kaleng bir yang sudah kosong kedalam keranjang sampah. Cepat juga dia minum.

"Oh Hinata, itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau seperti tidak mengenal Sakura saja. Dia sejak di sekolah sangat memuja Sasuke. Aku rasa lima tahun dianggap sampah alih-alih sebagai istri tidak akan membuat dia mau menceraikan Sasuke…" Ino membuat wajah meremehkan dan mengangkat bahu dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang mau menerima kembali pengkhianat seperti Sasuke!" ucapku tegas.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" ucap Hinata dan Ino serempak.

"Aku tidak sendiri. Kupikir aku akan berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengan Sarada. Aku tidak ingin keputusanku adalah karena ego-ku sendiri tanpa mengindahkan perasaan anakku,"

Hinata dan Ino berpandangan. Aku merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Katakan!" bentakku.

"Baik baik… Aku mendengar ini dari Karui ibunda sahabat putrimu Chou Chou. Karui tidak sengaja mendengar saat Sarada menginap di rumah mereka. Mungkin Karui memata-matai anaknya sendiri tapi kita kesampingkan saja bagaimana dia bisa mendengarnya," Ino kembali memandang Hinata dan dibalas anggukkan oleh sulung Hyuga itu.

"Begini Sakura. Sarada mengatakan pada Chou Chou, meskipun dia membenci Papa-nya yang meninggalkan Mama tetapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Papa meskipun itu Paman Gaara. Dan sepertinya Paman Itachi sedari dulu mencuci otak anakmu, dia mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi Sarada harus percaya bahwa suatu saat Papa-nya akan kembali dan perpisahanmu hanya bersifat temporer,"

Hinata mengelus tengkuknya, tanda bahwa dia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan ini. Aku paham bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadap keluarga Uchiha, dia kehilangan rasa hormat kepada mereka semenjak Sasuke pergi dari rumah. Itu menjadikannya sering beradu mulut dengan Naruto yang menganggap keluarga Uchiha sebagai keluarga keduanya.

"Sarada tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku. Dia bahkan menanyakan kapan aku dan Gaara tinggal bersama," ujarku membantah tuduhan Karui tentang perasaan Sarada.

"Aku belum selesai Sakura. Sarada mengatakan bahwa, apapun yang dia rasakan, itu tidak penting. Meski dia ingin Papa-nya dan menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali tetapi yang paling penting baginya adalah kebahagiaan Mama-nya. Oleh karena itulah dia bersikap sangat baik kepada Gaara, dia tidak ingin kau bersedih," Ino meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kupikir Sarada membenci Papa-nya…" gumamku.

"Kau tidak bisa benar-benar membenci orangtua kandungmu apapun yang terjadi Sakura, tidak akan," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Jadi sebaiknya aku bagaimana?" aku menutup wajahku, sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

"Hm. Menurutku bagaimana jika kau bertemu dahulu dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia masih kehilangan sebagian dari ingatannya. Beberapa hal sudah dapat dia ingat dengan bantuan Naruto. tapi ada hal-hal pribadi yang sepertinya hanya kau dan Sasuke sebelum hilang ingatan yang tau," ujar Hinata memberikan pandangannya dan langsung disepakati oleh Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lelaki itu tampak sangat murka karena aku tidak banyak bereaksi padahal dia sudah menggedor kaca dan pintu mobil berkali-kali. Aku melirik jam tangan. Ini sudah jam enam pagi. Aku memijat pelipisku dan mencoba mengembalikan semua nyawaku kedalam tubuh._

 _Aku ingat bagaimana orang yang sedari tadi mencoba membuka paksa pintu mobilku berciuman dengan wanita lain tadi malam tepat sebelum aku jatuh pingsan. Dan kini dia memarahiku dengan alis yang berkerut. Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengamuk disini?_

 _Aku membuka pintu dan suara omelannya mulai terdengar jelas._

 _"_ _Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Tertidur didalam mobil seperti itu! Bagaimana jika kalian keracunan AC mobil?! Ya aku tahu kau sudah mematikan mobil, bagaimana kalau kalian kehabisan oksigen didalam sana hah?! Harusnya sebagai ibu kau tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan putri kita!"_

 _"_ _Sarada, bangun sayang. Masuklah kedalam rumah dan langsung ke lantai atas ya, okay?" aku mengguncang bahu Sarada pelan._

 _"_ _Eh? Aku tertidur didalam mobil semalaman?" tanya Sarada dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur._

 _"_ _He'eh. Mama membutuhkan Sarada untuk tetap di rumah hari ini. Lakukan demi Mama ya sayang…" bujukku dan ia langsung mengangguk._

 _Aku menuntunnya turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah. Sarada berlari masuk kedalam rumah, dapat kudengar suara langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Setelah mendengar bunyi gedebam tanda bahwa Sarada telah masuk kamar aku berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Kutegak habis semua isi dalam gelas sebelum menghadapi pria itu._

 _"_ _Jelaskan!" perintahnya seperti biasa._

 _"_ _Apanya?" balasku dengan nada menantang. Kali ini aku sudah tidak ingin mengalah lagi. Tidak akan lagi._

 _"_ _Ck! Jangan berlagak bodoh! Saat aku bangun tidur kalian tidak ada dirumah. Aku menelpon ponselmu tapi tidak aktif dan saat aku keluar untuk mengambil koran ternyata mobilmu terparkir beberapa rumah dari sini! Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur didalam mobil? Beruntung ternyata kau membuka sedikit kaca jendela walaupun kecil. Kalau sampai putriku kenapa-napa…" dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"_ _Kalau sampai putri KITA kenapa-napa, itu adalah kesalahanku begitu maksudmu?!" aku menggenggam gelas sangat erat, jika saja aku lebih kuat mungkin gelas ini akan pecah._

 _"_ _Ya, Sakura! Kau adalah seorang ibu yang tidak bertanggungjawab tadi malam!" Sasuke melipat tangannya dibawah dada dan menunjukkan wajah dingin._

 _Setelah semua yang ia lakukan berani-beraninya dia menyalahkan aku!_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Lalu kau apa Sasuke? Papa terhebat sepanjang sejarah? Yang bahkan tidak pulang selama dua bulan dengan alasan pekerjaan? Dan ketika pulang malah diantar pelacur sialan yang entah kau pungut dari mana?!" aku meletakan gelas ke westafel dengan hempasan yang cukup keras._

 _"_ _Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sakura. Kenapa kau…" suara Sasuke terhenti._

 _Sarada masuk dan bola matanya bergulir bergantian kearah kami berdua._

 _"_ _Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Sarada dengan wajah polos. Dia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pita merah dikepalanya terikat sempurna. Meski baru akan memasuki umur yang ketujuh tahun Sarada sudah bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendiri._

 _"_ _Tidak sayang. Kami hanya sedang membahas beberapa hal. Apa kau lapar? Mau sereal yang biasanya?" tanyaku seraya mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas._

 _"_ _Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri Mama. Kalau Mama dan Papa harus berbicara, pergilah ke kamar kalian, aku mengerti ada hal-hal yang tidak boleh didengar anak kecil…"_

 _Aku mencium puncak kepala Sarada dan membisikkan terimakasih ditelinganya. Kadang aku heran dengan tingkat kedewasaan Sarada yang tidak sesuai umurnya. Mungkin karena ia tumbuh diantara para orang dewasa dengan sedikit interaksi dengan sebaya. Apalagi dia sangat akrab dengan paman Itachinya yang terkadang mengajarkan hal-hal aneh kepada Sarada._

 _"_ _Bukankah harusnya kau yang menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku Sasuke?" kami sudah berada di kamar. Aku berbicara sambil mengunci pintu dan membelakangi suamiku._

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Kau pulang setelah dua bulan pergi dengan alasan tugas dari kantor. Tapi apa yang kudapati saat kau pulang Sasuke? Kau dengan teganya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan rumah kita! DIDEPAN RUMAH KITA SASUKE!"_

 _Sasuke menarik tubuhku. Kini aku bertatapan dengan bola mata berwarna hitam miliknya._

 _"_ _Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?" matanya menatap tajam kedalam mataku. Tapi aku balas menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

 _"_ _Ya. Omong kosong apa yang kau bawa kedalam pernikahan kita? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengabariku saat sedang bertugas di Otogakure. Saat aku menelponmu yang mengangkat justru seorang wanita yang berkata bahwa kau sedang sibuk meeting. Kemudian saat kau pulang seorang wanita cantik yang mengantarmu. Tidak cukup sampai disana._

 _Kalian bahkan berciuman dengan panasnya didepan rumah kita! Oh sungguh aku bersyukur aku jatuh pingsan Sasuke. Karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan setelahnya! Katakan padaku Sasuke siapa yang tadi malam mengantarmu hah?"_

 _Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari lenganku. Aku masih mengenakan sweater putih yang sama seperti kemarin. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah memakai suit-nya siap pergi bekerja._

 _"_ _Rasanya kemarin aku mabuk. Tadi pagi aku baru bisa bangun dengan meminum dua buah aspirin," gumam Sasuke._

 _"_ _Bagus. Sekarang kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mabuk dan tidak mengingat apapun?" ujarku dengan nada sangat sarkastik._

 _"_ _Aku ingat Tayuya yang mengantarkanku," jawab Sasuke._

 _"_ _Oh jadi pelacur rambut merah itu punya nama?!" aku melipat tanganku seperti Sasuke. Tidak ingin terintimidasi dengan gesture-nya yang berlagak tidak bersalah._

 _"_ _Dia bukan pelacur Sakura! Dia asisten proyekku di Otogakure!" Sasuke memicingkan matanya._

 _"_ _Bagus. Kau tidak menyangkal dan bahkan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau tinggal bersama dengan asistenmu selama di Oto?! Dan seolah ingin aku tahu tentang affair kalian kau sengaja melakukannya didepan rumah kita hah U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE?!"_

 _Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatanku dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak sanggup mendengar apapun lagi darinya. Kunyalakan shower dan aku berdiri dibawahnya. Merasakan aliran air dingin menerpa kepalaku._

 _"_ _Sakura! Buka pintunya! Aku hanya mengatakan dia asisten-ku! Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun Sakura!" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tanpa jeda._

 _DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!_

 _"_ _Sakura! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya!" dia berteriak sambil terus menggedor pintu._

 _"_ _Lalu yang kulihat tadi malam sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita didepan rumah kita siapa Sasuke? Doppelganger-mu yang kebetulan juga memiliki asisten berambut panjang merah?!" ujarku dengan sarkastik._

 _"_ _Apa? Aku mencium Tayuya?" tanya Sasuke bingung._

 _"_ _Ya! Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa pingsan begitu saja?" aku mengerang._

 _"_ _Saat itu aku mabuk Sakura. Aku tidak ingat, mungkin saja aku melakukan itu secara tidak sengaja. Percayalah padaku…"_

 _Aku menggeleng, "jadi bila kau mabuk, kau berhak mencium siapapun dengan alasan kau tidak sadarkan diri? Katakan padaku Sasuke, berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau…"_

 _"_ _Sakura aku minta maaf… Rambut kalian hampir mirip, kemungkinan aku mengira itu kau… Jangan pernah berpikir aku melakukan itu kepada semua wanita saat aku mabuk Sakura…" Sasuke mendesah tidak kalah keras._

 _"_ _Rambut kami mirip? Hah? Kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana istrimu yang mana yang bukan begitukan Sasuke?" aku berambut pink sedangkan wanita yang bersama Sasuke berwarna merah pudar, bagaimana mungkin terlihat sama?!_

 _"_ _Ya Sakura aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan istriku dengan wanita lain! Kau tau kenapa? Karena istriku tidak pernah lagi melayaniku! Dia terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya! Sibuk dengan pendidikannya! Sibuk dengan rumah sakit! Bukan hanya tidak bisa lagi mengurus suaminya, bahkan kandungannya yang berisikan bayi laki-laki Uchiha tidak bisa dijaganya dengan baik. Karena baginya tidak mengapa dia keguguran asal dia bisa menjadi dokter spesialis paling muda yang pernah ada!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Bekas merah cetakan jari-jariku masih terlihat jelas di wajah putih Sasuke saat aku merasakan cincin pernikahan melingkari jari manisku. Aku melepaskan cincinku dan melemparkannya kearah Sasuke._

 _"_ _Pergi!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Naruto menjadwalkan pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di sebuah restoran Italia. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit memang, tapi hatiku masih terasa enggan. Terlebih tadi malam aku kembali bermimpi hari kepergian Sasuke dari rumah. Kata-katanya yang menyalahkan diriku atas penderitaan seorang calon ibu…

"Sakura, kau tidak ada apa-apa?"

Shizune menepuk bahuku. Dia adalah perawat yang paling akrab denganku sejak aku koas di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Shizune?"

"Kau terlihat pucat Sakura. Apa kau sudah makan? Mau ke kantin bersama?" tanya Shizune. Aku biasanya memang sering makan bersama Shizune.

"Maaf Shizune. Aku sudah ada janji makan malam bersama, aku pergi sekarang ya," Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia masih ada jadwal jaga dan mempersilahkan aku keluar dari ruangan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sasuke nanti. Kami sudah tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan percakapan yang berarti semenjak berpisah.

Aku dapat melihat rambut ravennya yang mencuat dari balik jendela restoran. Dia terlihat santai, lebih santai dari terakhir kali kami bertemu saat aku mengantar Sarada di hari ulangtahunnya. Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku. Dia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku duduk.

Tidak pernah aku melihat senyumannya lagi. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan tulus. Tidak ada kerutan di dahi. Hanya ada perasaan lega seolah dia khawatir aku tidak akan datang malam ini.

"Kau datang," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. Punggungku sakit. Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri duduk dengan sangat tegap?!

"Kau sudah mau memesan?" aku kembali mengangguk dan Sasuke segera memanggil pelayan.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang begitu jernih.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu," aku tidak ingin berpikir saat ini. Otakku penuh, perasaanku campur aduk.

"Anggur?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak berniat memasukkan alkohol dalam darahku malam ini. Tidak saat Sasuke berada dihadapanku. Pelayan sudah beranjak dari meja kami setelah mengucapkan ulang pesanan.

"Kau terlihat cantik Sakura," ujar Sasuke berbasa-basi. Hah, cantik sepulang bekerja? Dahulu dia mengeluh aku berbau seperti rumah sakit saat pulang ke rumah dan memintaku langsung mandi… Cih.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi Sasuke. Tolong langsung katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku," ujarku ketus.

"Hn, baiklah, aku tau kau pasti sudah mengetahui keadaanku saat ini. Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku akibat kebakaran dan rupanya aku pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup karbon monoksida. Beberapa kenangan datang kembali saat pemicunya tepat. Aku harap aku bisa mengingat semua yang aku lupakan jika berbicara denganmu Sakura…" Sasuke menatap kedalam mataku. "Jadi Sakura, aku ingin kau mengatakan kepadaku, ada apa sebenarnya hingga kita sampai berpisah?"

"Naruto berkata bahwa kau sudah mengingat kejadian di hari itu, hari dimana kau meninggalkan rumah…" tuturku.

"Hari dimana kau memintaku pergi. Iya, aku mengingatnya sekarang," Sasuke menatapku tajam. Tidak terima dengan kata-kataku tentang dia yang pergi tetapi menekankan bahwa akulah yang mengusirnya.

"Jadi kau mengingatnya bukan Sasuke. Bahwa kau telah bercumbu dengan Tayuya didepan mataku?!" aku memincingkan mata, aku tau dia masih sakit tetapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"Ya, keesokan harinya Tayuya meminta maaf karena telah memanfaatkan keadaan mabukku dan malah menciumku sembarangan. Dia merasa bersalah karena katanya dalam keadaan mabuk aku mendorongnya dengan kasar dan mengatainya 'jalang'. Aku sangat marah kepadanya saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut dan memindahkannya ke departemen lain. Dia mendapatkan SP dan beberapa bulan kemudian dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Aku yakin aku sudah menceritakan itu kepadamu bukan Sakura? Jadi mengapa kau masih tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Aku membelalakan mataku.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak menjelaskan apapun padamu? Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti meminta maaf kepadamu dan menjelaskan semuanya Sakura…" Sasuke bersikeras tetapi aku jujur. Dia tidak pernah berkata apapun kepadaku tentang kebenarannya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Semenjak kau pergi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Bahkan yang mengambil seluruh baju dan barang-barangmu dari rumah adalah orang-orang suruhanmu,"

Ada apa ini? Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Jika permasalahan Tayuya sudah selesai dikeesokan harinya, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku? Mengapa dia diam saja dan tidak berusaha kembali kepadaku dan Sarada?

"Lalu kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kita berpisah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa dosa dan kesalahan. Seolah dia tidak pernah tinggal bersama dengan wanita lain selama lima tahun terakhir dan membuat aku membesarkan Sarada sendirian.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu Sasuke. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta tentang Tayuya dariku? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali kepada kami bukan Sasuke? Kau membenciku. Kau merasa bahwa akulah yang bersalah karena telah keguguran anak laki-laki yang sangat kau idamkan!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan berdiri.

"Sakura aku tidak…" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan sebelum aku sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, tubuh Sasuke sudah terkulai di dinginya lantai marmer restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note:

Helloooo… Siapa yang lagi UAS angkat tangan….! Aku…. Huhuhuhuhuhu

Mengenai kenapa bisa berpisah tanpa bercerai ya bisa aja. Bercerai itu mesti ke pengadilan sedangkan berpisah cukup tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Aku sih ingat bagaimana kisah Ibu dari Ran Mouri dan Ayahnya dalam serial Meitantei Conan. Mereka berpisah sudah sepuluh tahun tetapi tidak bercerai juga, begitulah…

Tinggal sedikit lagi Sasuke akan ingat sepenuhnya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan. Juga Gaara yang masih berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Jadi mohon tunggu saja kelanjutan cerita ini ya…

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan memberikan komentar. Cium satu-satu reader-nya. Chu-Chu...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencoba membuka mata. Denyutan di kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ada seribu jarum yang ditancapkan sekaligus. Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang dan kamar yang begitu putih. Rumah sakit kah?! Ah, benar, tadi malam sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku pingsan didepan Sakura.

Sakura.

Perasaan lega menyelimutiku. Dia ada disini menungguiku. Duduk tertidur di sofa, bersender dengan wajah paling tentram, damai, dan sangat manis. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dengan lebar, sampai pipiku terasa sakit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa aku pernah tersenyum selebar ini sebelumnya.

Aku merindukan Sakura. Aku rindu Sakura mencemaskanku. Karena aku tau, pada setiap kecemasan yang ada pada dirinya untukku adalah tanda dia peduli dan sayang. Kepalaku masih berdenyut luar biasa dan pusing. Kali ini seperti tertimpa satu peti container sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa berada di ranjang rumah sakit ini, dengan Sakura berada disini menungguku, aku masih bisa tersenyum.

Mungkin karena aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura mau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit. Oke dia pasti akan mengantarkan aku ke rumah sakit, _technically_ siapa pun yang sedang kesulitan dia akan dengan senang hati mengantar. Tapi melihatnya masih ada disini, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Aku menekan dadaku. Semua yang aku rasakan ini, aku tidak ingin melupakannya.

Ah, notes! Aku harus menuliskannya. Aku mengingat sebagian lagi kenangan-kenangan itu. _Some bad memories._ Pakaianku sudah berganti menjadi piyama rumah sakit. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan ternyata seluruh pakaianku digantung dengan rapi didekat pintu. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Itu bukan perawat, cara menggantung seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh Sakura. Istriku. Masih istriku.

Aku berjingkit. Terlalu takut untuk mengusik tidur Sakura. Dia sepertinya kelelahan. Ini baru pukul sembilan malam. Artinya aku hanya pingsan kurang lebih satu jam. Aku merogoh saku dalam jas dan mengeluarkan notes serta balpoin. Balpoin ini, aku mengingatnya, ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun pernikahan dari Sakura untukku. Sedangkan aku memberikan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura dengan _swarovski_ merah muda untuk Sakura.

Tanpa sadar aku melirik kearah leher jenjang miliknya. Tidak ada kalung. Hah… Apa yang ku harapkan?! Tidak mungkin Sakura rela memakai pemberian dari lelaki yang sudah sangat menyakitinya. Masih sangat untung jika ia menyimpan kalung itu. Semoga saja dia tidak menjualnya, lebih buruk membuang atau memberikannya kepada oranglain. Tapi aku tidak bisa berharap banyak. Aku telah menyakiti Sakura terlalu dalam. Terlalu lama.

Baiklah aku disini sedang tidak ingin menyangkal apapun. Atau mencoba membela diriku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Karena aku akui aku sangat totol dan berengsek. Aku menulis dengan cepat. Tanganku hampir terasa kram karena aku menekan dengan keras setiap goresan, kata per kata. Aku marah. Pada diriku sendiri. Pada keegoisanku. Dan harga diri sialan yang aku junjung.

Saat Sarada berumur enam tahun, Sakura masih menjadi residen, mengambil spesialis anak yang aku dukung dengan penuh kebanggaan. Memiliki istri cantik, cerdas dan Mama yang luar biasa. _I'm a lucky bastard_. Kemudian kebahagiaan kami bertambah dan bertambah. Aku dipercaya oleh Ayah untuk memegang proyek gabungan dari investor asing. Dalam sekejap dua buah mobil milikku dan Sakura dapat aku lunasi cicilannya.

Dan datang kebahagiaan paling hebat dalam hidupku. Sakura hamil anak kedua. _A baby boy_. Anak yang bisa aku ajak pergi memancing dengan kakak laki-laki dan Ayah-ku. Anak yang akan menjadi penerus dariku untuk mewariskan marga Uchiha. Anak yang akan memakai _jersey_ yang sama seperti milikku. Aku mencintai Sarada tentu saja. Dan seorang ayah tidak akan merasa lengkap sebagai seorang lelaki sebelum memiliki anak gadis, aku percaya itu. Tetapi anak laki-laki adalah pewaris. Dan aku menginginkannya. Sangat.

Sejak saat itu sepertinya, awal aku berubah menjadi suami yang menyebalkan. Aku membatasi gerak Sakura. Aku ingin kandungannya sehat. Aku ingin bayi kami sehat. Aku marah jika dia terlalu sibuk mengurus rumah sakit. Pernah suatu hari aku bahkan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti saja mengejar cita-citanya menjadi dokter. Tentu saja dia marah.

 _"_ _Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seperti itu Sasuke. Bukankah kau orang yang meyakinkanku bahwa walaupun terlahir sebagai wanita, aku bisa menjadi apa saja yang aku inginkan. Tidak hanya terjebak dengan status istri dan pernikahan bukan penghalang. Itu yang kau katakan saat memintaku untuk menikahimu bukan Sasuke?"_

Bahkan kalimat yang Sakura lontarkan waktu itu terngiang jelas sekarang.

Pada akhirnya aku mentoleransi kesibukkannya. Namun tetap dengan segala bentuk _over protective_ yang membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya. Umur kandungan Sakura bertambah dan bertambah pula sifat menyebalkan dalam diriku. Aku menambah beban pekerjaanku dengan mengambil _freelance_ dari berbagai perusahaan yang masih sahabat dari perusahaan Ayah. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan mudah yang masih memungkinkan untuk tetap menjalankan pekerjaan utama.

Mereka akan mengirimi laporan perusahaan mereka. Aku profesional. Membocorkan rahasia mereka kepada pesaing tidak akan aku lakukan. Lagi pula para pemilik perusahaan tersebut adalah teman Ayahku dan mereka sangat mempercayai klan Uchiha. Dari laporan yang mereka berikan aku akan memberikan pendapat, mana bagian yang harus mereka pangkas, mana departemen yang harus menambah atau mengurangi pegawai, dan produk mana yang dipertahankan atau dibuang.

Memang memerlukan kajian yang cukup memakan waktu, tetapi aku tidak mesti berada di kantor mereka. Aku cukup mengerjakannya disela-sela perjalanan menuju perusahaan keluarga Uchiha atau malam saat aku sudah berada di rumah. Tetapi ternyata pekerjaan tambahan yang aku harapkan mendatangkan banyak uang untuk persiapan menyambut Uchiha baru harus mengorbankan banyak kesempatan bercengkrama bersama Sakura dan Sarada.

Aku kehilangan banyak _quality time_ bersama keluarga kecilku. Saat itu bahkan aku abai terhadap keadaan Sakura. Jangan salah sangka. Aku masih _over protective_ terhadap bayi kecil di perutnya. Tetapi yang aku bicarakan disini adalah Sakura sebagai seorang istri. Keinginannya, tingkah manjanya, aku tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Ini kehamilan keduanya, harusnya dia tidak bertingkah manja kepadaku seperti kehamilan pertama, begitulah pikirku.

 _"_ _Sasuke, bisakah kau mengusap punggungku sampai aku tertidur?" rengek Sakura sambil memeluk leherku dari belakang._

 _"_ _Kau lihat sendiri aku masih bekerja Sakura. Pergilah kekamar tidur, matikan lampu dan pejamkan matamu! Istirahat Sakura, jangan membuat bayi Uchiha sakit," ujarku sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura._

 _"_ _Kau tidak harus mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini Sasuke…"_

 _"_ _Sakura, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi anak kita. Mengertilah…"_

 _"_ _Kita tidak akan kekurangan apapun Sasuke. Dengan gaji dokterku dan jabatanmu sekarang di perusahaan Ayah…"_

 _"_ _Itu milik Ayah! Bukan milikku!" aku membentak Sakura. Tanpa berkata apapun ia berlari keluar dari ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan rumah dan membanting pintu._

Aku berubah menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja. Mengumpulkan modal dan membuat perusahaan sendiri adalah mimpiku. Dengan adanya calon Uchiha baru, aku menjadi semakin bersemangat mengumpulkan pundi-pundi kekayaan. Tanpa ragu aku mengiyakan proyek-proyek luar daerah yang mengharuskan aku secara fisik berada jauh dari rumah selama berbulan-bulan. Aku tinggalkan Sakura yang sedang hamil dan berjuang dengan program spesialisnya bersama Sarada kecil. Terkutuklah aku.

Hingga hari itu akhirnya menjumpai kami. Sejauh apapun kita berlari, kita tidak akan bisa melawan arus waktu yang sudah ditetapkan untuk kita lalui. Aku berada di luar kota saat mendengar kabar Sakura terjatuh. Aku masih berada di pesawat saat pesan bahwa kami kehilangan calon bayi laki-laki kami yang sudah berumur delapan bulan. Iya, hanya tinggal sebulan lagi Uchiha kecil harusnya berada ditengah-tengah kami.

Aku yang sangat menanti-nantikan kehadiran bayi laki-laki kehilangan akal sehat. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan Sakura, aku malah memarahinya. Aku menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi. Aku menyalahkannya atas kematian bayi dalam kandungannya. Semua sumpah serapah yang tentunya tidak pantas aku ucapkan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang dialami Sakura saat itu. Fisik dan hatinya.

Dan hubungan kami yang sudah merenggang, kian hari kian jauh merenggang.

Aku larut dalam pekerjaanku. Jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih sering berada di luar kota. Sakura semakin sibuk setelah dia lulus menjadi dokter spesialis anak. Kemudian malam itu terjadi. Malam dimana Sakura melihat Tayuya mencium aku yang sedang mabuk didepan rumah kami. Dan paginya aku pergi dari rumah.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Sakura membuka matanya dan meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi sangat nyaring, kemudian meletakkannya lagi sambil melihat kearahku. Dapat ku tebak bahwa tadi adalah bunyi alarm yang dipasang Sakura agar bangun sebelum aku bangun. Tapi rupanya aku tersadar lebih dahulu. Aku menutup notes dan meletakkannya diatas nakas sebelah kanan ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujarku.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar. Aku minta maaf membuatmu pingsan. Harusnya aku lebih hati-hati mengingat kondisimu yang belum sepenuhnya pulih," ucap Sakura gugup, "aku tau kau tidak suka keramaian karena itu aku meminta pihak rumah sakit memberikanmu ruangan ini saat mereka ingin merawatmu hanya di ruang gawat darurat" lanjutnya.

Rupanya dibalik kebenciannya kepadaku, Sakura masih bisa merasa bersalah karena membuatku jatuh pingsan. Meski sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Sakura sama sekali.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf dan berterima kasih kepadamu Sakura. Maafkan aku," aku meringis. Permintaan maaf macam apa itu. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat kepadanya.

"Untuk?" tanyanya bingung, "Ah, aku akan memanggil perawat dan dokter jaga. Tunggulah disini mereka akan memeriksa kondisimu sebelum kau diperbolehkan pulang". Sakura berlari keluar ruangan sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Semuanya. Untuk hari ini dan hari-hari dimana aku menyakitimu, jawabku dalam hati.

Setelah dokter dan perawat memeriksa keadaanku, mereka berbicara kepada Sakura tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan sementara waktu. Aku tidak menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Pikiranku terfokus pada sosok Sakura. Raut wajahnya yang berkerut setiap kali dokter menggelengkan kepala, mulutnya yang mungil dan sesekali ia gigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tanpaknya mereka semua saling kenal.

Mereka tampak berdebat dengan sengit tentang sesuatu. Tapi tidak seperti ketegangan antara keluarga pasien dan pihak rumah sakit. Yah, wajar saja karena Sakura juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Mungkin Sakura menempatkan diri sebagai sesama dokter dan bukan sebagai istriku. Sakura membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Namun hanya sekilas, aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sakura. Kemudian ia menutupinya dengan mencubit lengannya sendiri. _Gesture_ yang aku sudah sangat hapal ketika Sakura berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Clek.

"Yup benar disini!" seru Itachi, kakakku satu-satunya seraya masuk kedalam ruangan.

Pasti Sakura yang memanggilnya. Aku hanya mengangkat tangan tanda sapaan kepadanya. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan tentang Itachi selain dia bukanlah orang yang aku harapkan untuk menjemputku. Bukannya kami tidak akrab, hanya saja, sejauh yang otakku bisa ingat, Itachi lebih suka menabrakku dengan mobilnya ketimbang harus memberikan aku tumpangan. Ya, dia membenciku karena telah menelantarkan Sakura dan Sarada. Jika aku yang menelpon dia tanpa sungkan akan me- _reject_ -nya. Jika Sakura atau Sarda yang menelpon meski itu dini hari sekalipun dia tak akan marah.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menungguinya sampai aku datang Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan bungkusan dengan tulisan _Konoha's Super Pastries_.

"Oh ya ampun, pasti Sarada…" Sakura mengambil kantong berisi kotak dari salah satu toko kue terkenal itu dan terkekeh.

"Saat aku bertanya apa dia bersamamu dan berkata aku akan menemuimu, dia merengek agar membelikannya beberapa kue dan menitipkannya kepadamu. Katanya sebagai ganti karena aku tidak bertemu dengannya malam ini. Apa-apaan gadis itu… Tapi aku tetap saja berakhir membelikan apa yang ia inginkan. Siapa yang bisa berkata tidak pada Sarada benarkan?!"

Dadaku terasa sesak melihat interaksi antara Itachi dan Sakura. Bagaimana mereka membicarakan anakku dan aku yang tidak dapat memasuki pembicaraan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sarada. Siapa teman dekatnya. Apa Sarada memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai? Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa cita-citanya? Papa macam apa aku ini ya Tuhan…

"Kau pulanglah Sakura. Jangan lupa titipkan ciumku untuk Sarada…"

"Tidak!"

Aku terkejut dengan suaraku sendiri. Sakura dan Itachi memandangiku dengan wajah heran. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku hingga terasa sakit. Aku berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada pada dadaku ke tangan yang kutekan dengan ujung kuku.

"Tidak?" tanya Itachi, "Maksudmu apa Sasuke?"

"Aku. Tidak ingin Sakura pulang," bisikku, tetapi masih cukup keras dan sampai dipendengaran mereka.

"Kau tidak akan menginap disini Sasuke, tenang saja dokter memperbolehkan dirimu pulang. Kak Itachi akan membawamu ke rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, atau ke apartemenmu atau ya kau tau, kemana pun kau mau tidur malam ini," ujar Sakura. Meski begitu aku tetap mendengar ada nada menyindir sedikit dalam kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur di rumah kita,"

Itachi melipat tangannya didepan dada lalu duduk di sofa dan memandang wajah Sakura dan aku bergantian. Dapat kulihat senyuman bengkok tanda Itachi menikmati adu mulut yang akan berlangsung didepannya.

"Rumah kita? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku ingat kita belum bercerai. Jadi rumah itu masih milikku sebagiannya. Artinya itu masih rumah kita," jawabku.

"Kau pergi Sasuke. Kau pergi dari rumah itu selama lima tahun dan kau bicara seolah kau bisa melenggang pergi dan melangkah masuk kapanpun kau mau…" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dia berbicara dengan nada rendah dan teratur. Mencoba menjaga emosi dalam dirinya, atau mungkin saja karena pengaruh pembicaraan dengan dokter jadi Sakura berhati-hati agar aku tidak jatuh pingsan lagi.

"Jika aku tidak salah mendengar dan memahami apa yang dokter katakan padamu tadi Sakura, bukankah aku harus mendapatkan lingkungan yang membuat ingatan masa laluku bisa kembali? Kalau kau coba pikirkan sejenak Sakura, pemicu yang tepat kemungkinan besar ada disana bukan? Di rumah KI-TA…"

Baiklah aku berbohong. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar sebagian besar apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang dokter dan wanita merah muda yang sedang memandang wajahku dengan tatapan tajam. Netra hijaunya memancarkan pandangan yang seakan ingin mengancurkanku menjadi kepingan sereal sarapan milik Sarada.

"Oh, jangan lupa aku juga harus mendapatkan perawatan yang baik dari anggota keluarga. Jika aku berada di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, Itachi tidak akan bisa mengingatkan obat apa saja yang harus aku minum atau apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan. Ibu dan Ayah sedang berada di luar negeri selama sebulan penuh. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu Sakura."

Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah harus memainkan kartu ini agar dapat kembali ke rumah itu. Sebagian benar, aku ingin ingatanku kembali, dan kemungkinan dengan berada didekat Sakura dan Sarada, pemicu yang tepat bisa dengan muda aku dapatkan. Sebagian besarnya lagi adalah karena aku ingin mendapatkan kembali keluargaku. Aku ingin mengenal Sarada lebih jauh. Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sakura lagi. Aku merindukan mereka.

"Kau memiliki kekasih Sasuke. Kau bisa minta dia untuk merawatmu," tubuh Sakura menegang, dia sungguh tidak ingin mengungkit masalah ini karena membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dan mungkin juga dia masih merasakan amarah.

Amarah. Cemburu. Kesal. Itu tidak mengapa, karena itu artinya dia masih peduli. Jika Sakura tidak merasakan hal-hal itu justru akan membuat aku takut. Karena artinya dia sudah sepenuhnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku. Tapi jika dia masih bereaksi seperti ini, artinya meskipun sedikit sekali kemungkianya, aku masih bisa menumbuhkan perasaan yang dahulu pernah ada untukku.

"Keluarga Sakura. Aku butuh keluarga. Bukan seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal siapa".

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau tinggal bersamanya…"

"Itu yang semua orang katakan kepadaku Sakura. Tapi aku merasa dia adalah orang asing," erangku frustasi.

"Itu hanya karena kau belum mengingat seluruhnya Sasuke,"

"Oh ya? Begitukah? Lalu aku harus mempercayai perkataan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak tau bagaimana aku hidup selama ini? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata dia adalah kekasihku kalau kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya Sakura? Hanya karena kami tinggal bersama? Kau tau, aku sudah menanyakan padanya tentang hubungan kami.

Lalu dia berkata bahwa kami memiliki hubungan yang kasual. Dia, seperti yang kalian semua tau, adalah seorang model. Dia sering bepergian untuk kepentingan pemotretan dan hal-hal lain yang aku tidak mengerti dalam bidang pekerjaannya itu. Jadi, menurut penuturannya, dia lebih sering berada di luar apartemen itu, meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Seperti saat ini, apartemen itu kosong.

Aku tidak mengerti hubungan apa yang kami miliki Sakura. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa bahwa dia adalah orang asing bagiku. Sekarang Sakura, aku akan mempercayai hatiku saja. Dan hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus kembali ke rumah dimana Sakura dan Sarada tinggal."

Sakura memandang langit-langit ruangan. Tampak berpikir keras sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutnya. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena kehilangan kontrol dan membuat aku jatuh pingsan. Tentu saja dia akan menolakku. Dia akan mencari alasan paling logis yang tidak bisa aku bantah. Tapi semua alasan logisnya itu sarat akan emosi dan perasaan. Aku masih memiliki amunisi terakhir yang aku harap tidak aku ucapkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa tidak aku keluarkan.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya menginap di rumah itu, baiklah, tapi aku yang akan pergi!"

"Uchiha Sakura! Kau masih Uchiha Sakura dan itu artinya kau adalah istriku! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini Sakura, tapi bisakah aku minta tolong kepadamu, aku memohon kepadamu sebagai seorang suami, agar memperbolehkan aku tinggal bersamamu dan anakku."

"Kita memang belum bercerai Sasuke. Tapi jika kau saja bisa meninggalkan istri dan anakmu, kenapa aku tidak bisa?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meledak untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Sebagai seorang dokter, kau tau betapa hal-hal diluar terapi dan obat, seperti dukungan keluarga, bisa mempengaruhi kesembuhan pasien bukan begitu dokter Uchiha?"

"Kau memanggilku dokter Uchiha hanya agar aku menyadari posisiku yang masih istri sah-mu bukan begitu Sasuke? Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengurus agar kita resmi bercerai!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Grep.

Tangan Itachi menahan lengan Sakura tepat sebelum pintu berhasil Sakura buka.

"Sasuke, dari tadi kau hanya bicara dengan dingin. Seolah kau adalah korban disini. Ya kami tau kau korban dalam kecelakaan dan membuat ingatanmu hilang sebagian. Tapi dalam kasus rumah tanggamu, bukankah Sakura dan Sarada yang menjadi korban? Katakan dengan kerendahan hati dan buang semua harga dirimu Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan kepada Sakura?"

Aku menarik napasku dalam dan menahannya. Pelan-pelan aku buang udara dari dalam paru-paru lewat mulutku. Buang semua harga diri ya.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku ingin kembali padamu dan Sarada. Kumohon."

"Sudah terlambat Sasuke. Aku akan melayangkan gugatan cerai kepadamu," ujar Sakura cepat.

"Sakura. Kumohon. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi Sakura. Aku mohon kepadamu Sakura…"

"Maaf," Sakura menghentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman Itachi terlepas.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa lagi Kak Itachi?"

"Kalau kau akhirnya mau bercerai silahkan. Tanda tanganilah surat gugatan itu dan siapkan pengacaramu. Tapi disini Sasuke tidak akan melepaskanmu dan oleh karena itu pihak pengadilan akan berusaha melakukan mediasi terlebih dahulu. Selama perceraian kalian belum disahkan hakim, aku harap kau mau menerima Sasuke di rumah itu Sakura. Setidaknya kita mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya. Saat ingatannya kembali aku yakin dia akan bersedia menceraikanmu. Bagaimana?"

Tak kusangka Itachi akan berada dipihakku kali ini. Tetapi apa-apaan itu, yakin sekali dia aku akan bersedia melepaskan Sakura! Tidak akan aku lepaskan! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura. Baiklah, semoga Naruto memiliki kenalan pengacara yang bisa aku andalkan, berapapun biayanya tak masalah.

"Kalau kau setuju Sakura, aku akan meminta Itachi memberikanku cuti panjang. Toh, selama ini aku benar-benar tidak pernah libur dari kantor. Jika itu artinya berpisah darimu dan Sarada selamanya, aku ingin, setidaknya hari-hari sebelum perpisahan kita adalah hari-hari yang baik dan dihabiskan dengan berkualitas. Aku mohon Sakura…" ujarku dengan nada memohon yang hanya aku gunakan saat aku meminta Ibu memperbolehkanku makan es krim saat aku kecil.

"Mungkin lagi-lagi ini adalah keegoisanku semata. Tapi aku ingin, setidaknya melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan sebagai Papa untuk anak kita. Aku ingin menebus apa yang telah aku lewatkan untuk Sarada. Bukankah sebentar lagi liburan semester? Aku dan Sarada bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Please_ Sakura…" lanjutku.

Sakura masih terdiam. Aku tau benar dia tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Aku mengerti jika dia sangat membenciku karena apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadanya. Terlebih aku bahkan tidak memiliki alasan, sebenarnya tidak ingat, mengapa aku melakukan hal-hal buruk itu kepadanya. Tapi Sakura adalah wanita yang baik. Dan Sarada adalah kelemahannya.

"Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Sarada terlebih dahulu. Jika Sarada setuju aku tidak akan menghalangi…" ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan gedebam lembut pintu.

"Dengar Sasuke. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Gunakan dengan baik. Aku dan Naruto akan mendukungmu, juga Ayah dan Ibu. Patikan kau tidak berbuat kebodohan lagi kau mengerti?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman, Paman, ke situ, Paman!"

Aku pasrah tanganku ditarik oleh Fuyuki ke toko mainan. Meski baru lima tahun, Fuyuki sangat pintar dan tau aku tidak akan sampai hati kalau sudah dia begini antusias, jadi apapun akan aku belikan. Lalu saat Fuyuki dan tas belanjanya aku antar pulang ke Izumi, kakak Iparku, dia pasti menggelengkan kepala dan berkata sambil tertawa, "Kau kena _genjutsu_ dari Fuyuki lagi Sasuke?"

Ck. Siapa yang masih percaya adanya _genjutsu_ , teknik manipulasi ninja, salah satunya agar lawan mengikuti apa yang kita inginkan.

Itachi memberikanku cuti lebih awal bahkan sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Sebagai akibatnya aku harus mengasuh anak Itachi dan Izumi ini. Setelah menjemput Fuyuki dan membaca dia makan di restoran favoritnya, Fuyuki minta agar bisa bermain di Kidzania. Aku mengiyakan. Sarada saat kecil dulu juga sering aku bawa kesini. Selesai bersenang-senang di dunia favorit anak-anak yang mahal itu, Fuyuki lalu menarik tanganku ke toko mainan. Aku hanya tersenyum pasrah, begitu masuk toko, Fuyuki langsung berkeliaran sendiri, memegang semuanya.

"Paman, boleh berapa?" tanya Fuyuki masih dengan antusias yang sama.

Aku membelai rambutnya yang sangat mirip Itachi. "Hm. Tiga!"

" _Yatta!_ " pekiknya, lalu berbalik menyusuri tiap rak mainan lagi.

Sementara Fuyuki asyik sendiri, aku berdiri melihat-lihat miniatur hewan di satu rak. Aku membayangkan membelikan ini untuk bayi Uchiha yang dulu dikandung Sakura. Aku menggeleng cepat. Tidak berguna memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Aku kembali menyusuri rak-rak lain dan kemudian mendapati boneka Barbie yang begitu banyak. Maksudku, ini semua Barbie. Dengan bermacam model baju dan warna kulit. Apa Sarada akan menyukai ini? Ya ampun dia sudah besar, tidak akan mau memainkan Barbie lagi. Aku melihat ada banyak boneka yang terlihat _fluffy_ berbentuk hewan-hewan lucu seperti panda dan beruang. Aku mengambil satu dan berharap Sarada akan menyukai yang ini.

Setelah keluar dari _mall_ dan membawa beberapa kantong berisi mainan tiba-tiba Fuyuki berteriak lalu berlari.

"Bibi Sakuraaa…."

Aku mengikuti kaki kecil Fuyuki dan disanalah ia. Sakura. Istriku. Aku melangkah pelan sedangkan Fuyuki sudah menubruk kaki jenjang Sakura. Dia tertawa dan berjongkok mengelus kepala Fuyuki. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Fuyuki. Dengan siapa? Ibu?" rupanya Sakura belum melihatku.

"Itu sama Paman Sasuke," tunjuk Fuyuki kearahku.

Sakura menoleh. Dan seketika senyumannya berkurang. Sebesar apa kau membenciku Sakura?

"Hai," sapaku.

"Hai"

"Bibi Sakura! Ayo kita makan es krim!" rengek Fuyuki. _Nice_ , Itachi kecil, tahanlah Sakura lebih lama bersama kita.

Sakura tampak bimbang. Ini masih sore dan dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Artinya dia sudah memiliki janji dengan Sarada. Atau Gaara. Baiklah aku akan berpura-pura saja itu Sarada dan bukannya panda merah itu. Ya Tuhan, semoga prasangka baikku benar.

"Sebentar saja ya Fuyuki," akhirnya dia mengangguk. _Yes_!

Kami bertiga mampir di kafe es krim yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat bertemu tadi. Hanya sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki. Dan selama itu pula Fuyuki berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Ya, rasanya aku ingin bertukar tempat dengan Fuyuki hanya agar bisa memegang tangan Sakura. Fuyuki dan Sakura memesan _parfait_ yang mereka makan bersama.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya," aku menjawab dengan sedikit keras karena terkejut Sakura memanggil namaku.

"Mengenai permintaan Kak Itachi," jadi Itachi ya yang dianggap memintanya, bukan aku, "Sarada berkata iya."

Belum sempat aku merespon perkataannya Sakura sudah berdiri.

"Bibi masih ada urusan. Nanti kita makan es krim lagi ya Fuyuki, lain kali dengan Kak Sarada juga!" Sakura mengecup pipi Fuyuki.

"Dadah," Fuyuki melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah!" cetusku.

Aku berani bersumpah melihat bibir Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Atau mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja? Sebelum aku sempat berbicara lagi, Sakura sudah berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author's Note_

Hallo semuaaa… Happy holiday… kecuali untuk kalian yang masih ujian… huhuhuhu nangis dipojokkan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan kecuali ucapan terimakasih untuk pembaca yang masih menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan untuk yang sudah repot-repot memberikan komentar makasih banyak yaa… cium satu-satu…

:*

Belum bisa kasih lemon nih untuk saat ini. Mungkin kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengalami kemajuan ya. Hehehe


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama…"

Sarada memanggilku kemudian ia menggigit apel fuji dengan satu gigitan besar.

"Afha adha hal bhaik te'jhadhi?"

"Kunyah baik-baik dulu Sarada! Jangan makan sambil berbicara begitu donk. Memangnya kau ChouChou," aku jadi ingat sahabat baik putriku itu. Sangat mirip ibunya, Karui, secara fisik, namun begitu mirip dengan Chouji sifat dan kelakuannya.

Sarada menelan apel yang dikunyahnya secepat yang ia bisa. Mengambil gelas berisi air didepannya lalu meneguknya dan melanjutkan berbicara seolah aku akan pergi dan tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi? Kau tampak ceria Mama…"

"Benarkah? Biasa saja tuh…" ujarku.

"Apa karena Papa akan kesini?"

"Hah?" Apa-apa itu? Dari mana dia mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Tentu saja bukan! Dasar anak ini…

"Mama malam ini akan menonton pertunjukan opera ' _the phantom of the opera'_. Sudah lama sekali mama ingin pergi melihat pertunjukan itu secara langsung bukan? Kebetulan sekali mereka mengadakan tur ke Konoha! Tidak akan mama sia-siakan kesempatan ini Sarada!"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hampir saja lupa. Padahal tadi siang akulah yang mengambilkan gaun yang akan Mama pakai ya," Sarada memajukan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Anakku ini memang benci sekali jika melupakan suatu hal. Dia menganggap hal itu adalah suatu kelemahan.

"Kapan Paman Gaara menjemput Mama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," aku tidak begitu yakin, Gaara memiliki jam kantor yang tidak dapat diprediksi. Ternyata menjadi pemilik perusahaan bukan berarti kau bisa bebas menentukan kapan bisa masuk atau pulang. Terkadang bahkan kau harus menginap di kantor karena kesibukan yang terlalu banyak. Tapi toh pertunjukan operanya dimulai jam tujuh malam, masih banyak waktu karena sekarang baru jam empat sore.

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah Mama. Berdandan atau semacamnya. Mana ada orang menonton opera dengan penampilan seadanya bukan?!" Sarada memandangku dengan wajah geli karena aku masih memakai baju rumah butut yang warnanya sudah kelewat pudar karena terlalu sering dicuci.

"Hm, kau yakin akan sendirian di rumah sayang? Tidak mau ikut kami? Kita masih bisa membeli tiket on the spot meski yah lumayan, oke sangat, mahal,"

Dari awal sejak pemesanan tiket dibuka aku langsung memesannya. Sebulan yang lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Tetapi sejak awal juga Sarada menolak untuk ikut. Awalnya karena dia tidak yakin apakah saat itu ujiannya sudah selesai atau belum. Namun saat jelas bahwa ujian selesai tepat sehari sebelum pertunjukan dia tetap tidak mau ikut. Sarada berkata bahwa ia tidak tertarik dan ingin menghabiskan malam dengan membaca novel yang belum sempat diselesaikannya.

" _Nope!_ Aku baik-baik saja Mama. Lagipula aku sudah besar. Tidak akan kenapa-napa jika aku tinggal di rumah sendirian. Percayalah padaku!" ujar Sarada lalu kembali menggigit apelnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Mama akan bersiap dulu,"

Aku sudah mandi. Hanya tinggal memoleskan make-up dan menata rambut sedikit maka aku akan siap. Meskipun aku berkata sedikit, tetapi faktanya memakai make-up memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit. Bukannya aku memasang riasan wajah dengan menor, tetapi karena aku memang tidak terbiasa memakai riasan jadi memakan waktu lama untuk itu. Rambut berwarna merah muda akan kugelung rendah saja. Tinggal memasang jepit rambut mutiara dan penampilanku akan sempurna.

Kupatut diriku di cermin. Cantik kok. Tapi terlihat ada yang kurang. Lebih tepatnya janggal. Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri. Tentu saja aneh. Aku sedari tadi masih memakai baju daster rupanya. Segera aku berlari kecil ke lemari dan mengeluarkan gaun malam berwarna merah gelap yang menawan. Gaun panjang ini memiliki belahan tinggi disamping kanan hingga setengah paha. Aku tidak membelinya. Ino memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Dia bersikeras aku harus memakainya malam ini.

Yap, dan aku memakainya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti _fashion_ , jadi aku tidak tau apa nama untuk potongan gaun yang memperlihatkan tulang selangka seperti yang aku pakai saat ini. Dengan tereksposnya leher dan tulang selangkaku sepertinya sebuah kalung akan terlihat bagus ya?! Aku membuka laci dan mencari kalung dengan bandul mutiara yang akan cocok dengan jepit rambutku.

Srak.

Kalung dengan bandul bunga sakura. Cih, kenapa aku masih saja menyimpan benda ini sih?! Seharusnya aku membuangnya dari dulu! Aku menutup laci dengan keras. Sudahlah, tidak usah pakai kalung. Moodku sudah hancur seketika hanya karena mengingat _dia._

Ting Tong.

Aku melihat jam. Baru jam lima, apa Gaara bisa kabur secepat ini dari kantor? Baguslah. Aku jadi bisa melihat-lihat isi gedung opera terlebih dahulu. Aku mengambil sepatu berhak dengan warna merah yang sama dengan gaunku. Hm, tas? Apa aku sebaiknya membawa tas tangan kecil? Tentu, dimana aku harus memasukkan ponsel, tisu dan uang serta tiket dengan gaun tanpa saku ini? Aku mengambil semua yang aku perlukan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas tangan kecil yang juga berwarna merah dengan pinggiran perak.

Dari tangga aku bisa mendengar Sarada berbincang dengan Gaara. Pembicaraan yang pastinya didominasi oleh anakku. Kata orang dia memang cerewet seperti Mamanya. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak cerewet kok. Hanya saja kami lebih suka mengisi keheningan daripada harus menderita kesepian.

"Hai, kau sudah datang," ucapku saat memasuki ruang keluarga sekaligus dapur kami.

"Wah, kau sengaja berdandan untuk menyambut kedatanganku?"

Mataku terbelalak. Dia disini. Baru saja dia terlintas dipikiranku dan dia sudah ada disini. Bukan Gaara. Tapi Papa Sarada. Uchiha Sasuke ada disini. Dengan satu koper dan satu tas kerja berada didekat kakinya. Aku memang memberitahunya kemarin sore bahwa Sarada memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal disini selama proses perceraian kami. Tetap saja aku tidak menyangka dia akan datang secepat ini.

"Maaf saja tapi aku berdandan karena ingin pergi," jawabku dingin.

"Apa?" pekiknya, "Kau sudah berjanji membiarkanku menginap disini dan tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini Sakura. Kupikir kau mengerti Sakura," desahnya.

"Aku akan pergi menonton pertunjukan opera. Apa itu tidak diperbolehkan?" aku menyunggingkan senyum patah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ekspresi frustasi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. SMA? SMP? Aku ingat saat itu sedang lomba basket tapi tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi.

"Oh, aku pikir…" Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia malu telah berspekulasi dan berpikiran terlalu jauh saat aku mengatakan akan pergi.

"Kau dan Sarada akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pertunjukan opera," jawab Sarada cepat.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Gaara,"

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Dia memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai keujung kepala.

"Kau akan pergi bersama panda merah itu sementara suamimu disini? Dan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" ujarnya sambil terus memperhatikanku.

"Calon mantan suami," ralatku, "Dengar Sasuke, aku menyetujui kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada yang sedang libur sebagai penebusan waktumu yang hilang dari masa kecil Sarada. Itupun karena Sarada berkata oke untuk menghabiskan liburan bersamamu. Bukan karena maksud lain. Cerita diantara kita sudah selesai.

Suami dan istri hanyalah status yang belum secara sah kita putuskan ikatannya. Sejatinya kita sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi aku, akan tetap menjalankan kehidupanku seperti saat kau tidak ada disini. Dan hal itu berlaku juga untukmu. Kau bisa bebas berkencan dengan siapapun. Asal tidak didalam rumah ini. Gaara juga hanya akan menjemput dan mengantarkanku sampai depan pagar rumah."

Sasuke tampak tidak terima dengan penjelasanku tetapi belum sempat ia memprotesnya bel depan rumah sudah berbunyi. Semoga saja itu Gaara. Jadi aku tidak perlu meladeni Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Mungkin itu Gaara. Aku akan segera pergi," Sarada mendekatiku dan mendekatkan pipinya. Kami selalu melakukan ciuman pipi sebelum berpisah.

"Pesan apapun yang kau mau sayang. Kalau kau ingin memasak silahkan saja tapi jangan lupa untuk mematikan kompornya dengan benar, oke?!" Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jika aku ingin minta bawakan sesuatu aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada Mama ya. Jangan lupa mengecek ponsel jika sudah ingin pulang ya!" aku menjawil hidung Sarada. Minta bawakan sesuatu itu selalu saja kue mahal kan?!

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi keluar Sarada? Makan malam atau nonton film di bioskop mungkin?" Sasuke mengajak Sarada berbicara tetapi matanya masih memandangiku.

Ting Tong.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku pergi," ucapku sambil berlalu menuju pintu depan rumah.

Gaara sudah menunggu dengan senyuman yang membuat wajah putihnya terlihat semakin tampan. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lengkungan kebawah dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearahku.

"Gaara…maaf aku membuatmu menunggu…"

"Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya bungsu Rei dengan sangar.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke tepat berada satu langkah dibelakang tubuhku. Tangannya bersedekap dan memancarkan aura permusuhan yang sangat kental kepada Gaara.

"Ini rumahku Rei. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, berani sekali kau mengajak istri seseorang berkencan sementara suaminya berada di rumahnya…"

Uchiha sialan. Apa yang sedang coba dilakukannya sekarang?

"Hentikan omong kosong itu Sasuke! Cepat kita pergi dari sini Gaara!" aku melangkah keluar rumah tetapi Gaara masih saja berdiri didepan pintu. Kali ini ia benar-benar berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Gaara…" aku merengek.

"Apa maksudnya itu Uchiha?" Gaara ikut melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau bertanya pada Uchiha yang mana? Padaku atau kepada istriku?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanan. Dengan wajah pura-pura polos tetapi masih dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Sakura, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Sarada di rumah dengan orang gila ini!" seru Gaara dan membuat aku terlonjak karena kerasnya nada bicara Gaara yang biasanya tak pernah membentak.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku Papa dari Uchiha Sarada lho… Kami bahkan sudah memiliki rencana malam ini. Sayang sekali tidak bisa menjadi makan malam keluarga karena ada panda merah yang menculik Mama Sarada…"

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut. Apa-apaan ekspresi itu. Menggelikan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Gaara! Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini!" desakku.

Gaara menatapku meminta penjelasan atas semuanya. Aku memang belum mengatakan apapun kepada Gaara. Belum sempat. Atau sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku terlampau malas untuk menceritakan tentang keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang memaksa untuk kembali masuk kedalam kehidupanku.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita pergi dulu saja!"

Akhirnya Gaara mengikuti langkahku menuju mobil miliknya.

"Rei Gaara!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji ' _ai'_ dikening. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hari ini aku biarkan kau membawa Sakura karena aku tau dia sangat menyukai ' _the phantom of the opera_ '. Tapi jangan sentuh istriku dengan tanganmu atau akan kupatahkan semua jari-jarimu itu, kau mengerti?!"

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Kudengar giginya bergemeletuk. Adik dari Temari ini begitu ingin menghajar Sasuke tetapi ia menahan diri.

"Ya Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sendirilah yang akan menyentuhku," aku menoleh kearah Sasuke hanya untuk melihat reaksinya akibat ucapan Gaara. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam lengan Gaara. Aku senderkan kepalaku di bahu Gaara dan saat itulah gedebam keras pintu yang dibanting terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Gaara yang sedang menyetir segera menanyaiku. Dia tampak tidak sabar untuk segera mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jadi begitulah, untuk sementara Sasuke akan tinggal bersama aku dan Sarada sampai kami resmi bercerai…" ujarku setelah menjelaskan semua duduk perkaranya pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang Gaara rasakan sekarang. Maksudku dia memang bukan tipe yang memancarkan emosi yang sedang dirasakan seperti Naruto. Tapi dia tidak pernah diam seperti ini sebelumnya. Gaara selalu ramah.

"Gaara… Katakan sesuatu…"

"Hn…"

"Aku minta maaf baru mengatakan keputusan sepenting itu kepadamu sekarang. Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya kepadamu malam ini sebenarnya. Tapi tidak dengan drama seperti tadi dulu… Huft…"

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Kau belum bercerai?"

"Akan," jawabku tak terima.

"Belum!" tegas Gaara.

"Sekarang memang belum tapi sedang dalam proses di pengadilan…" jelasku.

"Jadi selama ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita bersuami?" tanya Gaara dengan nada rendah.

"Eh?" aku tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Itu memang benar. Aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku masih istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja semua orang menganggap aku sudah bercerai dan juga aku tidak mengklarifikasinya.

"Benar begitukan?" kali ini Gaara bertanya sambil melirik kearahku.

"Aku istri dari suami yang meninggalkanku selama lima tahun lamanya Gaara!" jawabku akhirnya.

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau masih berstatus istri orang Sakura…" Gaara masih tetap mempertahankan nada rendah suaranya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar mengerikan.

"Lalu? Yang sudah ya sudah… Toh sekarang aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke sesegera mungkin…" aku mendesah frustasi. Aku mengerti jika Gaara marah karena aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur tentang diriku kepadanya. Tapi toh itu sudah berlalu. Apa lagi yang ingin ia permasalahkan?

"Hm. Banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang Sakura. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Asumsi demi asumsi…"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja. Aku kan menjawabnya dengan jujur kali ini. Eh? Aku selalu jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong padamu Gaara…"

"Ya, tapi tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau membiarkan aku dan semua orang berpikir bahwa asumsi kami benar. Itu sama saja dengan berbohong Sakura…" Gaara menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah makan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu saja. Masih satu setengah jam lagi sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai," ujar Gaara lalu turun dari mobil.

Kali ini Gaara tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kami berkeliling di gedung opera sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai. Tapi aku tidak berani membantah Gaara. Rasa bersalah membuat aku enggan berdebat dengannya.

"Pesan apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Apapun yang kau pesan. Tolong samakan saja," ujarku gugup.

Ini kali pertama Gaara bersikap dingin kepadaku. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Gaara yang kukenal adalah sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan hangat. Dia dibesarkan dari keluarga harmonis dan berkecukupan. Dia dan kakak-kakaknya begitu akrab satu sama lain. aku pikir tidak memberi tau Gaara tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi rupanya itu adalah hal penting bagi Gaara.

"Sakura…"

"Ya," aku hampir tersedak air minum karena terkejut. Gaara memanggilku setelah jeda keheningan yang lama.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Cerai," Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'memangnya apa lagi?'.

"Karena aku pikir sudah cukup,"

"Jadi kemarin-kemarin belum cukup?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu Sakura. Kau bilang kau merasa sudah cukup, lalu selama ini kau merasa belum cukup? Apa maksudnya itu? Selama ini kau menginginkan dia kembali jadi kau tidak berusaha menggugat cerai dirinya begitu? Dan sekarang kau memiliki aku jadi kau merasa tenang untuk akhirnya bercerai dengan Sasuke?"

"Apa? Sialan Gaara! Jika maksudmu aku sedang mencari dahan untuk bergelantung sebelum aku melepaskan dahan yang sebelumnya, kau salah besar! Dengar! Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirimu!" aku tidak percaya Gaara mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku! Berani-beraninya!

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kepadaku Sakura. Untuk apa selama lima tahun ini ternyata kau masih saja menjadi Uchiha?!" Gaara menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tampak tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa saat inipun, aku masih Uchiha Sakura.

"Keluarga Uchiha yang memintaku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula jika aku bercerai maka Sasuke akan bisa dengan bebas menikah lagi semaunya. Oh, jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu Gaara! Aku bukan tidak rela dia menikah lagi dengan orang lain. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin wanita perebut suami orang itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha begitu saja!"

"Wanita perebut suami?" ujar Gaara heran.

"Ya! Shion sang model itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura… Aku mengenal Shion dengan baik dan dia bukan wanita seperti yang kau tuduhkan…"

"Kau membelanya Gaara? Kau membela pelacur sialan itu?" sejauh mana Gaara mengenal Shion? Pelacur keparat! Apa tidak bisa dia tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki yang menjadi kekasihku?

"Aku tidak membela siapapun Sakura. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Shion itu wanita yang baik meski yah, dia senang menggoda lelaki, untuk sekedar gurauan saja Sakura…"

"Kau pernah terjebak godaannya juga Gaara?" aku terbelalak ngeri. Ya Tuhan, model gila itu ingin memacari seluruh lelaki tampan atau apa?

"Apa? Tidak! Dia beberapa kali menjadi model tetap untuk produk perusahaanku. Dan percayalah padaku, meski dia agak sulit karena banyak maunya, tapi dia profesional dalam bekerja…" Gaara mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan percayalah padaku bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sudah dengan santainya menghancurkan rumahtanggaku!" aku memanggil pelayan dan meminta segelas anggur. Pembicaraan ini membuat aku menginginkan alkohol. Apa semestinya aku meminta yang lebih keras dari sekedar anggur? Ugh!

"Ada ketidak _matching_ an cerita disini Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Begini. Jika Shion adalah perusak hubungan rumahtanggamu. Maka harusnya dia dan Sasuke menjadi kekasih sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, Shion dan Sasuke, mereka baru menjalin hubungan sekitar setahun belakangan…" ucap Gaara yakin.

"Kalau begitu mudah saja…"

"Apanya Sakura?"

"Itu artinya Shion berbohong padamu!" tukasku lantang.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Memang benar kata Shion apartemennya disewa oleh seorang teman. Dan yang menyewanya itu dengan baik hati masih memperbolehkan Shion untuk kadang kala menginap disana. Secara tidak langsung mereka memang tinggal bersama. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga. Karena pekerjaan Shion yang mengharuskannya berpindah-pindah tempat dia hanya sesekali tinggal di apartemen itu. Uang sewanya lumayan dan dia tidak perlu mencari tempat untuk menyimpan barang pribadinya. Menjadi model tidak lantas memiliki uang banyak seperti yang orang lain kira…"

Gaara menyeruput jus buah naga yang dipesannya. Buah eksotis yang entah bagaimana terlihat serasi dengan si bungsu keluarga Rei ini. Agak sulit mendapatkan buah ini di Konoha. Gaara meminum jusnya hingga tandas. Menyisakan sedikit sisa berwarna kemerahan di bibir dan lidahnya saat ia membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan berbicara.

"Dan sepertinya kita semua tau siapa yang menyewa apartemen milik Shion itu kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke… Dia mampu membeli sebuah apartemen kecil dengan biaya sewa apartemen mewah milik Shion. Tetapi mengapa seorang yang rasional seperti Sasuke malah mengambil keputusan yang cenderung menghamburkan uang seperti itu Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan kilatan di ujung matanya.

"Tentu saja karena Shion adalah kekasihnya. Wajar jika Sasuke merasa harus membayar sebagian _living cost._ Dia tidak akan mau dianggap parasit yang menempeli wanita," aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara saat ini. Dia adalah pemuda cerdas. Mengapa harus berbicara berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Sudah kukatakan pada awalnya mereka bukan kekasih Sakura…"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Gaara? Apa kau lebih mempercayai Shion dibandingkan dengan aku?"

"Shion, tidak. Mantan kekasih Shion, iya. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, kami bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Aburame Shino, seorang _entertainer_ multitalenta yang bergabung dalam sebuah boyband. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi atletis serta wajah tampan, begitu serasi dengan Shion. Mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan karena, ya kau tau, penggemar, _haters_ , hal-hal yang ada di dalam kehidupan mereka,"

"Hah? Kalau begitu mereka putus karena Sasuke?" aku semakin bingung.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan secara tuntas untukmu Sakura. Sasuke meninggalkan kau dan Sarada lima tahun yang lalu. Tinggal di apartemen Shion. Saat itu Shion dan Shino masih menjalin kasih. Setiap Shion menginap di apartemen yang Sasuke sewa, Shino selalu ikut menginap. Tiga tahun setelah itu Shion dan Shino putus. Mereka berada pada agensi yang sama dan mereka tidak boleh menjalin hubungan. Shino meminta Shion pindah agensi agar mereka bisa tetap bersama. Tapi percayalah padaku agensi yang sekarang memegang kontrak dengan mereka adalah yang terbaik meski kejam.

Shion sebenarnya ingin agar Shino memperistri dirinya. Shino tidak pernah, atau belum aku tidak tau, berpikir untuk menikah. Dia tidak seserius itu menjalin hubungan dengan Shion. _Long story short_ , mereka akhirnya putus. Setahun kemudian, Shion berkata bahwa dia sudah _move on_. Dia menjalani hubungan dengan pria yang menyewa apartemennya. _Well,_ bukan hubungan romantis tapi _casual,_ Shion masih terluka karena Shino meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya. _So,_ Sasuke bukanlah alasan putusnya hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sakura, aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini. Dulu, sebelum aku tau siapa yang kau tuduh sebagai orang ketiga didalam rumahtanggamu, aku pikir benar bahwa Sasuke pergi karena wanita lain. Namun sekarang aku meragukan hal itu. Jadi, mengapa Sasuke sampai pergi?"

Gaara tersenyum kearahku. Tapi bukan jenis senyuman yang menyenangkan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kepalaku sungguh terasa berputar dan ini bukan karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Jika saja aku tau alasannya Gaara…" gumamku pelan.

"Kau bisa bertanya kepadanya…" Gaara mengangkat tangannya kearah pelayan dan meminta _bill_.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Bahwa Sasuke kehilangan sebagian ingatannya?"

"Ah, jadi itu juga salah satu hal yang ia lupakan ya," aku mengangguk sementara Gaara mengeluarkan sejumlah uang tunai untuk membayar.

"Lalu itu pula alasan mengapa dia saat ini terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkanmu kembali?" lanjut Gaara.

"Dia mengira dia masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Sungguh menggelikan. Apapun alasannya untuk pergi Gaara, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia telah menelantarkan aku dan Sarada!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa dia tidak menceraikanmu dari dulu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara sungguh membuat aku terdiam. Jujur aku akui pada awalnya aku merasa itu pertanda bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin kehilanganku. Tapi setahun dua tahun kemudian aku merasa bodoh untuk mempercayai pemikiran seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin menyiksaku, pada akhirnya itulah kesimpulan yang aku percayai. Dia adalah bajingan egois yang ingin melihat aku menderita.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa tau hal itu kecuali ingatannya kembali," ujarku dengan senyuman masam.

"Jika aku menjadi kau Sakura…"

Aku memandang mata Gaara, warna mata yang sama seperti milikku tetapi hijau miliknya agak pudar.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya di rumah itu lagi. Dan Sarada, ada yang aneh tentang anak mu itu bukan? Selama ini dia, menurut pengamatanku, berada dipihakmu. Tapi mengapa sekarang dia malah dengan senang hati Sasuke kembali kesana?"

Aku menelan ludah. Tak kusangka Gaara memikirkan smeua ini dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tau," ucapku gugup.

"Aku kira kau tau Sakura. Aku kira kau sangat tau," Gaara tersenyum, kali ini matanya ikut melengkung, sebuah senyum yang tulus.

Gaara berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku. Sesampainya dimobil aku merasa berkeringat. Padahal AC sudah berada pada titik terendah. Dan aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk memakai mantelku.

"Tau apa Gaara?" apa sejelas itu?

"Kau ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Kau dan Sarada," aku menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Darimana dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?!

"Hari ini, aku yang menjadi alatnya ya? Untuk membuat Sasuke menyesal telah pergi dari kalian?" Gaara tertawa. Tanganku gemetar.

"Tidak perlu cemas Sakura. Aku tidak marah. Maksudku, aku tak masalah kau menggunakan aku seperti itu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja…" aku membeo.

"Apa kau yakin akan menang?"

"Ini bukan permainan Gaara. Tidak ada menang dan kalah," aku mendengus.

"Ini seperti permainan bagiku," Gaara bersikeras.

"Oya? Permainan jenis apa Gaara?"

"Permainan yang menang jadi arang, yang kalah jadi abu," ujar Gaara dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Berarti tidak ada yang menang,"

"Tepat!" Gaara menyunggingkan senyumnya, kali ini dengan wajah sedih, "Sakura, menyakiti Sasuke yang sedang tidak mengingat apapun, hanya akan membuatmu merasa bersalah setelahnya. Ini bukan permainan yang adil. Bahkan jika ingatan Sasuke kembali, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada. Menyakitinya hanyalah sebuah acara balas dendam."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya Gaara. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku atau Sarada!" desisku.

"Aku memang tidak tau. Tapi aku tau rasanya menjadi Sasuke," gumam Gaara pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau jauh berbeda dari lelaki brengsek itu Gaara! Jauh!"

"Aku pernah menjadi brengsek Sakura!" bentak Gaara. "Aku pernah menjadi lelaki brengsek yang merangkak kembali kepada wanita yang aku cintai. Dan sepertinya itu sudah mengalir dalam darah kalian para wanita. Kalian berpura-pura menerima permintaan maaf, kemudian, dengan kuku yang cantik para wanita akan menggores permukaan kulit kami secara perlahan tetapi terus menerus. Memanfaatkan rasa bersalah hingga kalian puas dan menendang apa yang tersisa dari kami."

"Aku bukan mantan kekasihmu Gaara," aku menarik nafas dalam. Malam ini harusnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah kehilangan mood untuk menikmati pertunjukan opera.

"Tidak terlintas sedikitpun untuk balas dendam huh Sakura?"

Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Kau dan Sasuke berbeda Gaara. Kau meminta maaf dengan tulus. Kau kembali karena kau tersadar. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat dimata mantan kekasihmu. Bagimu mungkin dia sudah menyakiti permintaan maafmu yang tulus. Namun baginya tidak semudah itu. Tidak semuanya bisa selesai dengan permintaan maaf saja,"

"Kalau begitu harusnya para wanita bersabar. Jika tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah berubah, bagaimana bisa membuktikan bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar kata maaf?!"

"Entahlah Gaara. Tapi satulah yang pasti. Keberadaan Sasuke bukan untuk meminta maaf secara tulus dan membuktikan apapun kepada kami, kepadaku dan Sarada. Dia datang karena kehilangan ingatan. Hanya itu,"

Aku segera turun dan mulai mengantri dalam pemeriksaan tiket masuk gedung opera sementara Gaara memarkir mobilnya. Dengan langkah gontai Gaara berdiri disebelahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, yang segera kusesali kemudian.

"Jika ingatannya kembali, dan ternyata dia tulus ingin kembali kepadamu Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan betapa tulusnya permintaan maafnya kepadamu?"

"Kalau kau, maunya aku seperti apa?"

"Agak sulit. Aku ingin setiap orang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua tanpa harus ada niat balas dendam dipihak yang memberikan kesempatan. Tapi, jika itu kau…aku…" Gaara menundukkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi!" aku menepuk pundak Gaara. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi Sakura,"

"Apa itu?"

"Sasuke jelas pergi bukan karena Shion. Bukankah itu artinya dia pergi karena-mu?"

"Kau menuduh akulah yang salah begitu maksudmu Gaara?"

"Tidak. Tolong jangan berburuk sangka. Yang aku maksud adalah, bukankah artinya, permasalahan dalam rumahtangga-lah yang membuat Sasuke pergi dari rumah? Permasalahan apapun itu… Yang membuat dirinya merasa harus pergi?!"

"Kami memang bertengkar. Dan aku menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi itu karena kata-katanya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia menyalahkanku karena keguguran bayi laki-laki yang sangat ia inginkan! Beberapa hari setelah ia pergi kedua orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal. Tanpa ada orang ketigapun, meninggalkan aku dan Sarada dalam keadaan seperti itu, bukankah itu terlalu kejam?

Oleh karena itu Gaara. Biarkan aku dan Sarada sedikit memberinya rasa sakit yang kami alami. Biarkan aku, meminjam istilahmu, mengores kulitnya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note

Hallo… wow sudah 2017 lho! Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini ya.. :*

Maaf aku update-nya lama ya. Banyak hal yang terjadi di penghujung tahun. Pernikahan sepupu sih yang membuat aku jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetik.

Iya, chapter kemarin ada adegan makan es krim yang terinspirasi dari novel Ika N. hahaha Saat aku mengetik cerita kemudian aku tersadar ada cerita yang agak sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, bertengkar karena kehamilannya keguguran. Jadilah aku mengambil salah satu adegan yang itu. Tapi ternyata setelah aku baca ulang, tidak mirip sama sekali konfliknya. Humpt…

Kalian sudah nonton Sherlock Holmes Season 4 Episode 1?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku sungguh berbahagia, tadinya. Pulang ke rumah, dimana ada Sarada dan Sakura didalamnya adalah hal yang sangat aku inginkan. Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat. Tapi ternyata hanya aku yang menganggap bahwa ini akan menjadi awal dari semuanya lagi. Memulai dari awal. Mencoba mencari dimana hal yang salah dari pernikahan kami dan memperbaikinya.

Sakura sepertinya hanya memikirkan bagaimana supaya secepatnya dirinya dan aku bercerai. Kedatangan aku di rumah ini pun hanya karena Itachi memintanya dan Sarada mengiyakan. Jika itu keputusan Sakura saja, maka aku sudah pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk ke rumah ini. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi sepertinya hubungan Sakura dan Gaara serius.

Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Sarada pernah berkata bahwa Sakura baru berkencan satu tahun yang lalu. Itupun setelah satu tahun pendekatan. Butuh waktu dua tahun untuknya menerima Gaara sebagai kekasih. Sebelumnya? Apa dia masih menungguku? Dan sekarang dia telah benar-benar ingin aku hilang dari kehidupannya? Huft. Aku benar-benar harus berbicara dengan Sakura mengenai semua ini. Masih lama tidak sih dia pulang nonton operanya?

Berkali-kali aku melirik jam dinding. Sarada sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Tadi kami hanya menonton dvd di rumah. Rupanya remaja begitu labil. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit dia berubah pikiran dari nonton di bioskop dan makan malam diluar menjadi memesan _delivery_ _pizza_ dan menonton dvd _Blu-ray yang_ dipinjamnya dari seorang teman. Film tentang siapa itu yang berbicara lewat komputer karena tubuhnya lumpuh atau semacamnya. Penulis The Grand Design, aku tidak ingat namanya tapi ingat bukunya. Tak ku sangka Sarada menyukai film biografi seperti itu.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Aku menunggu Sakura sambil menonton berita malam. aku diperbolehkan menggunakan kamar itu, kamar yang tadinya untuk anak laki-laki kami. Tadinya kamar itu sudah penuh dengan barang-barang bayi. Tapi sepertinya Sakura telah membereskan semuanya. Membiarkan kamar itu kosong memang lebih baik ketimbang melihat kamar itu sedemikian siap untuk ditinggali seorang anak. Mungkin seperti itulah cara Sakura agar cepat melupakan sakit hatinya.

Aku mendengar suara kunci pintu yang diputar. Sakura-kah? Sepertinya. Haruskah aku menyambutnya di pintu depan? Tidak, lebih baik menunggunya disini saja. Tenangkan debaran jantung ini ya Tuhan. Seperti anak remaja saja. Aku tau dada ini berdetak lebih keras bukan hanya karena kesal Sakura pergi dengan si panda merah itu. Aku mengakui aku berdebar karena adrenalin. Sedikit _nervous_ ketika menyadari sebentar lagi akan melihat wajah Sakura lagi.

Ini karena aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai wanita merah muda itu? Apa dia tau? Atau dia akan tersenyum sinis dan berkata 'hentikan omong kosong itu Sasuke' seperti tadi sore? Apa yang akan aku katakan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Sakura mengubah pandangannya dan memaafkannya?

"Selamat datang," sapaku saat Sakura masuk. Dia hanya melirikku dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa pertunjukkannya semengerikan itu?"

"Hah?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wajahmu. Wajahmu terlihat sangat sedih. Apa pertunjukkannya begitu mengecewakan?" aku tau tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ini adalah pertunjukkan opera internasional. Mereka adalah para entertainer profesional yang mahir dibidang drama dan musikal.

"Gaara berkata kami harus _break_ ,"

"Ha?" aku ternganga. Sungguh tidak keren. Maksudku aku sangat bersyukur itu terjadi. Tapi begitu mengejutkan hingga aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya. Gaara sangat percaya diri bahwa dia akan mendapatkan Sakura. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kau dengar aku Sasuke. Gaara ingin kami _break_ sampai kita benar-benar bercerai," Sakura kembali meminum air mineralnya.

"Hm…" aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Sejujurnya aku ingin tau alasannya. Sangat ingin tau. Apa karena Gaara akhirnya tau bahwa kami belum bercerai? Memang keluarga Rei adalah keluarga yang se-religius itu kah?

"Gaara ingin aku menyelesaikan dulu apa yang tersisa diantara kita. Dia tidak ingin terlibat. Maksudku, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang," Sakura melepaskan jepitan rambut dengan hiasan mutiara yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya tergerai jatuh dikening. Aku ingin mengusapnya. Wajah itu.

"Tak kusangka dia pria yang seperti itu,"

"Ya, dia pernah mengalaminya. Menjadi pengemis-maaf. Jadi dia pikir semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan juga mendapatkan kesempatan kedua," ucap Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol air yang kini telah kosong, "Menggelikan!"

"Sakura," aku melangkah mendekat. Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Gaara. Dia pria yang baik. Dan aku senang sekali kau memperbolehkan aku menginap disini," ujarku.

"Mestinya aku tidak melakukannya," Sakura memejamkan matanya.

" _Please._ Bisakah kita membicarakannya? Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku kesempatan Sakura."

"Tidak, kaulah yang tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan. Kupikir kita akan melihat ke mana arah hubungan kita berdua, hanya kau dan aku, tetapi di jalan yang berbeda."

Diluar dugaanku. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar masih membenciku. Aku sudah berada disini, mengira aku sudah siap untuk mengatakan permintaan maafku dan semuanya. Tapi aku merasa seperti sedang kembali berdiri di kamar kami, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terlintas maupun tak sepantasnya kukatakan pada hari itu.

"Sakura, aku mengerti kau mungkin mengira aku pergi dari kau, istriku dan Sarada, anakku, adalah karena wanita lain. Tapi percayalah padaku Sakura, bukan karena itu…"

Aku mengingatnya. Ingatanku kembali kemarin malam sebelum aku kesini. Dan kupikir aku harus mengatakan semua yang aku ingat pada Sakura. Dia berhak mengetahuinya.

"Aku dan Shion baru…"

"Menjalin kasih selama, mungkin kurang dari setahun ini, bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Aku baru ingat hal itu kemarin. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Shion setelah aku tau kau berpacaran dengan Gaara. Aku pikir dengan begitu aku juga bisa cepat melupakan dirimu. Toh, kau juga sudah menemukan seseorang," kataku sambil mendekatinya, "aku tidak menyalahkanmu kau marah padaku, karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Bagus," katanya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Terakhir kali kita bertengkar, hari dimana aku meninggalkan rumah, sikapku benar-benar buruk. Maafkan aku."

"Memang sudah sepantasnya."

"Aku sungguh menyesalinya Sakura. Kumohon, maafkanlah aku," kataku.

"Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke. Meski bukan karena wanita lain, itu tidak mengubah apapun. Kau membuat aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau membuat aku berpikir bahwa aku 'kurang', bahwa aku _worthless_. Tidak pernah sekalipun kau mencoba menjelaskan padaku tentang Tayuya. Tidak pernah kau ingin mengakhiri kesalahpahaman itu Sasuke. Coba kau pikirkan lagi kenapa hah? Pernahkah kau pikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku?

Kau meninggalkan aku disaat aku sedang dalam keadaan paling rendah dalam hidupku. Kehilangan calon bayi. Kehilangan kedua orangtuaku. Dan kau tidak ada saat itu Sasuke. Tidak ada… Sekarang kau meminta maaf dan berkata berikan dirimu kesempatan? Selama lima tahun Sasuke, pernahkah sekali saja kau menciptakan kesempatan itu untuk dirimu sendiri?

Bahkan mungkin hanya kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu lalu kau mau kembali ke rumah ini lagi Sasuke. Siapa yang tau kalau ternyata dibelakang kepalamu itu kau sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan aku atau Sarada?"

Tanpa sempat aku berpikir, Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan mendorongku. Dengan keras. Pernyataan blakblakan yang sama sekali di luar kebiasaan Sakura itu seperti lemparan bola keras yang menumbuk dahi di antara kedua mataku. Merasa gamang, pandanganku mengabur dan nanar jauh ke belakang tubuhnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu, apapun untuk kujadikan fokus. Yang kutemukan adalah tempelan pohon ceri di pintu kulkas.

Terpana memandangi rona merah itu aku tersadar, Sakura benar. Aku memang belum, sampai momen tadi, menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah bukan milikku lagi meski dirinya secara sah dimata hukum dan agama masih menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga, aku tersadar bahwa aku selama ini, berlayar mengarungi hidupku seorang diri. Aku membuang Sakura dan Sarada dari perahu kehidupanku. Tapi kenapa?

"Sakura, aku mengerti semua yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Aku menerimanya, semua kemarahanmu itu, aku menerimanya Sakura."

Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Riasan matanya sudah luntur akibat air mata dan gosokan keras dari tangannya yang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kita duduk dan membicarakan ini dengan baik satu per satu. Karena ini sungguh seperti benang kusut Sakura. Dengan ingatanku yang masih hilang sebagian dan perasaan yang aku berani bersumpah padamu, aku masih mencintaimu, aku berharap bisa menyatukan kepingan _puzzle_ masalah rumahtangga kita ini. Setidaknya, kita semua berhak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Sakura membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Masih dengan gaun dengan bahu yang terbuka seluruhnya, berwarna merah menggoda. Aku hanya perlu menatap kearah lain agar konsentrasiku tidak hilang karena memandangi tubuh istriku sendiri. Menyedihkan.

"Bicaralah," perintah Sakura mutlak.

"Baik. Pertama, aku ingat bahwa aku telah banyak mengabaikanmu saat kau hamil dan dengan tidak pantas mengatakan bahwa itu salahmu, padahal itu bukan kesalahanmu. Siapapun yang pantas disalahkan itu adalah aku, suami yang tidak bertanggungjawab ini," ujarku setelah menarik sebuah kursi makan dan duduk tepat diseberang Sakura.

"Kita sudah mengakhiri permasalahan itu Sasuke. Kau mungkin mengabaikanku dan sebagainya, kau tau, terlalu banyak bekerja dan jarang di rumah. Tapi kau selalu memelukku saat tidur, memperhatikanku dengan caramu sendiri. Memberikan fasilitas yang lengkap dan disertai pekerja rumahtangga yang membantuku. Yang kau katakan sebelum kau pergi ada benarnya. Aku juga bersalah… Terlalu berambisi dengan gelar dokter spesialisku. Tanpa mempedulikan dirimu lagi," Sakura tersenyum hambar.

Mungkin yang merasakan rasa bersalah bukan hanya aku. Mungkin, ternyata selama ini Sakura mengutuki dirinya. Berharap melakukan apa yang tidak ia lakukan di masa lalu. Berandai-andai apa jadinya jika dia memilih jalan yang berbeda, akankah garis takdir kami juga menjadi tak sama.

"Setelah aku keguguran," Sakura melanjutkan, "kita bertengkar hebat. Kau mungkin sudah mengingatnya. Kau menyalahkan aku. Tentu saja aku marah dan malah melampiaskan dengan semakin sibuk di rumah sakit dan universitas. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengobrol lagi. Aku, _well_ , aku tidak lagi melayanimu sebagai seorang istri. Jadi saat kau pulang dengan Tayuya malam itu. Aku seperti dijatuhkan dari gedung yang sangat tinggi.

Aku mempercayai bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh wanita lain. Tapi malam itu, aku melihatnya. Dan itu seolah menyadarkanku, saat aku tidak memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh pria, maka pria itu akan mencarinya dari wanita lain yang mau memberikannya."

"Tidak seperti itu kejadiannya Sakura. Aku dan Tayuya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kau boleh menyamakan aku dengan para pendeta atau biksu. Aku ini pria yang tahan akan godaan wanita," itu benar, aku bukan seseorang yang mesum seperti sahabatku Naruto. Selama hidupku aku hanya pernah menyentuh Sakura. Baiklah aku tidak ingat apa aku pernah menyentuh Shion.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya kepadaku Sasuke. Saat kau pergi, kau pergi tanpa pernah mengabariku apapun lagi. Menemui Sarada-pun kau minta tolong lewat Itachi. Dan saat orangtuaku meninggal… Saat orangtuaku meninggal…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara.

"Saat orangtuamu meninggal? Orangtuamu sudah meninggal?" Kizashi dan Mebuki meninggal? Mertuaku sudah tiada? Kapan?

"Ya Sasuke, beberapa hari setelah kau pergi dari rumah. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Dan kau, kau tidak datang. Kau menelpon sebentar, tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang kita bicarakan. Tapi kau tidak datang…" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku tidak yakin apa dia sedang menangis atau menahan amarah.

Jadi aku, aku yang tidak kehilangan ingatan, tau bahwa kedua mertuaku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak yakin dengan firasat yang aku rasakan sekarang. Hatiku mengatakan itu semua ada hubungannya dengan keputusanku untuk tidak kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Dan entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk tidak pernah lagi menemui Sakura tanpa aku tau jelas alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah berangkat ke universitas. Sepertinya dia harus mengajar di kelas pagi. Aku mengambil tomat dari dalam kulkas dan sebotol air mineral dingin. Sarada sedang memakan serealnya dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Tomat itu tidak enak!" ujar anak gadisku itu.

"Memang tidak enak. Tapi sangat enak! Manis, asam dan segar," aku mencuci tomat-tomat itu dan mulai membuat _smoothies_.

"Jadi, apa rencana liburan kita hari ini?" lanjutku sambil melirik pada Sarada.

"Liburan kita? Hanya aku yang akan berlibur. Papa berikan uang dan aku akan pergi bersama temanku ke taman bermain," Sarada menyuap sereal terakhirnya, "Papa tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan menghabiskan hari bersama Papa berdua saja kan?" tanyanya dengan nada 'yang-benar-saja'.

"Aku pikir kita akan bersenang-senang bersama Sarada," baiklah aku memang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anakku. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kulewatkan dan aku ingin menjadi dekat dengannya.

"Jadi selama ini Papa tidak ingin bersenang-senang bersamaku kan? Kalau tidak kehilangan ingatan tidak akan mengajakku jalan-jalan bukan?"

Aku mematikan mesin pembuat _smoothies_. Sarada benar. Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ini jika aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu? Tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan anakku begini, sepertinya.

"Mungkin kecelakaan itu berkah dari Tuhan untuk Papa. Buktinya Papa bisa sarapan bersama Sarada sekarang," ujarku berusaha diplomatis.

"Ck!" Sarada berdecak kesal.

"Kau sudah ada janji dengan temanmu hari ini? Ke taman bermain? Bagaimana kalau Papa ikut kalian?"

"Papa sudah gila?! Itu sangat memalukan! Ughhh!" Sarada membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa memangnya? Pacar mu?" bagus, ada kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal pribadi mengenai Sarada tanpa terlihat aneh.

"Dengan Boruto. Dia bukan pacar ku!"

"Kalau Boruto sih, tinggal Papa hubungi dan berkata Papa ingin ikut dia pasti setuju," hah, dengar itu Naruto, anak mu ternyata mengincar anak ku ya.

"Apa? Papa kenal dengan Boruto? Kalian dekat?" Sarada terkejut.

"Ya semacam itu…" aku melihat adanya kecemburuan dimata Sarada. Terlihat cemburu aku lebih dekat kepada Boruto dibandingkan dengannya.

"Dia anak Naruto kan? Naruto itu teman dekat Papa jadi wajar kalau Papa mengenal Boruto. Jam berapa dia akan menjemputmu?" aku mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sarada dan mulai meminum _smoothie_ tomat yang kuanggap sebagai sarapan.

"Seharusnya lima belas menit lagi," jawab Sarada sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Memang aku harus mempersiapkan apa?"

"Entahlah. Berpakaian dengan manis atau semacamnya, hal-hal yang anak perempuan lakukan sebelum pergi berkencan?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan dasar Papa bodoh! Aku tidak perlu berdandan hanya karena pergi ke taman bermain. Begini juga aku sudah manis!" Sarada berdiri dan mencuci mangkuk bekas serealnya.

"Semua Uchiha memiliki tingkat percaya diri seperti itu ya," gumamku.

"Ah, Boruto sudah datang. He… Tumben lebih cepat," Sarada berlari kecil dan dapat kulihat senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dasar _tsundere_. Dia ternyata juga menyimpan rasa kepada Boruto rupanya.

"Tidak ada bunyi bel. Darimana kau tau Boruto sudah datang?" tanyaku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dia mengirimi aku pesan Papa," ujar Sarada menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel miliknya.

"Jadi begitukah anak sekarang? Tidak membunyikan bel tetapi mengirim pesan kepada yang bersangkutan saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya? Sungguh tidak sopan," omelku.

"Apa sih Papa?"

"Ya kalau bertamu meskipun ingin bertemu sebentar saja dengan anak penghuni rumah sebaiknya membunyikan bel agar orangtuanya tau siapa yang datang dan mengunjungi anaknya. Itu yang dinamakan dengan sopan santun," ujarku panjang lebar namun Sarada hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya Papa," ucap Sarada. Mungkin dia benar, entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena kehilangan ingatan itu ya?

"Pagi Sarada, kau sudah siap?" Boruto memamerkan senyum lima jari yang persis seperti ayahnya.

"Pagi Boruto," sapaku dari belakang tubuh Sarada.

"Paman Sasuke?!" pekiknya tidak elit.

"Yo,"

"Paman sudah tinggal bersama Bibi Sakura dan Sarada lagi?! Syukurlah… Sarada selalu bercerita dia sangat merindukan Paman,"

"Boruto!" Sarada menghentakkan kakinya dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Ah, maaf…" Boruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Sarada lembut. Aku terpana. Anak ini bahkan lebih _gentleman_ dari Naruto. "Maafkan aku kelepasan bicara. Jadi pergi sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Paman boleh ikut?"

"Papa!" bentak Sarada.

"Hahaha aku bercanda. Kalian pergilah. Aku ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi sekarang," aku menyerahkan kartu debit kepada Sarada. Ia menerimanya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Tidak perlu Paman Sasuke. Aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Sarada hari ini,"

"Diam Boruto! Ini untuk keperluanku. Memang kau mau membayar jika aku masuk ke toko souvenir?!" Sarada dengan cepat memasukkan kartu dengan tanda Visa tersebut kedalam tas selempangnya. "Ayo," Sarada menarik tangan Boruto dan mereka berjalan melewati pintu.

"Dah Paman, Sarada akan kujaga dengan baik, jangan khawatir…" Boruto berteriak lantang sementara Sarada bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berpamitan denganku.

Baiklah, aku juga harus segera pergi. Tempat yang akan aku datangi cukup jauh dan memakan waktu lama. Aku akan pergi ke kota dimana aku kecelakaan dan kehilangan sebagian ingatan. _Well,_ aku rasa mengecek apartemen tempat aku mengalami kebakaran akan memberikan petunjuk. Semoga saja dengan pergi kesana semua ingatanku bisa kembali secepatnya.

Agar lekas sampai aku mengunakan taksi. Jadi aku tidak peru repon naik turun kereta dan lebih menghemat waktu. Meski tidak menghemat uang. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya tertidur dan tepat tengah hari aku dibangunkan oleh supir taksi karena sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Apartemen yang kutempati selama di kota ini ternyata apartemen biasa. Cukup kecil tetapi besih dan rapi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan segera menuju kamar sumber kebakaran itu. Tidak banyak yang terbakar dan semua sudah diperbaiki.

"Hei. Pria api. Kau pasti kesini untuk mencari itu kan? Syukurlah kau datang! Aku benar-benar bingung benda sepenting itu harus aku apakan,"

Seorang pria dengan warna rambut kuning lurus yang diikat dan menyisakan poni di wajahnya menyapaku dengan senyuman aneh. Aku tidak ingin menghina penampilan seseorang tetapi dia adalah tipe wajah yang minta dihajar.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengenali anda," ujarku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, aku orang yang menyewa kamar yang kau bakar itu lho…" katanya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar apartemen diujung lorong, "aku mengenali wajahmu karena berusaha mencarimu dari koran-koran yang memuat kasus kebakaran itu".

"Aku tidak sengaja membakarnya. Lagipula kalau kau tau siapa aku mengapa tidak mengantarkan saja ke kediaman Uchiha saja benda yang kau sebut penting tadi?" aku merasa curiga dengan pria ini entah mengapa.

"Hei hei. Bersyukurlah aku sudah menyimpan benda itu! Kalau aku jual bagaimana? Lagipula sepertinya itu terlihat sangat mahal dan kau… jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat benda apa itu?"

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan kalau pria ini berkata bahwa itu terlihat mahal, maka mungkin saja itu adalah benda yang peting bukan?!

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau repot-repot menyimpannya. Tapi kalau kau tau siapa aku dan sepertinya dengan kehebatan internet pada masa sekarang, harusnya kau juga bisa segera tau alamat rumah orangtuaku bukan? Kecelakaan itu dimuat di mana-mana, tidak sulit untuk melacak nama belakang dan alamat orang yang menjadi korban kebakaran. Jika kau pikir itu mahal harusnya kau antarkan," ucapku sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Hei hei, aku ini orang yang cukup sibuk. Jadi bersyukur saja aku masih menyimpannya dan tidak kuberikan kepada pacarku, _man,_ " pria pirang lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang dulu aku sewa, "kau mau ikut atau apa?" ucapnya kepadaku yang hanya berdiam dan memandangi punggungnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, tetapi tidak ada kilasan masa lalu yang singgah di kepalaku. Apa aku harus ikut masuk kedalam dan melihat sekeliling kamar agar bisa mengingat sesuatu?

"Kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan mengambilkan barang milikmu itu,"

"Boleh aku ikut masuk?"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak. Kamarnya sangat berantakan dan aku tidak nyaman seseorang yang tidak ku kenal memasuki ruang pribadiku. Tunggulah ini tidak akan lama," lelaki pirang yang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu.

Memang tidak butuh waktu lama. Hanya dua menit dan pria dengan rambut poni dan kuncir satu ini sudah kembali menemuiku didepan pintu kamarnya. Mungkin dia menyimpannya ditempat yang mudah. Senyuman pria ini agak sedikit menyeramkan. Aku tidak melihat ada satu barangpun dia pegang. Sial, apa dia menipuku?

"Dengar _man,_ aku harap aku mengembalikannya lebih cepat. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang padamu bahwa aku sangat sibuk. Jadi kuharap aku tidak terlambat dan dia masih bersamamu. _You can ask her to marry you now,_ " ujarnya sambil merogoh saku celana.

Pria pirang membuka kepalan tangannya dan disanalah barang itu berada. Sebuah cincin yang aku yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah cincin penikahan milik Sakura.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak…"

"Deidara,"

"Terimakasih banyak Deidara,"

"Hei _man_ , kau tidak perlu menangis. Ya sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku sangat sibuk,"

Deidara pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung dengan cincin berlian ditelapak tanganku. Kilas balik yang aku inginkan akhirnya datang. Tidak kusangka sama sekali bahwa, kepingan ingatanku yang hilang, kini telah utuh kembali.

Tapi sungguh tidak seperti apa yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sakura keluar dari kantor pengacara kami dan disambut oleh hujan yang dingin. Sakura menepuk dada di bagian atas jantungnya untuk meyakinkan, mungkin untuk yang kelima kalinya sejak satu setengah menit yang lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dokumen surat persetujuanku untuk bercerai masih ada.

Kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya ke langit, seperti air yang menghujani wajahnya tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa hari sedang hujan, dan membuka paying hitamnya yang besar, membuatku merinding oleh perasaan _déjà vu_. Tapi ini semua bukan ilusi: faktanya kami sudah pernah berada di dalam situasi yang persis sama sebelumnya.

Hari dimana Sakura menghadapi kematian kedua orangtuanya sekaligus diwaktu yang sama. Saat itu aku menelpon, dan pada akhirnya aku datang. Hanya saja Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar datang. Waktu itu sama seperti hari ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Ia sedang mengenakan jas hujan berwarna krem dan gaun pendek hitam, persis seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Rambut merah jambunya dan wajah cantiknya sudah lebih dulu basah sebelum ia membuka payung hitam besar itu. Dan waktu itu juga dia menolehkan wajahnya kearahku dengan tatapan mata sayu yang sama. Seolah aku benar-benar telah membuat cahaya pada manik hijau itu padam sepenuhnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, " _harusnya kau saja yang mati_ ",

"kau mau mampir minum kopi atau makan sesuatu?"

Tidak bisa tidak, aku terkejut lalu tersenyum. Kali ini kata-katanya berubah rupanya. Kata-kata yang mendorong aku menjauh dan menarik diri sepenuhnya dari hidup Sakura. Aku berusaha sepenuhnya menjadi mati baginya. Dengan cara yang ternyata lebih menyakitkan bagi Sakura daripada kematian itu sendiri.

"sepertinya kopi boleh juga," kataku.

"aku lapar," katanya.

"oh," kataku, "oke, mari kita cari kafe".

Aku akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Sakura untuk bercerai. Bukan karena aku ingin. Tapi karena ia pantas mendapatkannya. Mungkin kalian yang mengetahui kisahku berharap bahwa yang kulupakan adalah sebuah alasan yang membuat Sakura mau kembali menerimaku sebagai suaminya. Oh, aku benar-benar berharap itulah yang terjadi.

Tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak seindah itu. Aku benar-benar seseorang yang brengsek. Aku tidak memiliki alasan. Lebih tepatnya alasanku pergi dari Sakura dan Sarada semata-mata karena kemarahan dan keegoisan. Aku marah karena Sakura tidak mempercayaiku bahwa aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku marah karena Sakura keguguran anak yang aku dambakan. Aku kemudian dengan egois berpikir "jika kau ingin aku mati, maka aku akan mati bagimu Sakura" saat dia terpuruk akibat kematian orangtuanya.

Aku mencintai Sakura. Sangat. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku sangat sadar itu tidak cukup. Setelah semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan karena diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nyali untuk memintanya menerima diriku kembali. Jadi dengan segera aku menghubungi pengacara keluarga Uchiha dan mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk melegalkan perceraian kami.

Kami masuk kedalam kafe pertama yang kami temui setelah berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit. Tidak cukup kuno untuk menjadi kafe butik bergaya retro, juga tidak cukup modern untuk punya _sushi_ atau hidangan organic di menunya. Meja-mejanya berlapis formika berwarna krem. Udaranya beraroma bawang bombai goreng. Sakura memesan daging kalkun di dalam dua lembar roti _whole wheat_ dengan saus _mustard_ , dengan saus tomat yang terpisah.

"Aku senang kau sudah mengurus proses perceraian kita," katanya, "lebih baik menyelesaikan semuanya, karena sekarang kita berdua sudah yakin".

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menjaga bibir tetap rapat agar tidak keluar kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak yakin atau aku tidak menginginkan ini atau lebih parah, kumohon Sakura terima aku kembali.

"Hukum perceraian mengharuskan adanya periode menunggu sampai tahap penyelesaian karena alasan-alasan yang bagus," ujar Sakura, "tapi pada intinya, sekarang kita sudah hidup terpisah bertahun-tahun, jadi aku tidak merasa sudah mengelak dari hukum perceraian negara ataupun tujuannya".

"Tapi ada saatnya kita tinggal bersama waktu liburan sekolah Sarada kemarin," kataku, "bukankah kau harus menghitung ulang waktunya karena saat itu kita bersama lagi?"

Aku hanya ingin menggodanya, tapi wajah Sakura berubah merah padam dan menyeka kasar mulutnya dengan kertas serbet tipis.

"Kita tidak hidup bersama sebagai suami-istri, ataupun seranjang. Jadi secara teknis itu tidak masuk hitungan!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ujarku, menyentuh lengannya. "Aku hanya menggodamu."

"oh," katanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan, " jadi bagaimana rasanya? Kembali bekerja dibidangmu setelah kembali mengingat semuanya?"

"Oh, biasa-biasa saja, kayaknya. Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan pergi. Mengurus anak perusahaan yang baru dibuka Itachi, dia sangat kerepotan jadi aku harus membantunya," baiklah aku berbohong, aku hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sakura. Sulit untuk berada di kota yang sama. Dengan perasaan cinta yang kini hanya aku saja yang rasa.

"Bukankah itu di luar negeri?" Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Sekitar delapan jam dengan pesawat,"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah Sakura, ku pikir prospek di sana bagus jadi mungkin akan lama," aku mengaduk kopi hitam milikku yang sisa seperempat dengan getir. _Mungkin selamanya_.

"Tapi Sarada masih membutuhkan Papanya, Sasuke. Aku pikir kita sepakat untuk membesarkan Sarada bersama-sama meski kita bercerai. Aku mengerti kita memiliki tabungan bersama untuk kepentingan Sarada. Aku kembali menjadi Haruno dan Sarada tetap Uchiha meski tinggal bersamaku. Tapi dia juga membutuhkan sosok Papanya, Sasuke," muka Sakura memerah.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sarada dan ia mengerti bahwa aku harus pergi Sakura," _dia mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu dan sulit bagiku untuk berada dekat denganmu tanpa memilikimu Sakura_.

"Kau akan mengunjunginya kan?"

"Aku akan mengunjunginya dan dia akan mengunjungiku. Kami akan berlibur bersama juga menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak daripada saat tahun-tahun aku pergi dari rumah. Aku sudah berjanji padanya," ujarku berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kau tau ini tidak mudah bagiku. Tapi aku merasa kita berdua akan lebih bahagia bila berpisah ketimbang bersama. Jadi aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengurus perceraian kita," katanya.

Aku ingin berteriak 'bahwa ini sangat sulit bagiku dan aku tidak mungkin bahagia dengan menjadi bukan suamimu' tapi itu benar-benar sebuah keegoisan yang lebih lagi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepada Haruno Sakura, bukan?! Jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tangannya.

Menatap langsung kedalam bola matanya yang hijau dan menyadari bahwa sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mencintainya dengan cukup, tidak pernah menunjukkan cintaku dengan cara yang benar. Sekarangpun aku masih mencintainya. Satu tangan yang bebas ku masukkan dalam saku celanaku. Aku meremas cincin pernikahan, yang dulunya, milik Sakura yang selalu kubawa dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Sakura," kataku. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu Sarada akan baik-baik saja, dan bahwa ia mencintaimu, bahkan ia pun mencintaiku. Aku meminta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan kepadamu. Aku telah benar-benar menyakitimu. Kau tau bahwa aku menyesal dan penuh rasa bersalah. Kuharap kita tidak perlu berpisah tapi aku tau kau akan lebih baik tanpa diriku. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa kecuali yang terbaik untukmu. Dan itulah yang sejujurnya." _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Selalu._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note

Sedih ya, terkadang kita menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Hanya karena kemarahan dan keegoisan kita. Dan ketika semuanya telah terlambat, segala sesuatu tidak bisa kembali kekeadaan semula. L

Hai… maafkan aku karena sudah sangat lama tidak update ya. Huhuhuhu aku ingin sekali update cerita ini tapi aku harus mengerjakan proposal thesis. Dan yey aku sudah maju seminar proposal! Ada perbaikan judul tapi aku lulus kok…dan aku dapat pembimbing tesis Prof yang baik sekali… Yokattaa…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada berbaring di tempat tidurnya, bersarang di dalam selimutnya meski udara masih panas, sambil memadangi langit-langit.

"Hai Sayang,"

"Hai Mama,"

"Mau berbaik hati makan malam bersama Mama?"

Aku memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan universitas membuat waktu yang biasa aku habiskan bersama Sarada menjadi berkurang dengan drastis. Aku menyebrangi kamar dan mendudukkan diri di ujung kursi anyaman di dekat meja. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali semua saran dan tips dari buku-buku tentang cara berbicara dengan anak remaja.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Mama makanlah sendirian saja," jawab Sarada.

"Mama mohon," kataku akhirnya, mendengar kegugupan dalam suaraku sendiri. Belakangan ini aku memang jarang mengadakan konfrontasi tentang apa pun dengannya, karena keluarga yang berantakan ini tidak membutuhkan seorang remaja yang lebih bete lagi dari sekarang.

Sarada berpikir semenit lamanya. "Baiklah," katanya, sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Dengan pelan Sarada berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, seakan-akan sedang menjelajahi sebuah museum, atau tempat di mana ia tidak boleh berlarian di gang atau berbicara keras-keras. Aku mengikutinya, sambil menahan napas. Belakangan ini Sarada sangat sensitif, sejak Sasuke pergi dan menetap di luar negeri. Beberapa kali aku mendapati Sarada menangis tanpa aku tahu sebabnya.

Aku ingin melindunginya, membuat semuanya menjadi baik, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan gerak maju kehidupan kami. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tetap menjadi mamanya. Toh selama ini kami memang hanya hidup berdua saja. Tapi dampak Sasuke tinggal lagi bersama kami ternyata sangat mempengaruhi Sarada. Dalam waktu itu, meski hanya tinggal sebagai Papa Sarada dan bukan sebagai suamiku, Sasuke membuat Sarada jatuh cinta.

Karena memang itu lah sosok Sasuke yang aku nikahi sebelumnya. Seorang yang begitu penyayang meski dingin dan _overprotective_. Setelah ingatannya kembali, Sasuke masih tinggal bersama kami selama beberapa bulan, kami bahkan menghabiskan dua minggu liburan terakhir Sarada dengan pergi ke pulau, sampai akhirnya ia setuju untuk menceraikan diriku. Dan setelah itu dia pergi ke cabang perusahaan yang baru di buka.

"Mama mau makan apa?" pertanyaan Sarada memecahkan lamunanku.

"Tadi Mama membuat pai daging. Sarada tolong siapkan meja ya," ujarku sambil mengambil loyang pai dan memotong pai daging itu menjadi empat bagian.

Rasanya lama sekali kami terduduk di sana, dalam cahaya yang mulai terasa redup. Kami sibuk mengunyah dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara saat menuangkan saos tomat. Sarada duduk diseberangku dan keheningan ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Seolah jarak antara aku dan Sarada lebih jauh dari lebar meja makan ini.

"Mama," akhirnya Sarada berkata. "Bisakah orang meramal masa depan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku. "Kadang-kadang kupikir bisa."

" _Well,_ apa Mama bisa sedikit meramal bahwa saat Mama menikahi Papa, pernikahan kalian tidak akan selamanya?"

Aku ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik untuknya. Tapi sekarang ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga penting.

"Hal-hal seperti itu, terjadi diluar kehendak kita Sarada. Dan tidak, Mama tidak merasakan 'perasaan' atau 'penglihatan' bahwa pernikahan kami nantinya akan berantakan."

"Jadi perasaan cinta yang Mama rasakan saat itu nyata bukan?"

Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sarada kali ini. Remaja memang _random_ tapi anakku luarbiasa _random-_ nya. "Ya," jawabku setelah menelan kunyahan pai.

"Bagaimana kita bisa yakin bahwa seseorang atau suatu perasaan tidak berubah?" Sarada menusuk-nusuk sisa-sisa kulit pai dengan garpu dan tidak menatap mataku.

"Kita tidak bisa Sarada. Setiap hal berubah setiap harinya. Kadang menjadi lebih baik dan terkadang juga menjadi lebih buruk. Tapi itu lah hidup, sayang. Dengar Sarada, Mama tidak ingin kau menjadi takut untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan atau percintaan hanya karena Mama dan Papa tidak berhasil mempertahankan rumahtangga kami…" aku mendesah. Ini lah bagian paling sulit saat kau berpisah dan memiliki anak.

"Mama, kau tau aku begitu membenci Papa karena dia telah menyakiti Mama dan pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja. Aku marah dan kecewa terhadapnya. Tapi liburan kita bertiga saat itu seru sekali, lalu saat Papa disini, membantuku dengan pe er serta memperhatikanku dan aku jadi menginginkannya ada sebagai Papa-ku selamanya, berada disini sebagai keluarga yang normal seperti keluarga lain,"

Aku ingat betapa senangnya Sarada saat itu, menunggangi ombak dalam pelukan Sasuke, dan betapa banyak perhatian yang dicurahkan Sasuke padanya. Sarada benar-benar terbuai olehnya, dan aku sendiri, meski mati-matian berusaha menahan diri, juga terpikat. Sasuke sudah berkeras mengeluarkan biaya pesawat terbang ke pulau itu, dan sudah menyewa mobil ketimbang harus berurusan dengan lalu lintas dan kapal-kapal ferry. Kami tinggal di penginapan yang indah, makan malam lobster di tepi pantai. Dua minggu itu terasa seperti aspirin setelah lima tahun sakit kepala. Atau sakit hati.

Saat itu Sasuke berhasil membujukku untuk ikut dengan alasan Sarada harus memiliki moment liburan keluarga dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Entah bagaimana, saat Sasuke menemukan ingatannya, ia kembali menjadi pribadi yang sama seperti saat kami pacaran dan awal pernikahan dahulu. Sehingga aku dengan mudah bisa berteman dengannya. Dan meskipun kami menjadi akrab lagi, kami tetap tidur terpisah dan tidak berlaku seperti suami-istri.

"Mama, maaf aku berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak peka terhadap apa yang telah terjadi pada Mama, maksudku, semua yang telah Papa lakukan dan itu menyakiti Mama…." Sarada menundukkan pandangannya. Dia pasti berpikir aku marah karena tidak merespon.

"Hei, sudahlah Sarada. Mama tau ini pasti berat untukmu juga jadi kita jalani saja apa yang ada dihadapan ok? Sekarang habiskan makanan mu," kataku sambil menaruh lagi potongan pai daging ke piring gadis berkacamata ku itu.

Sarada mengangguk dan menyuap besar-besar pai, seolah ingin segera menghabiskan dan menjauh dari pembicaraan yang tadi sudah membuatnya semakin sedih. Semua ini bukan kesalahan Sarada tetapi dialah yang paling menderita. Tidak mudah menjadi remaja tanpa sosok ayah di rumah. Sarada dan Sasuke menjadi akrab karena setiap hari Sasuke pasti menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan. Dengan adanya _face time_ dan aplikasi _video call_ lainnya sangat mudah untuk tetap saling bertatap wajah meski berjauhan. Tapi tentu rasanya tidak sama jika dibandingkan dengan bertatapan langsung.

Tiga bulan yang lalu Sarada menghabiskan liburannya di tempat Sasuke. Dia sangat menyukai bagaimana lembabnya sebuah negara yang hanya memiliki dua musim. Panas terik matahari daerah tropis membuat kulit Sarada agak kecoklatan saat kembali ke rumah. Tapi dalam beberapa hari dia kembali seputih salju. Apa boleh buat, gen dari Sasuke dan aku memang memiliki kulit sangat putih, apalagi neneknya, Uchiha Mikoto yang seperti terlahir dengan kulit seperti porselen.

Meski Sarada kesana untuk berlibur, Papanya sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa selalu menemani Sarada bermain. Jadi kegiatan Sarada bersama Papanya adalah dimana Sasuke membawa Sarada ke kantor dan mengajarinya berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Sarada berkata disana, tempat Papa, sangat menyenangkan tetapi dia juga sekaligus sedih karena aku tidak ikut bersamanya. Mana mungkin aku bisa ikut pergi kesana bukan?! Meski kami sudah kembali berteman tapi aku tidak ingin kecanggungan mengisi ruang dimana kami bertemu, terlebih jika ada Sarada.

"Jadi kau akan meneruskan usaha keluarga Uchiha, huh Sarada?" tanyaku tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir.

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kanan sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Aku rasa yang berbicara _random_ bukan hanya Sarada saja tetapi aku juga. Baiklah mungkin aku yang menurunkannya pada anakku.

"Hm," Sarada tampak berpikir serius, "aku rasa tidak, kenapa memangnya?" ujarnya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Entahlah… Mungkin Mama hanya akan merasa kesepian bila Sarada memutuskan untuk ikut membesarkan perusahaan Papa-mu dan berkuliah di luar negeri," aku menaikan bahu dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hahaha Mama kau ini aneh sekali. Mama berkata untuk menjalani apa yang ada dihadapan kita tapi Mama sendiri berpikir sangat jauh," Sarada tertawa dan ini tawa yang aku rindukan darinya, begitu lepas dan tulus.

" _Well,_ anak Mama sudah mulai berkencan bukan, jadi Mama agak sedikit berpikir kedepan,"

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan kencan! Boruto dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman, Mama…"

"Oh ya? Padahal Mama tidak berkata apa-apa tapi malah kau sendiri yang menyebut nama Boruto ya…"

Aku bisa melihat merah di pipi Sarada semakin menjalar ke telinganya. Tidak menjawab apa-apa dan kembali menundukkan pandangan membuat aku semakin tertawa. Sarada imut sekali jika malu-malu seperti itu.

"Mungkin, aku ingin menjadi politisi…" ujarnya dan membuatku tersentak.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Senator atau Perdana Menteri," lanjut Sarada.

"Wah, itu cita-cita yang luar biasa untuk seorang wanita," aku tidak tau bahwa anak ku tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Bukan kah itu keren? Aku mungkin akan menjadi seperti The Iron Lady hihihi," Sarada terkikik sendiri karena kata-katanya.

"Kau ingin menjadi keren atau ingin menjadikan negara kita jadi lebih baik, sayang?"

"Tentu saja untuk negara Mama! Aku mengikuti banyak organisasi sosial dan aku sadar bahwa untuk memberikan pengaruh yang besar diperlukan kekuasaan!" ujarnya lantang.

"Baiklah Mama percaya bahwa Sarada memiliki hati yang bersih dan mulia. Apapun cita-cita Sarada, Mama akan berikan dukungan penuh!"

"Papa juga mengatakan hal yang sama,"

"Eh? Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu tau ya?"

"Hm! Saat aku ke tempat Papa, Papa juga menanyakan hal serupa. Tentang menjadi penurus atau semacamnya, tapi aku menolak. Ya, tidak buruk memiliki perusahaan sendiri, tapi menjadi pemegang saham karena keturunan Uchiha saja sudah cukup, aku tidak berminat pada bisnis," Sarada menghabiskan minumannya dan mulai membersihkan piring-piring di meja makan.

Aku terdiam. Inilah alasan Sasuke sangat ingin anak laki-laki, dia inginkan keturunannya menjadi penerus bagi perusahaan keluarganya.

"Lalu apa kata Sasuke mendengar kau tidak tertarik, sayang?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Papa mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Mama katakana tadi. 'Apapun cita-cita Sarada, aku akan mendukung secara penuh'!" Sarada mencuci piring dengan gesit, dia memang pandai mengurus pekerjaan rumah.

"Papa bilang perusahaan biar keluarga Paman Itachi saja yang menjalankannya nanti dan aku akan bisa mendapatkan bagi hasil dari bagian saham milikku dan milik Papa sementara aku mengejar impianku," Sarada berbalik menghadap wajahku dan tersenyum, "Lalu Papa berkata bahwa sebagian besar hasil bagian itu sebaiknya disumbangkan ke Yayasan Klinik Sosial milik Mama saja karena hidup sederhana memang yang terbaik."

Aku tertegun, Yayasan Klinik Sosial yang aku gagas bersama rekanan dokter-dokter di Universitas belum selesai dibuat, baru sekedar wacana dan masih mencari donator tetap selain potongan gaji kami sebagai dosen dan dokter. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau?!

"Bagaimana Papa-mu bisa tau Mama akan membuat Klinik Sosial untuk orang-orang tidak mampu Sarada?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku rasa Papa selalu tau tentang keadaan kita,"

"Selesai," ucap Sarada setelah meletakkan gelas yang sudah bersih, "Aku akan sikat gigi dan pergi tidur. Dah Mama, selamat malam," Sarada mencium singkat pipi ku sementara aku masih terdiam.

"Eh Sarada…" teriakku saat kudengar langkah kaki Sarada sudah menaiki anak tangga.

"Yaaa?"

"Mama pergi sebentar ke toko roti ya. Roti tawar kita sudah habis. Besok pagi Mama ingin makan sandwich telur," aku mengambil _coat_ panjang _Burberry_ dan mengenakannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Sarada turun kembali ke lantai bawah sambil mengerutkan kening. "Mau ku temani?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Apa yang ditakutkan anak ini sih, aneh sekali.

"Tidak usah sayang. Mama hanya akan berjalan kaki ke toko roti depan saja kok."

"Hm, hati-hati,"

"Mama akan kunci pintu dari luar saja, kau istirahatlah saja sana."

Lingkungan ini sangat aman, tidak pernah ada kasus kejahatan yang menggemparkan Satu-satunya alasan Sarada khawatir adalah karena sejak aku _break_ dengan Gaara, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya. Kami benar-benar resmi putus. Mungkin sejak saat itu pula aku sering mengalami sakit kepala dan membuat Sarada cemas.

Toko roti yang aku datangi tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjalan beberapa rumah dan sebuah mini market yang dikelola oleh beberapa anak muda. Menyenangkan melihat para penerus bangsa ini begitu semangat dan produktif. Toko roti ini juga adalah salah satu hasil kerja keras mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kemudian di-fasilitasi oleh orangtua mereka untuk mencoba peruntungan usaha.

"Selamat datang, silahkan…"

"Sakura,"

Oh Tuhan yang benar saja…

"Hai Matsuri…" aku tersenyum singkat kepada wanita yang tengah memilih beberapa roti melon dan langsung berjalan ke kasir, "roti tawar dua,"

"Roti tawar dua, ada tambahan lain?" tanya petugas kasir yang kelewat muda untuk bekerja sambilan.

"Tidak ada itu saja."

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

Matsuri sudah berada tepat disampingku dan menggosok ujung hidungnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar. Ku mohon?!"

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menolak tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak dapat selalu menghindari masalah bukan?!

"Oh, tentu, aku tunggu di depan mini market. Ada yang ingin aku beli disana, sementara kau membayar roti-roti-mu, bagaimana?!"

"Tentu. Terimakasih banyak!" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan membuat aku merasa tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan para mahasiswa pemilik toko.

Matsuri adalah orang yang sangat Gaara cintai. Yap, mereka kembali bersama. Aku tau benar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu kepadaku. Meminta maaf, merasa bersalah dan sebagainya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mengerti masalahnya. Matsuri berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan Gaara yang saat itu sedang _break_ denganku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia berusaha mendapatkan Matsuri kembali.

Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Aku bahkan tidak merasa kecewa karena tau betul bagaimana Gaara tidak bisa melupakan Matsuri dalam hatinya. Hanya saja memang peruntungan cintaku selalu buruk. _Anyway_ aku tidak benar-benar marah karena aku sadar bahwa aku hanya menghargai perasaan Gaara kepadaku, dan semua perhatian yang ia berikan padaku serta Sarada, dan dengan semua itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya atau apa.

"Sakura," akhirnya Matsuri datang, "maaf kau jadi harus menungguku."

"Tidak apa," aku tersenyum kali ini lebih tulus.

"Sakura aku…"

"Jika ini tentangmu dan Gaara, aku adalah orang yang akan dengan senang hati datang ke pesta pernikahan kalian dan memilihkan kado yang pantas untuk kalian berdua. Sungguh…" aku menggengam tangan Matsuri, berharap aku dapat menyalurkan padanya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh dan tidak hanya berbasa-basi.

"Oh Sakura…"

" _Please_ jangan merasa tidak enak hanya karena aku. Kalian berhak bahagia dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pengahalang," aku sedikit memberikan tekanan pada tanganku.

"Tapi apa yang kami lakukan…"

"Matsuri ku mohon. Aku benar-benar tidak merasa sakit hati sedikitpun. Justru aku sangat senang akhirnya Gaara bisa mendapatkanmu kembali," aku merasakan kelegaan luar biasa karena akhirnya bisa mengatakan ini dari mulutku.

"Benarkah?" Matsuri mengerjapkan mata besarnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia harapkan untuk aku katakan tapi sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima perkataan buruk.

"Ya, dan ku mohon berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau bisa meminta maaf dengan memberikan undangan pernikahan kalian dengan tempat duduk paling strategis di makan malam pernikahan kalian nanti," aku tertawa dan Matsuri terlihat mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin akan secepat itu memberikan undangan," ujarnya masam.

"Lho, aku pikir Gaara sudah melamarmu," aku melepaskan tanganku dari Matsuri dan membuka air mineral yang baru saja aku beli.

"Memang sudah. Tapi keluarga Gaara…"

"Ya ampun. Mereka sangat mendukung Gaara untuk segera menikah! Temari memang _jutek_ tapi percaya padaku dia sangat ingin adiknya bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaakn Gaara itu kau, maka dia akan merestuimu!" aku menggelengkan kepala, keluarga Gaara adalah salah satu keluarga paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku kenal, tidak mungkin mereka menolak orang yang Gaara cintai.

"Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu mereka sejak Gaara melamarku," Matsuri meremas ujung bajunya.

"Kalau begitu kau undang saja mereka makan malam ditempatmu atau restoran keluarga yang kau sukai. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang sibuk, tapi tidak jahat, percayalah!" oh sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melihat Gaara menikah!

"Kau sangat baik Sakura. Terimakasih banyak!" Matsuri memelukku erat. Dapat kucium wangi parfum dengan sedikit aroma kayu manis yang membuatnya seperti sedang memanggang pai ceri sepanjang hari.

"Sama-sama. Sarada sendirian di rumah jadi aku harus cepat pulang. Jangan terlalu khawatir dan cerialah sedikit _okay_?!" aku melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahku.

Aku rasa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar malam ini. Merelakan semua yang terjadi dan bergerak ke depan. _Move on._

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak?!

Saat aku pikir beban mentalku sudah hilang, surat itu datang. Surat dari sebuah Universitas yang memintaku untuk datang sebagai wakil dari Universitas Konoha dalam rangka seminar internasional bidang kedokteraan. Aku bisa saja tidak datang tetapi Rektor dan Direktur Rumah Sakit memintaku secara pribadi untuk mewakili mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak akan secemas ini jika saja Universitas yang menjadi tuan rumah bukan terletak di negara dimana Sasuke berada.

Aku memang lemah. Memang apa salahnya pergi ke sana? Toh aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jika bertemu pun sudah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami jadi apa yang harus aku khawatirkan sebenarnya? Menggelikan. Memikirkan semua ini dengan keterlaluan justru mengindikasikan bahwa aku belum benar-benar terlepas dari perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke! Apa aku pergi saja? Seperti saat bertemu dengan Matsuri, itu malah membuat beban dalam hatiku hilang bukan? Jadi mungkin saja hal yang sama terjadi jika aku pergi untuk seminar ini.

 _I never really out of love with him, right?_

"Mama, kau sudah pulang?" Sarada tiba-tiba muncul tepat dibelakangku.

"Hai sayang,"

"Apa itu?!" tanyanya sambil mengintip dari balik bahuku.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

 _Srat!_

Secepat kilat surat itu telah beralih dari tanganku ketangan mungil Sarada. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca sementara detak jantungku sudah berpacu tidak menentu.

"Mama akan pergi?" suaranya terdengar senang.

"Entah. Mama belum putuskan," jawabku berusaha terdengar tidak bergetar.

"Pergi saja! Tiket kesana mahal dan Mama akan mendapatkannya secara gratis dengan segala fasilitas penginapan dan lain-lain! Anggap saja ini sekalian liburan akhir pekan untuk Mama!" ucap Sarada dengan cengiran yang terkembang.

Aku sengaja tidak menanggapi karena aku yakin setelah ini akan ada kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Sementara Mama menjadi peserta seminar aku akan main di rumah Papa!"

Nah, tentu saja.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tiket kesana mahal bukan? Lagi pula baru tiga bulan yang lalu kau pergi kesana."

"Apa Mama takut?"

"Hah?"

"Apa Mama takut untuk bertemu Papa lagi?"

" _What_? Untuk apa Mama merasa takut Sarada?"

"Oh entahlah. Kalau memang tidak merasa seperti itu kenapa tidak pergi saja? Toh ini surat tugas resmi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mengenai tiket untukku, aku bisa minta pada Papa atau Paman Itachi, mereka akan dengan senang hati membelikan, tinggal cocokkan dengan tiket Mama saja," Sarada menatap dengan pandangan sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ya, untuk apa aku merasa cemas hanya karena di negara itu Sasuke berada. Ini tidak seperti aku akan atau ingin bertemu dengannya atau apa.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi… Sarada…" aku mengetok pintu seperti orang gila di depan rumah Sasuke. Aku sudah hampir mengirimkan _e-mail_ saat pintu tersebut berderak.

"Maaf Nyonya, tadi aku sedang dikamar kecil jadi…" seorang pria dengan tubuh besar dan kelihatan sangat kuat menyambut kedatanganku.

"Aku…"

"Nyonya Sakura, saya tau. Saya Juugo. Silahkan masuk. Nona Sarada berkata jika anda sudah datang, anda diminta menunggunya sampai ia dan Boruto selesai berselancar di pantai dan kemungkinan sekitar sore hari," pria dengan warna rambut sedikit mencolok ini -aku tidak bisa bilang warna rambut seseorang mencolok karena aku memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda!- mempersilahkan aku masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu yang entah mengapa terasa tidak asing.

"Boruto ada disini?"

"Ya, baru tadi malam sampai,"

Sepertinya saat mendengar Sarada menghabiskan akhir pekan di tempat Sasuke dia langsung meloncat menaiki pesawat dan terbang kesini ya, dasar anak itu.

"Mereka hanya berselancar berdua saja? Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia mengawasi anak-anak?" ya ampun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan anakku bermain di pantai di luar negeri tanpa ada pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Mereka bersama Suigetsu Nyonya. Tuan Sasuke sedang ada rapat melalui _video call_ dengan para Pangeran Arab, di Arab Minggu adalah hari kerja, mereka libur di hari Jum'at."

"Apa aku pernah kesini?" gumamku yang ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar si pria berotot.

"Apa? Tidak Nyonya ini pertama kalinya anda datang. Anda mungkin merasa tidak familiar karena memang rumah ini dibuat persis seperti rumah anda. Tuan Sasuke bilang dia ingin merasa berada di rumah. Jadi semuanya memang persis sama kecuali bagian kebun belakang dan kolam renangnya,"

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan perabotannya pun sama persis. Ya terkecuali kebun belakang dan kolam renang. Aku tidak punya itu.

"Anda ingin melihat kebun dan kolam renang Nyonya?! Mari saya antarkan."

Oh Tuham. Kebun belakang dan kolam renang ini. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Ini persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku memberitahu Sasuke setiap detail rumah impianku dan itu sudah sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengingat semua itu? Tahun lalu bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat sebagian kenangan hidupnya!

"Kalau anda ingin berenang, di kamar ganti ada beberapa baju renang yang tersedia Nyonya," Juugo menunjuk sebuah bangunan di ujung kanan.

"Wah, sampai disediakan baju renang wanita. Apa karena begitu banyaknya gadis-gadis yang mampir kesini Juugo?!" entah mengapa kata-kata yang aku ucapkan terasa menyakiti diriku sendiri.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berkunjung kecuali para Uchiha, Nyonya. Dari awal kami membangun kolam renang ini memang disediakan khusus untuk anda," Juugo tersenyum simpul.

Apa maksudnya itu? Khusus untukku?

"Ah tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tamu yang tidak sopan dengan menceburkan diri di kolam pribadi milik tuan rumah," aku berjalan berbalik tetapi tubuh Juugo yang besar menghalangi jalanku.

"Juugo?"

"Ah, itu, anda tidak menyadarinya tapi saya sudah menyediakan teh dan kue disana," ucap Juugo sambil melirik kearah bangku santai tepat disamping kolam.

"Ya ampun kau benar, terimakasih," tidak ingin bersikap buruk aku menghampiri bangku itu dan menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir porselen cantik, "kau mau menemaniku minum Juugo?" tawarku.

"Tidak Nyonya, ada hal yang harus saya bereskan, silahkan nikmati, semoga anda menyukainya," Juugo membungkuk kemudian masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Harus aku akui aku penasaran dengan ucapan Juugo tentang baju renang yang disediakan. Mengerikan jika baju itu dicuci dan dipakai oleh beberapa orang secara bergantian bukan?! Aku bergidik. Memangnya ini sejenis kolam renang umum yang menyediakan sewa baju renang apa? Jadi setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh dan menyuap dengan satu suapan macaron berwarna hijau yang sangat enak, aku berlari kecil menuju apa yang disebut Juugo sebagai kamar ganti.

Aku membuka sebuah lemari kecil yang ternyata berisikan handuk-handuk yang terlihat sangat lembut dan beberapa celana speedo serta beberapa baju renang wanita dan remaja. Aku mendapati kesemua baju renang itu memiliki ukuran yang sama dan itu adalah ukuranku. Baju renang remaja ini juga adalah ukuran Sarada. Semua speedo berukuran sama dan memiliki bordiran nama, _Sasuke_. Tunggu, kalau begitu apa di baju renang ini juga, _Sarada_. Aku mengambil sebuah bikini mini berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Ku balik bikini bagian atas dan kudapati disana dengan sangat jelas, _Sakura,_ namaku terbordir dengan indah.

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku tetapi aku sudah terbalut bikini mini putih dan ternyata itu benar-benar pas dengan tubuhku. Seolah mereka khusus dipesan untukku. Ini sungguh _creepy and sweet at the same time_ dan membuat aku bingung harus berekasi bagaimana. Aku mengecek jam di ponsel dan sepertinya masih lama hingga Sarada datang. Mencoba bikini ini dan berenang di kolam besar menggiurkan di luar sana tidak akan membahayakan siapapun, bukan? Sebentar saja…

"Boleh aku bergabung?!" suara baritone khas yang tidak bisa aku lupakan -mungkin seumur hidupku- begitu mengagetkan.

Belum sempat aku bereaksi Sasuke sudah melepas kemeja putihnya. Hal pertama yang aku sadari ketika Sasuke menarik bagian bawah kaus dalamannya adalah perut rata lelaki itu, lengkap dengan rambut-rambut halusdi dekat pusar. Semakin naik, dada bidang Papa Sarada itu semakin terlihat jelas. Dan ketika Sasuke akhirnya meloloskan kausnya melewati kepala, aku menenggelamkan kepalanya ke air demi mendinginkan matanya yang seperti terbakar karena masih mengingat betapa _hot_ -nya tubuh mantan suamiku itu tanpa busana.

Ups. Terlalu lama. Sekarang aku malah merasa sesak napas di dalam air.

Aku kembali kepermukaan dan mendengar suara ' _byur_ ' tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sial, sekarang Sasuke sudah masuk kolam renang.

"Ma, maaf," ucapku terbata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Telah lancang menggunakan kolam renang ini dan _well, this bikini,_ " aku merapihkan rambut yang basah dan menutupi sebagian wajahku.

" _Looks good on you_! _And that's yours, actually,_ " Sasuke menatapku dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki-ku didasar kolam, "dan disini memang panas, negara tropis, siapa yang tahan dengan godaan riak air di kolam yang cantik, bukan begitu?"

" _Mine_?"

"Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu. Jika kau lihat dengan seksama maka kau akan mendapati ada nama-mu dibordir dengan rapi disana," ujarnya seolah itu adalah hal paling normal di dunia.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa?" serius, ada apa dengannya?

"Hm… Anggap saja itu adalah keyakinan diriku," Sasuke berenang dengan gaya bebas sampai ke ujung kolam renang, lalu kembali lagi tanpa istirahat sama sekali.

Aku menepi kedekat tangga, memperhatikan bungsu Uchiha itu membuat air kolam beriak-riak mengikuti gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Sasuke hanya berhenti di tepi kolam kira-kira sepersekian detik, lalu kembali berenang sekitar dua atau tiga kali putaran. Ketika kembali lagi ke arahku, dada bidang Sasuke naik-turun dan aku bisa mendnegar suara napas tersenggal-senggal dihela melalui mulut.

Ketika napasnya akhirnya pelan-pelan mulai teratur, dia ikut menyender sepertiku. Kulit kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan ketika Sasuke berusaha berdiri tepat disebelahku. Rasanya kulitku seperti terbakar akibat sentuhan kulitnya di kulitku. Meninggalkan jejak panas sekaligus denyut-denyut dingin. Aku sedikit bergeser menjauhi panas tubuh Sasuke.

"Keyakinan bahwa aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu ini?" tanyaku. Tidak yakin dengan jawaban apa yang sebenarnya aku cari.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka, ya."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" aku mengerutkan kening.

Langit kala itu mulai memerah, menyertai matahari yang hampir terbenam. Aku menatap pemandangan menakjubkan itu dalam keheningan. Sebelum sempat aku mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikanku. Mata hitamnya terarah lurus-lurus seperti ingin menelanjangi perasaan dan pikiranku. Membuatku sangat tidak nyaman.

" _Please,_ jangan melihatku seperti itu," ucapku terdengar sangat lirih, kini aku memalingkan wajahku dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu membuatku tidak nyaman!"

" _Do I look like a monster to you,_ Sakura?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Kenapa aku merasa kau seperti ingin menghindariku? Apa kay takut kepadaku, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti terjerat pusaran air. Aku menatap kelangit, menghindari keharusan menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah seperti badai yang akan menyeret jiwaku kedalamnya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menjauh?" pergerakan pelan-pelanku terbaca.

Aku bermaksud menjauh satu langkah lagi, tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Tanpa mengalihkna pandangannya sedikit pun, Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya di jemariku. Lengan kiriku yang ditahan oleh Sasuke terasa lemas. Selain genggamnnya yang erat, Sasuke tak berusaha melakukan sesuatu atau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kemudian Sasuke mengendurkan genggamannya. Membuatku lega dan kecewa dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakn atau melakukan apapun sampai kau mengakuinya Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan suara datar, nyaris tanpa emosi.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

" _Say it,_ Sakura!"

Aku menepis lepas tangan Sasuke, "aku tidak harus mengatakan apapun Sasuke!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjelaskan mengapa surat perceraian yang sudah aku tandatangani belum juga masuk ke pengadilan, Sakura?!"

Aku mengerjapkan maya. Kecewa dengan otakku yang mendadak kehabisan kata. Dokter spesialis apanya?! Katakanlah sesuatu yang cerdas!

"Jadi kenapa itu menjadi masalah untukmu? Apa kau ingin secepatnya menikah lagi jadi harus mendapatkan akta cerai sekarang juga?"

"Kau tau bukan itu maksud ku Sakura," suara Sasuke kini terdengar terluka.

"Aku hanya sedang sangat sibuk Sasuke,"

"Setengah tahun ini?"

"Ya,"

Sasuke memandangiku untuk beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas panjang. " _Are we playing another stupid game,_ Sakura?"

"Hanya karena aku sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat ke pengadilan. Bukan berarti…"

"Berarti kau tidak merasakan apapun terhadapku meski kita sedekat ini?" potong Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke berkata demikian, jarak diantara kami sudah terlalu dekat. Dan aku terlalu bodoh, malah bersandar ke dinding kolam. Suara kecipak kecil terdengar ketika Sasuke bergerak semakin dekat. Terus berjalan sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari mataku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Iya!" tentu saja itu kebohongan! Apapun yang terjadi disini, perasaan apapun itu, _lust or love_ , membuat puting dibawah bikini mini putih ini mengeras karena gairah yang tak tahu malu.

 _This is bad._

"Bahkan jika aku lebih dekat lagi?"

"Sasuke!" aku merasakan pertahanan diriku melemah saat menyadari panas tubuh Sasuke. Aku menggigit bibir bawah dengan kencang. Sungguh aku tahu benar inilah yang aku takutkan saat membaca undangan seminar terkutuk itu. Aku belum siap. Untuk apapun. Bagaimanapun kerasnya aku berusaha, sama seperti Gaara terhadap Matsuri, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan Sasuke dalam otakku.

Bahkan kini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Sasuke mengunci tubuhku diantara dinding kolam renang dan rubuhnya sendiri. Aku menggunakan tangan, kedua tanganku!, untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Namun, bahkan kedua tanganku kini terang-terangan mengkhianati instruksi otak. Napasku tertahan saat merasakan permukaan kulit Sasuke di telapak tangan. Panas dan basah dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan entah bagaimana tanganku terus naik hingga ke leher. Menikmati setiap bagian kasar maupun halusnya.

Sebelum benar-benar memejamkan mata, aku sempat melihat bagaimana Sasuke pelan-pelan memiringkan kepalanya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya kepadaku, hingga aku bisa melihat sekelebat lidah merah muda-nya. Aku menuruti refleks-ku, membuka mulut secukupnya. Mataku benar-benar tertutup kali ini.

"Mmm, Sa-ku-ra…" Oh, betapa suara Sasuke terdengar begitu menggoda. Nyaris seperti dosa. Begitu berat karena penuh gairah, membuat kaki-ku gemetar didalam air.

"Aku hanya," ujung hidung Sasuke menyentuh hidungku, "mau membuktikan kata-katamu."

Ucapannya membawaku ke alam sadar.

"Hah?"

Sasuke berusaha menciumku sekali lagi, tapi aku dengan segera menghindar.

"Mengakulah Sakura. Kau masih mencintaiku. _You're into me_!"

"Oh, _please_ Sasuke jangan membuatku tertawa…"

" _You're still in love with me,_ Sakura."

" _WAS!"_

" _You want me,_ "

" _I lust you!_ Ini hanya, kau tau, hormon dan semua terasa magis dibawah langit _orange_. _"_

"Kau dan aku tau itu tidak sepenuhnya benar," Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan mata terluka, lagi, "ayolah Sakura, sampai kapan kita harus saling berkata kita tidak lagi saling mencintai padahal kenyataannya berbeda?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Kau menandatanangani surat cerainya."

"Karena kau meminta!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, "saat aku tau kau tidak pernah menyerahkannya ke pengadilan, aku pikir aku punya kesempatan, sekali lagi kesempatan. Sampai kapan kita harus berjudi dengan perasaan seperti ini Sakura?"

"Kau dan aku tidak pernah berjudi karena tidak ada perasaan yang layak untuk dipertaruhkan. Sudah ku katakan, aku hanya sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat ke pengadilan," aku mengatakannya dengan begitu tegas, hingga diriku sendiri bisa tujuh puluh lima persen percaya pada kata-kata itu.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Sarada kembali, aku akan keluar kolam sekarang, dan percakapan kita tadi aku anggap tidak pernah ada."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note

Halloo semuanyaaaa. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura begini dan begitu. Yak karena perasaan itu rumit. Kadang kala kau benci tapi juga cinta. Kau ingin memaafkan tetapi kenangan buruk itu muncul ke kepala. Lalu kau ingin bahagia tetapi yang terlintas dikepalamu malah orang yang ingin kau lupakan. Kira-kira seperti itulah... Kuharap kalian mengerti dan terus mendukung para karakter ya!

Oh iya. Minggu depan episode terakhir Naruto Shippuden! Bagaimana ini?! Aku belum siiiaaapppp….. huhuhuhu

Terimakasih sudah menyukai tulisanku dan meninggalkan jejak review ya! Kiss satu satu.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari depan pintu aku sudah menemukan sepatu wanita. Sepertinya Sakura sudah datang dan melihat mobil Suigetsu belum terparkir, sepertinya Sarada dan Boruto belum pulang. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Tuan Sasuke, Nyonya Sakura sedang minum teh di kolam belakang," Juugo menghampiriku dan mengambil tasku dengan sigap, "Tuan mau mandi sekarang atau nanti?"

Aku mengangkat tangan, "nanti saja Juugo, aku akan menemui Sakura dulu."

Aku segera menyadari keberadaan merah muda berbalut bikini mini. Isi perutku seakan hilang saat itu juga. Entah Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi keadaan dia yang sekarang lebih dari sekedar menggoda. Mungkin lebih kepada siksaan batin untukku.

Sekeras apapun aku ingin Sakura keluar dari pikiranku, ia selalu punya cara sendiri untuk masuk. Apa mungkin akulah yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pergi? Ini memberi rasa sakit yang berbeda setiap kali melihat istriku itu. Oh ya, jangan remehkan jaringan Uchiha. Aku tau dia masih belum menyerahkan surat perceraian itu ke pengadilan meski sudah kutandatangani. Boleh kah aku berharap? Yang Sakura lakukan itu karena dia masih belum mampu untuk menghilangkan aku sepenuhnya?

Wanita itu menunduk saat berusaha meuruni tangga kolam renang dan mataku menangkap sekelebat sudut gelap diantara atasan bikini putih yang ia kenakan. Oh sial. Bahkan aku harus menjepit sesuatu yang bereaksi di balik celana. Aku menggigil dan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan angin yang berhembus. Ini daerah tropis, angin yang berhembus cukup hangat. Dingin yang aku rasakan ini jelas berasal dari dalam. Bukan salah Sakura ia memakai pakaian yang membuat hormon lelaki ku tiba-tiba naik, bukan?

Bibirku bergetar, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar. Setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan napas akhirnya aku bisa berkata.

"Boleh aku bergabung?!"

Yang kemudian langsung aku sesali. Aku menuntutnya menjawab dengan segera. Harusnya aku bisa menahan emosiku. Ya ampun. Kali ini bolehkah aku menyalahkan bikini putih sialan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada sudah datang. Ia langsung menghampiri Mama-nya dan berceloteh tentang bagaimana memalukannya Boruto yang tidak semahir dirinya bermain selancar air.

"Aku baru pertama kali menaiki ombak Sarada. Tentu saja tidak akan selincah kamu yang sudah sering," Boruto mengerang, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan disini.

"Oh ya? Aku saja saat pertama mencoba langsung bisa kok! Benarkan Papa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Saat ini moodku jadi memburuk. Terlebih sekarang wajah Sakura membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Ia hanya menimpali dengan kata "Hn" dan "Un" saja kepada Sarada. Senyumnya pun hanyalah senyum palsu yang ditarik dengan sangat terpaksa. Aku terus mengamatinya, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk melihat kearahku barang sedetik saja.

"Sarada, cepat kemasi barangmu. Mama sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, kau tau?" ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Eh? Kita langsung pergi ke hotel? Tidak bisakah kita menginap disini saja Mama? Kumohon…" bagus Sarada! Tahan Mama-mu disini lebih lama lagi!

"Tidak. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke bandara," kata Sakura tegas.

"Mama…" Sarada mulai merengek, "ayolah… kita menginap disini saja ya…"

"Sarada!" Sakura membentak dan Sarada terdiam. Haruskah aku ikut kedalam perdebatan ini? Ya Tuhan, sejak keluar dari kolam renang kepalaku bukannya dingin tetapi malah tambah berat. Seolah semua air itu aku serap melalui pori-pori tubuhku dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik.

"Anu Bibi Sakura," suara remaja laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian kami, "diperjalanan pulang tadi kami membeli beberapa kembang api. Kalau boleh setelah kembang api saja kalian kembali ke hotelnya. Sarada juga pasti ingin memperlihatkan kembang api kepada Bibi…" ujar Boruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benar Sakura, tidak ada salahnya untuk makan malam dulu sebentar dan bermain kembang api," ucapku kemudian.

Sarada menatap mata Mamanya dengan pandangan memelas. Aku melihat Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik napas, ia menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hanya sampai kembang api itu habis!" katanya tegas.

"Terimakasih Mama!"

Sarada berlari memeluk Mamanya. Aku bahagia melihat cengiran Sarada. Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari… Huft, Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Eh, tunggu, Boruto, kau masih menginap di rumah Paman kan?" aku hampir lupa dengan anak ini, bukankah dia juga harusnya ikut pulang besok?!

"Iya. Tapi besok juga aku harus pulang. Ke bandaranya bagaimana ya, naik taksi saja kali ya…" anak dari sahabatku itu berpikir dan berbicara sendiri.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara…" ujarku.

"Baiklah akan saya siapkan makan malam sekarang tuan," Juugo yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Aku akan membantumu menyiapkannya Juugo," ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sarada.

"Kau tau Nyonya Sakura, anda boleh melakukan apa saja di rumah anda tapi tidak malam ini," kata Suigetsu, "Juugo, siapkanlah panggangan _barbeque_ di kebun belakang! Kita akan akan pesta daging malam ini!"

"Uoh! Paman Sui memang yang terbaik!" Sarada dan Boruto berlarian keluar menuju kebun belakang diiringi Juugo.

"Ini bukan rumahku, Sui. Aku hanya ingin membantu Juugo…" kata Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Haruskah kau selalu mengoreksi setiap perkataan semua orang setiap saat? Lagipula Sui benar. Rumahku adalah rumahmu juga," aku berjalan di samping Sakura meski dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan ini.

"Benar Nyonya. Selama anda belum berpisah secara resmi, semua harta Tuan Sasuke adalah harta anda juga. Di pengadilan harta kalian akan menjadi harta bersama dan dibagi berdua menjadi harta gono-gini bukan? Eh, itu juga kalau kalian sebelumnya tidak melakukan perjanjian pra-nikah yang menyatakan semua harta terpisah. Jadi kalian melakukan perjanjian pra-nikah tidak waktu sebelum menikah? Atau kalian tidak perduli pada hal-hal seperti itu ya?"

"Diamlah Sui! Kau merusak momen, kau tau?" aku mendelik kearah Suigetsu. Mulut orang ini benar-benar…

Saat kami sampai di kebun belakang Sarada sedang mengipasi panggangan dengan api yang masih menyala. Tungku barbekyu Stanislav yang besar dengan cahaya _orange_ mengeluar dari sana.

"Belum jadi ya bara api nya?"

"Sulit sekali Papa, apinya tidak mau padam," ujar Sarada sambil terus mengipas.

"Berjuanglah!"

"Apakah ini tidak terbalik huh Boruto?" Sakura mengambil bangku taman dan berduduk disamping Boruto, "Sarada membuat api dan kau mengupas sayuran?"

"Sarada yang memaksa, Bibi," Boruto memutar bola matanya, "katanya 'kenapa wanita harus selalu berurusan dengan sayur dan daging? Wanita juga bisa membuat api!'. Jadilah aku yang…" Boruto mengangkat tangan nya, tangan kanan dengan pisau dapur dan kiri paprika hijau yang sudah dibuang bijinya.

"Hahahaha, anak Papa ini seorang feminis huh?"

"Apa itu buruk Papa? Aku hanya tidak ingin wanita dianggap lemah!"

"Tidak buruk juga. Wanita bisa menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Papa juga kenal wanita yang kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun sendiri," ujarku sambil melirik kearah Sakura. Sakura menyadarinya tapi pura-pura tidak tau.

"Benarkah? Menurut Papa wanita yang seperti itu tidak buruk? Kata Boruto laki-laki suka wanita yang lembut dan lemah, membuat laki-laki ingin melindunginya,"

Baruto mendengus, sebal karena diadukan.

"Ya, selera orang macam-macam sih. Tapi menurut Papa wanita yang kuat itu _sexy_ …"

"Kyaa… Papa _pervert_!" Sarada menutup wajahnya.

"Bahahaha… Sasuke! Dengar ya, bagi anak seumur Sarada kata _sexy_ adalah kata yang bermakna negative kau tau?! Buahahahahaha…" Suigetsu tertawa dengan liar. Aku memilih kata yang salah ya… Bahkan Juugo dan Sakura menahan tawa. Sedangkan Boruto menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Sial. Maksudnya bukan dalam arti yang buruk Sarada. Maksud Papa _sexy_ yang…"

Wajah Sarada semakin memerah. Dia membelalakan matanya seolah aku sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat jorok.

"Buahahaha sudahlah Sasuke… Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan membeli _six pack_ saja sana! Semakin kau menjelaskan akan semakin buruk bagi Sarada dan Boruto…" Suigetsu melemparkan kunci mobil.

"Kau ingin bir?" tanyaku.

"Daging itu harus dengan bir! Benarkan Juugo, Nyonya Sakura?" ujar Suigetsu. Juugo mengangguk sementara Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Baik baik akan ku belikan…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berenam duduk mengitari meja, hampir tak mampu mengangkat potongan daging, kentang, bawang bombai, dan paprika juga wortel yang menggunung di piring-piring kami, tapi juga tak mampu menolaknya. Boruto merendahkan kepala ke piringnya dan mengisap saus barbekyu diatas dagingnya. Sarada cekikikan dengan mata terbelalak, memandangi kemudian memberikan kaleng jus jeruk yang tadi ku beli untuk mereka.

Boruto menggeleng, menolak kaleng jus itu dan menunjuk kaleng bir.

"Mau mati ya?" ujar Sarada.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya," kata Boruto dengan seringaian yang entah kenapa menggemaskan.

"Nih," Juugo memberikan kaleng miliknya kepada Boruto.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa nih?" disodorkan begitu, mau tidak mau Boruto gugup juga.

"Cepat!"

Glek. Boruto meminumnya seteguk dan langsung menyerahkannya kembali kepada Juugo.

"Fuah! Tidak enak! Sangat tidak enak!" Boruto menarik paksa kaleng jus jeruk yang tadi ditolaknya dari Sarada dan berkumur-kumur dengannya.

"Nah! Kau ingat-ingatlah rasa tidak enak itu saat ada teman yang mengajakmu minum nanti!" ujar Juugo dengan wajah datar.

"Sampai dewasa pun aku tidak akan mau minum itu lagi! Huek, rasanya seperti kencing kerbau saja!" ujar Boruto bergidik. Aku, Sakura dan Suigetsu terkikik.

"Memangnya kau pernah minum kencing kerbau?" Sarada mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Tapi menurutku pasti seperti itu," Boruto kembali meminum jus jeruk, kali ini dengan banyak.

"Jadi mau main kembang api tidak?" Juugo melambai-lambaikan kantung plastik yang berisikan bermacam-macam jenis kembang api.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Sarada bersemangat. Juugo membawa Sarada dan Boruto menjauh dari meja menuju tanah yang agak lapang dan tidak dekat dengan pohon manapun. Mereka menghidupkan lilin dan memulai dengan kembang api lidi.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah melakukan pesta barbekyu waktu Sarada masih kecil," kataku pelan.

"Itu karena waktu Sarada kecil kita memang tidak pernah melakukannya," ujar Sakura yang duduk persis disampingku.

"Oh,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura, "Dulu kau sibuk."

"Sampai sekarang Sasuke itu sibuk!" ujar Suigetsu menimbrung dalam percakapan kami.

"Sui!"

"Benarkan? Malam ini kau harusnya mengerjakan laporan dan menyiapkan presentasi," katanya sambil memandangku penuh arti.

"Sui, bisakah kau hentikan? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan pada presentasi besok, lihat, aku bahkan tidak minum bir sama sekali," aku menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng jus yang ku pegang.

"Kalau kau sesibuk itu seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyiapkan pesta barbekyu seperti ini segala Sasuke," wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia sedang bersandar di kursinya, dan kelihatannya sewaktu-waktu akan terjembap ke belakang.

"Kurasa yang sedang dicoba disampaikan oleh Sasuke adalah, dia bukanlah laki-laki yang mengejar karir sampai lupa dengan keberadaan keluarga lagi, aku tidak keberatan, begitu juga semua orang di kantor. Hanya saja orang yang paling Sasuke inginkan mengerti tidak juga menyadari itu," Suigetsu melirik kearah Sakura, berharap wanita itu mengrti apa maksud perkataannya.

Tentu saja Sakura mengerti. Dia bukan wanita bodoh.

"Jangan memaksakan pikiranmu Sui!" seruku, sambil melirik gugup ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Suigetsu, masih bersikap cuek, "Kalau masih cinta ya pertahankan dan coba realisasikan perasaan itu. Kalau sudah tidak saling cinta ya bercerai saja, cukup sekian saja. Kalau menggantung, apa tujuannya? Maju ke depan, itulah yang selalu kukatakan. Naik…"

"Naik ke atas, aku tau," aku berdiri, sangat sadar dengan Sakura yang duduk diam seribu bahasa di sampingku. Begitu marahnya aku kepada Suigetsu yang berusaha ikut campur hingga tak bisa mengontrol suara dan yang keluar adalah teriakan, "Sui, aku serius, biarkan aku sendiri! Kami sudah selesai! _Done_! Kami akan bercerai dan tidak akan pernah kembali bersama!"

Sakura melonjak berdiri, membuat kursinya terjatuh. Ia baru membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi kemudian merengut dan berjalan keluar dari pintu kaca, membiarkannya terbuka sementara ia berjalan menyebrangi isi rumah ke arah pintu depan.

"Lihat apa yang kau lalukan Sui!"

"Tidak," kata Suigetsu, "Kau yang melakukannya."

Aku tidak tahan lagi dan meminta Juugo mengawasi anak-anak sementara aku keluar dan mencari Sakura. Mobil-mobil masih terparkir dengan rapi, membuatku bernapas lega. Tapi bisa saja ia menelpon taksi atau mencari tumpangan untuk pergi ke hotel. Baru beberapa menit sejak Sakura pergi, mungkin ia masih menyusuri jalan. Aku berlari kecil, berharap Sakura masih disekitar lingkungan ini.

"Sakura," panggilku. Kelebat rambut warna merah muda itu tidak mungkin orang lain.

Buru-buru aku menghampirinya, tapi ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, kelihatannya seperti tidak mendengarku.

"Sakura," kataku, waktu aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

Ia tersentak kemudian tersenyum kecil, setidaknya cukup untuk bisa membuatku bernapas kembali.

"Luar biasa sekali udara di sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa tidak masuk?"

"Aku hanya perlu waktu," katanya, "menjernihkan pikiranku. Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Sarada?"

"Sarada masih bermain kembang api bersama Boruto dan Juugo. Dengar, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan Suigetsu. Ia memang suka berlebihan, dan seringnya ia melewati batas."

Sakura menggeleng dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "yang dikatakan Sui tidak menggangguku."

"Oh ayolah, bersikaplah jujur Sakura. Kau melompat dan meninggalkan rumah. Jangan bilang kau tidak terganggu dengan ucapannya."

"Oke, Sasuke, kau ingin aku jujur?" Sakura berhenti melihat ke langit dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Apa yang dikatakan Sui tidak menggangguku. Apa yang kau katakanlah yang menggangguku."

"Sakura," kataku memulai, "Aku tau kami memang atasan dan bawahan, tapi kami juga teman, adu mulut diantara kami…"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan adu mulut. Aku sedang membicarakan apa yang kau katakan, bahwa kita tidak akan kembali bersama."

Napasku tertahan dan kusipitkan mataku menembus kegelapan padanya. Kuberanikan diri selangkah lebih dekat.

"Maksudmu, kau jengkel karena kubilang aku tidak ingin kembali bersamamu?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya. "Aku kesal karena tadi sore kau besikap seolah menginginkanku. Dan ternyata itu hanyalah permainan bagimu. Kau hanya ingin menggodaku."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak kepada Suigetsu seperti itu?"

"Aku bilang begitu karena tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan. Aku tidak ingin teman-teman ku membuatmu merasa harus menerimaku karena aku sudah banyak berubah dimata mereka, Sakura" aku mengerang tertahan.

Kepercayaan. Sakura pasti akan menggunakan kata itu, kata dari mulut indahnya, saat menuduhku tidak punya cukup komitmen untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Maka akupun, akan menggunakan kata itu juga untuknya.

"Kurasa kau tidak punya kepercayaan yang cukup akan diriku, tidak akin bahwa aku sudah berubah," ujarku.

"Tidak, Sasuke, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau sudah berubah."

"Mungkin kau tidak punya rasa percaya bahwa keadaan bisa berbeda bagi kita berdua dan keluarga kita."

"Aku tak tau," ujarnya. "Baru sebentar sekali aku ada di sini, dan rasanya masih aneh."

"Tapi sepanjang kau di sini," kataku, "apakah perasaanmu sudah berbeda dari perasaanmu padaku dahulu? Kebencianmu, apakah sudah memudar?"

"Ya," Sakura mengakui.

"Kalau begitu rasanya aku sudah membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa berubah dan bahwa hubungan kita akan berbeda."

"Kita belum sungguh-sungguh menjadi pasangan lagi," kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu pesan yang kau sampaikan adalah kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaanmu akan keluarga kita."

"Tidak tepat seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa Sakura?" aku memejamkan mataku, "Dengar, aku tidak ingin mendesakmu. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku ingin kau mengambil sebanyak apapun waktu yang kau perlukan untuk mengetaui apa yang kau inginkan dengan hubungan kita. Dan apapun keputusanmu akan aku hargai. Tapi bisakah kau juga mempertimbangkan diriku yang sekarang?"

Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Ya. Tapi itu berarti aku menggantungkan hubungan kita lagi dan itu menyakitimu."

Aku mendengus, "Itu bahkan tidak setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang dulu pernah aku lakukan padamu, Sakura."

"Kau mengakuinya? Bahwa aku benar-benar sakit karena perbuatanmu?"

"Ya. Percayalah aku menyesalinya setiap hari," aku menoleh kearahnya, " _should we go back in?_ "

"Aku ingin di luar sini sebentar lagi. Mau ke mini market di depan jalan dan membeli beberapa kaleng bir."

"Kupikir kau sudah meminum banyak bir Sakura. Malam ini kau harus kembali ke hotel dan besok kau akan naik pesawat selama tujuh sampai delapan jam. Sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu itu," terkadang sebagai dokter Sakura bisa ceroboh juga.

"Ck, kubilang aku ingin bir, Sasuke. Mengenai brang-barangku di hotel dan urusan bandara, bukankah seharusnya aku memanfaatkan calon-mantan-suamiku yang seorang pengusaha kaya itu untuk memikirkannya?"

"Begitukah Sakura? Kau akhirnya akan menjadi wanita yang memanfaatkan laki-laki demi kepentinganmu?" ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Dia tidak akan menolak jika aku meminta tolong bukan?"

"Hah, baiklah. Belilah bir mu itu, aku akan kembali ke rumah dan mengambil mobil lalu mengambil barang-barang kalian di hotel. Kalian menginap saja di rumah biar besok pagi aku mudah mengurus _check in_ dan sebagainya."

" _Roger_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur saja di rumah. Biar aku yang mengambil barang-barang di hotel," ujarku sambil mengemudi di _high way_ yang sudah sepi.

"Dan membiarkanmu melihat pakaian dalam kotorku? _Hell No_!" Sakura kembali meneguk birnya. Ini sudah kaleng ke dua sejak ia membeli _six pack_ nya sendiri.

"Ck, keras kepala!"

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya. Kau mungkin mengenalnya," kata Sakura sambil terkekeh oleh sarkasmenya sendiri.

"Apa Sarada bertanya tentang kita?" lanjut Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak. Dia sudah tertidur. Anak itu bermain tanpa henti sejak kemarin. Wajar saja jika kelelahan begitu…"

Tidak berapa lama kami sudah sampai di hotel yang disediakan oleh panitia penyelenggara seminar. "Wow, kalian para dokter cukup dimanjakan juga ya sampai di sewakan hotel yang cukup mewah ini."

"Sponsornya perusahaan farmasi sih," jawab Sakura seraya membuka pintu mobil, "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihatku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Membantumu membawakan barang-barang. Apa lagi?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang kau hanya bertugas mengantar. Itu hanya dua koper kecil, milikku dan Sarada, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Oh ya ampun. Setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu kedalam," ujarku dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

"Aku memang mabuk, sedikit, tapi tidak bodoh Sasuke."

Aku mengernyit, "Hah?"

"Ini sudah malam, aku setengah mabuk dan berduan saja di dalam kamar hotel denganmu? _No sir._ Kau dan aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan kita berdua akan menyesalinya keesokan hari!"

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Ya ampun kau ternyata memikirkan aku sampai seperti itu ya Sakura. Tidak ku sangka…" aku tersenyum patah, senyum seksi yang aku banggakan sejak dulu. Oke baiklah aku berbohong aku tidak memikirkannya. Tentu saja aku menginginkan Sakura. Sakura-ku. Dan terkutuklah bikini tadi sore yang tidak mau hilang dari sel-sel otakku.

" _Oh, come on. You are a good kisser and I cant resist it_! Itu akan jadi tidak baik. Tunggulah di sini!"

"Ah! Kau mengakuinya bukan? Kau mengakuinya kalau kau tidak bisa menolakku," aku terlampau gembira dan menaikkan volume suaraku tanpa sadar.

"Saat ini aku sedang sedikit mabuk dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Jadi aku tidak yakin bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu seperti di kolam renang tadi sore," Sakura menutup pintu mobil dan berteriak, "tunggu saja di sini, aku tidak akan lama!"

Aku duduk diam lama sekali di dalam mobil. Hatiku bimbang dan pikiranku sibuk mempertimbangkan apakah menyusul Sakura adalah merupakan langkah yang bijaksana. Ia masih ingat bagaimana mata Sakura melotot memperingatkannya untuk menunggu di sini sampai ia kembali dengan koper-koper itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya dengan kuat agar masuk ke dalam lobi hotel itu sekarang. Pasalnya ini sudah terlalu lama untuk sekedar mengambil barang di kamar. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon Sakura?

 _The number you are calling is not active…_

Tentu saja. Inikan luar negeri. Pasti dia mengganti dengan nomor lokal. Baiklah aku coba menelpon lewat aplikasi chat saja.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya Ayame dari hotel tempat Nyonya Uchiha Sakura menginap," jantungku berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin membasahi tanganku. Aku tau ini adalah pertanda buruk.

"Ya? Bagaimana bisa telepon genggam istri saya ada ditangan anda?"

"Saya… Tuan Uchiha, yang harus saya sampaikan ini sulit. Nyonya Uchiha Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya beliau tiba-tiba pingsan di depan lift dengan dua buah koper di sampingnya. Saya sedang di rumah sakit, menungguinya sekarang…"

"Aku tidak melihat ada mobil hotel keluar dengan istriku di dalamnya. Aku berada di parkiran luar hotel sekarang. Tepat menghadap lobi!" aku berusaha tidak kehilangan akal. Mungkin saja ini adalah penipuan atau semacamnya.

"Kami tidak tau anda juga ada. Nyonya Uchiha Sakura menginap atas namanya dan menurut keterangan beliau tidak bersama siapapun kecuali anak remaja, itupun hanya saat beliau _check in_. Kami mengangkutnya lewat gerbang belakang hotel Tuan, jadi mungkin anda tidak melihatnya. Kami sudah menghubungi panitia seminar yang menjadi sponsor dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

Sarada menginap di rumahku jadi mungkin mereka mengira Sakura hanya sendirian. Aku memacu mobil menuju rumah sakit umum sambil tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Sakura. Setiap obrolan lewat telepon, setiap perjumpaan, semua terkenang begitu jelas di benakku dan kini berputar kembali mirip sebuah film. Kenapa lagi sekarang ya Tuhan…

Wanita yang aku cintai itu telah banyak mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, begitu banyak kesedihan dan kepedihan, begitu banyak kejadian yang membutuhkan keberanian luar biasa untuk menghadapinya. Mustahil musibah yang lebih berat lagi menimpa wanita merah jambu itu sekarang. Sungguh tidak adil bagi Sakura. Ya Tuhan aku mohon semoga Sakura tidak kenapa-napa.

Aku langsung menuju ke meja piket ruang perawatan intensif, dan ketika itu seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat muda memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ayame membawaku ke tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Tuan Uchiha?" aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Ayame, "anda sangat cepat sampai kesini. Taksi yang anda tumpangi pasti sudah sangat hafal jalanan di kota ini bahkan dimalam hari seperti ini ya. Bahkan panitia yang saya hubungi belum datang juga…"

"Aku tinggal disini jadi bukan turis," mataku beralih pada sosok merah muda yang terlihat begitu rapuh dengan selang infus yang terpasang, "Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

Aku merasa lemas ketika melihat keadaan Sakura. Dengan berjingkat, aku melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi kodong di samping pembaringan Sakura, lalu membelai-belai lembut rambutnya yang berwarna seperti gula-gula kapas di karnaval sementara Ayame berdiri menyaksikan.

"Masih seperti tadi. Dia hanya memiliki kadar elektrolit yang tidak seimbang. Begitulah kata dokter tadi. Perubahan cairan dalam tubuh secara tidak langsung bisa menyebabkan aliran darah di dalam tubuh dan juga menyebabkan tekanan darah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirnya," ujar Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Hah… Jadi ini karena bir yang diminumnya ya…" aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Aku pikir, aku pikir…hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sakura-ku…

"Iya," Ayame mengangguk, "Nyonya Uchiha Sakura harus memenuhi kebutuhan elektrolit tubuh dengan minum air putih yang banyak dan istirahat jika tubuh sudah terlalu letih saat melakukan kegiatan atau pekerjaan," jelas Ayame panjang lebar.

"Halo, manis," aku menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan sebelah tangan, lalu duduk mengamatinya lama sekali. Ayame sendiri sudah keluar dari ruangan dan hanya menyisakan aku dan Sakura yang masih terpejam.

Hati ku tidak dapat berhenti bertanya, kemungkinan besar Sakura kelelahan dan bahkan memaksakan diri bekerja di rumah sakit serta universitas. Dan sekarang lihatlah dia. Malah dia sendiri yang terbaring tak berdaya. Sudah satu jam aku berada di sini. Pihak panitia sudah menjenguk dan berkata akan menjadwal ulang tiket pesawat Sakura serta memintakan izin kepada rumah sakit Konoha serta Universitas bahwa Sakura masih akan di sini karena sakit.

Aku mengambil ponsel Sakura yang tadi sudah diserahkan Ayame. Mengecek nomor ponselku sendiri di kontaknya. _Uchiha Sasuke Papa Sarada._ Huh, tidak buruk. Setidaknya dia tidak mengganti dengan panggilan yang mengisyaratkan kebencian padaku.

"Ada perubahan?"

Perawat yang bertugas mengecek menggeleng. Temperaturnya agak naik lagi. Tapi aku tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk dan perawat tidak menyuruhku keluar. Aku meminta Juugo membawa anak-anak ke rumah sakit saat mereka bangun pagi nanti. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan mereka hanya untuk memberikan kecemasan. Sedangkan Suigetsu saat kutelpon mengerang karena harus menggantikanku presentasi dan menyelesaikan laporan hari ini. Apa boleh buat…

Kendati suhunya sudah turun, Sakura belum bergerak sedikit pun. Aku melihat petugas memeriksa dan berkata jangan terlalu khawatir karena kondisi Sakura sudah membaik dengan bergeming. Aku tetap membelai helaian rambut Sakura, mengamati bulu mata lentiknya.

Dahulu keadaan Sakura lebih parah. Saat dia sangat lemas karena rahimnya harus di kuret. Didalam ruangan dengan tabung kaca Sakura terbaring tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dalam balutan perban dan gips karena terjatuh dari tangga dalam keadaan hamil. Dengan berbagai slang yang dihubungkan ke mesin-mesin yang mengitari. Cahaya tuang perawataan saat itu entah mengapa terang menderang. Dan Sakura terbangun hanya untuk merima takdir bahwa anak yang dikandungnya sudah tiada. Sedangkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan keadaan Sakura, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri dan perasaanku.

Matahari sudah hampir muncul ketika kahirnya Sakura bergerak. Aku bingung, tidak tau apa artinya gerakan itu. Tapi Sakura kemudian membuka mata dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Kelihatannya dia heran saat matanya melihat wajahku. Lalu ia seperti tertidur lagi. Tidak lama. Aku ingin membunyikan bel, memanggil perawat. Tapi tidak berani bergerak. Jangan-jangan tadi hanya mimpi. Namun Sakura lalu membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini menatapku lama sekali.

"Sasuke?" suaranya lebih lirih dari bisikan.

"Selamat pagi."

"Aku dimana?" suaranya lemah dan serak. Ia seperti kebingungan, tidak bisa memahami yang dilihatnya. Aku tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Di rumah sakit! Lama betul kau tidur, Sakura."

"Hah?"

Aku lalu menjelaskan keadaannya sambil tertawa. "Kalau kelelahan dan sangat butuh istirahat dokter Sakura. Bukan malah meminum alkohol sampai pingsan dan kekurangan elektrolit tubuh!"

Sakura meringis. "Aku khawatir setengah mati," aku mengucapkannya dengan bisikan. "Tolong jangan memaksakan diri lagi…"

Sakura tersenyum samar, "aku tau," ujarnya, "aku tau kau khawatir. Wajah khawatirmu seperti orang yang menahan pup, kau tau?"

Aku tersenyum sambil terus mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa bersalah karena perasaanku kepadamu, Sakura. Karenanya beberapa taun belakangan aku menghindarimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… kupikir perasaan ingin memilikimu padahal sudah membuatmu sakit hati itu salah. Tidak adil terhadap dirimu…tidak juga terhadap Sarada," Sakura menatapku dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau memang brengsek. Tapi aku memaafkanmu…"

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maukah kau tetap menjadi istriku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dua butir air mata bergulir mengaliri pipi Sakura dan ia pun terbatuk ketika menangis. Aku mengecupnya, lalu menempelkan wajahku ke wajah Sakura.

"Ssst, jangan menangis, Sakura… aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku tau aku memang keparat yang tidak tau diri…" Jadi, Sakura memang sudah tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Rasanya aku jadi ingin ikut menangis. Namun aku hanya mampu membelai-belai rambut Sakura sementara Sakura berusaha mengembalikan kontrol dirinya.

"Maafkan aku…," tiba-tiba aku mendengar Sakura bersuara lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke…" Sakura menatap mataku, dan tanpa sadar air mata menggeliding pelan membasahi pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang bisa aku katakan, Sakura…"

"Tapi Sasuke. Kita tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti dahulu saat masih baik-baik saja…" Sakura berkata lemah, "Bukan karena apa-apa… Tapi aku akan sibuk dan kau akan sibuk… Kita bahkan tinggal di negara yang berbeda… Kita akan…"

"Aku tidak akan menuntutmu seperti istri konvensional Sakura. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali atau sebaliknya, kau yang kesini," aku memelas.

"Oh entahlah…"

"Dengar, mungkin ini mustahil bagi orang lain. Jika hubungan jarak jauh serta kepercayaan kita bahwa hati kita selalu terhubung, tidak mengapa tidak berhasil pada orang lain, tetapi jika itu tidak masalah bagi kita kenapa harus khawatir?"

Ruangan hening cukup lama. Suara udara yang keluar dari _air conditioner_ terdengar keras. Aku menahan napas menanti jawaban dari Sakura.

"Ya, hubungan jarak jauh itu hanya akan terjadi selama setaun sih… Aku akan pensiun dan mendirikan perkebunan di sebelah klinik sosial," lanjutku memecah keheningan.

"Yang memberikan tanah untuk klinik sosial itu kau, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu ingin memiliki kebun apel, serta makan tomat segar yang baru dipetik di pagi hari. Ya, dan tidak buruk juga memberikan sebagian yang kita miliki untuk orang yang tidak berpunya."

Sakura membuka mulut, kemudian mengantupkannya dan menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar. Kau melakukannya karena ingin aku menerimamu kembali."

Aku tidak mengelaknya karena itu sebagian besar memang benar.

" _Because I don't want somebody. I want you, Sakura. I need you…_ "

Sakura masih memandangiku, sepertinya sedang menimbang kata-kataku, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menciumku, ciuman lembut yang hanya menggunakan bibir, yang bisa saja disebut ciuman persahabatan, atau ciuman perpisahan. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pertahananku luruh dan sentuhan bibirnya langsung menyentuh inti diriku. Tanpa berpikir, aku menghela diriku dan memeluknya, menekan dadaku ke payudaranya, menciumnya seakan inilah kesempatan terakhir yang kumiliki. Dan aku takut memang inilah kesempatan terakhirku.

"Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" seruku, semua pertahanan diriku lenyap, konsep _cool_ yang melekat pada diriku jelas-jelas hilang dihadapan wanita dengan bola mata hijau teduh ini.

"Apa kau tidak tau, aku akan bercinta denganmu di sini, sekarang juga, kalau kau mengizinkannya?" Sakura berbisik ditelingaku dengan suara parau yang sangat seksi.

Saat itu Sarada, Boruto dan Juugo masuk. Mereka berhenti, tertegun di ambang pintu, melihat wajah kami begitu dekat satu sama lain. Dengan lembut Sarada mengetuk pintu, lalu ia masuk. Entah bagaimana bentuk wajah aku dan Sakura yang sama-sama sedang menangis.

"Aku tadinya sangat khawatir Mama. Tapi sepertinya ini bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada kelihatannya. Apa aku salah?"

"Benar," aku menjawab, "kami baru saja menikah lagi."

"Boleh lihat cincinnya?" matanya berbinar.

Sakura salah tingkah. Dia yang melemparkan cincin pernikahan kami.

"Ini, Papa baru akan memasangkannya," kataku sambil merogoh kantung celana.

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Aku selalu menyimpannya. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya selalu membawanya," aku tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sangat sehat. Seharian dia hanya istirahat dan Sarada juga Boruto mengurusnya dengan baik sementara aku pergi ke kantor. Dua hari lagi baru dia akan pulang kembali dan kami akan menjalani kehidupan _long distance relationship_ selama setaun. Perusahan ini akan dijalankan oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo, mereka orang-orang kepercayaanku yang sangat setia. Aku bisa tenang jika mereka yang memegang kendali. Ayah dan Ibu berkata aku bisa melakukan apapun asal aku dan keluargaku bahagia. Terutama agar Sarada bahagia. Cukup sudah semua drama dalam kehidupan percintaan kami menyakiti anak gadis kami satu-satunya.

Didalam rumah ada momen dimana aku dan Sakura menjadi ragu. Terlalu takut untuk kembali saling menyakiti, saling tersakiti. Menghadapi bayang-bayang masa lalu yang pahit, tapi kemudian aku tersadar semua itu sudah takdir yang harus kami lalui. Semua titik-titik momentum itu mengantarkan aku kesini, saat ini. Dan aku tidak peduli. Kami berhak bahagia.

Waktu Sakura sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menaiki tangga aku meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju kebun belakang. Anak-anak sudah tidur. Aku sudah mulai menarik _t-shirt_ dari kepalaku, membuka ritsleting celana, mengulurkan tangan ke ikat pinggang.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke," katanya. Sakura mundur menjauhiku dan duduk.

"Aku ingin berenang," kataku, "Kau ingin ikut?"

Sakura tersenyum, "tunggu dulu ya, aku ganti pakaian renang dulu." Ia mengenakan bikin biru tua sederhana. Ketika Sakura keluar, aku sudah berada di kolam.

"Airnya luar biasa," Sakura menyelam lebih dalam.

Samar-samar aku melihat kaki Sakura yang berwarna putih. Dengan mulus akupun ikut menyelam, megikuti Sakura ke dasar kolam. Sakura tersenyum riang, lalu ia menyelam lagi sembari menggelitiki kakiku. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan mirip ikan lumba-lumba, ia sudah muncul kembali ke permukaan. Aku merengkuh Sakura dan menariknya masuk ke dalam air bersama. Sakura berontak, menarik diri menjauhiku. Aku pura-pura tidak tertarik. Tetapi kemudian mengejarnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu kami bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam air sampai akhirnya Sakura berhenti.

"Apa kau selalu mempunyai energi sebanyak ini setiap habis kerja?"

"Hanya jika aku sedang senang."

"Kau tau, sebagai laki-laki dewasa, tingkahmu mirip anak-anak."

"Terimakasih," ujarku seolah itu adalah pujian, "Kau sangat memesona dengan bikini, Sakura. Tapi pasti lebih menggiurkan kalau tidak pakai apa-apa."

"Jangan berbicara _jorok_ ," Sakura berenang beberapa meter, lalu pelan-pelan naik ke tepi kolam. Ia sengaja berdiri memunggungiku ketika sedang melilitkan handuk pada tubuhnya. Aku juga naik mengikuti Sakura.

Ketika Sakura berbalik, kami kembali berpandangan. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kuberanikan diri melangkah maju dan meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukan. Dengan segenap kelembutan yang tercurah dari jiwa, aku mengecup Sakura, memeluknya dan aku merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar seperti tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak tau persis apakah itu akibat timbulnya gairah, atau karena kami kedinginan. Tanpa bisa menjelaskan pada diriku sendiri mengapa, Sakura berdiri diam disana, membiarkanku memeluknya.

Dapat kurasakan bibirnya membalas kecupanku saat kukulum bibir mungilnya. Lama sekali sampai akhirnya Sakura melepaskan diri, berbalik dan melilitkan handuk rapat-rapat pada tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura," suara yang kukeluarkan persis suara anak laki-laki kecil.

Sakura masih memunggungiku. Aku bingung, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku mendapati diriku sangat menginginkan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, dan karenanya kusentuh lembut punggung Sakura.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sakura. Aku mencintaimu…"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menghampiriku dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayai itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena, kalau aku benar-benar mempercayai itu," Sakura ragu-ragu, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar walaupun udara malam ini cukup hangat, "dan kubiarkan diriku mencintaimu juga…suatu hari nanti aku takut kita akan terluka lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu lagi. Sumpah!"

Sakura mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangku yang tidak terbalut apapun. "Itu bukan sesuatu yag bisa kau janjikan, Sasuke."

Aku merenggangkan pelukan dan menatap mata Sakura, memaksa Sakura melihat sorot di mataku, persis seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan jika ia ingin merasa yakin Sarada dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan terluka, Sakura. Kita tidak akan terluka. Percayalah padaku," ada keinginan dalam hatiku untuk menanyai Sakura mengapa ia begitu tidak dapat mempercayaiku, tetapi Sakura tidak mampu lagi melawan. Ia membiarkan dirinya kukecup dan kudekap. Sehingga rasanya tidak perlu ada kata lagi yang pantas keluar dari bibirku selain menciuminya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku membopongnya ke kamar. Kami berbaring di ranjang, memadu cinta hingga tengah malam. Kami berdua terbangun bersama-sama paginya. Berdiri berduaan di bawah pancuran, saling mengecup dan tertawa. Sulit rasanya mengingat mengapa selama ini kami berjuang begitu keras dan lama untuk mempertahankan keegoisan dan harga diri masing-masing. Padahal kami saling mengetaui bahwa kami lebih kuat dari sebuah magnet yang berbeda kutub. Saling tarik menarik dan itu sudah sebuah hukum alam.

Aku mengusap lembut kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam. Aliran air dari pancuran melewati helaian rambutnya yang berwarna sangat unik. Aku merengkuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Tunggulah aku _okay_?! Paling lama setaun aku membereskan pekerjaan disini. Akan kuusahakan kurang dari itu. Sampai saat itu. Tunggulah aku…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalaku. Menatapku dengan mata sayu dan memajukan wajahnya. Hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Ya. Aku pulang…"

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note

Hai…maaf lama ya… dan tetiba end… hehehe sebenarnya sudah kuputuskan untuk membuat 10 chapter (including prolog dan epilog) jadi masih ada epilog setelah ini…

Maaf jika **banyak** pihak yang merasa tidak puas dengan cerita ini ya. Tapi aku sudah berusaha… Ini fic ke 2 ku dan kalian sudah sangat baik memberikan review, love serta follow cerita ini… Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.

Dan seperti biasa. Epilog akan ada ehm ehm fufufu… aku akan berusaha agar bagus… hehehe


	10. EPILOG

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Aku Pulang**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini semua keluarga Uchiha dan teman dekat Sasuke serta Sakura berkumpul di perkebunan apel milik Sasuke yang baru dibelinya. Banyak hal baik yang harus dirayakan dengan berkumpulnya orang-orang yang mereka kasihi. Kembalinya kedua orangtua Sarada dalam ikatan pernikahan, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah bercerai secara resmi, lalu hengkangnya bungsu Uchiha dari perusahaan dan akhirnya mengelola perkebunan seperti yang sebenarnya selalu ia impikan, kemudian berdirinya klinik milik Sakura, lulusnya Sarada dari akademi, dan ulangtahun dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

"Sarada, salad kentang sudah kau sajikan sayang?" Sakura terlihat panik, ini pertama kali dari sekian lamanya dia menjadi tuan rumah untuk sebuah pesta.

"Sudah, aku meminta Himawari membawakannya keluar," Sarada sangat cantik hari ini, mengenakan gaun musim panas berwarna putih yang sangat mirip dengan milik Mamanya. Sasuke sengaja membelikan mereka berdua khusus untuk hari ini.

Sakura berjingkit melihat beranda luar, mengamati anak perempuan Uzumaki membawa mangkok besar berisikan salad kentang dengan sangat hati-hati. "Tenang saja Sakura, Himawari itu bahkan lebih cekatan dari Boruto!" Hinata yang membantu menyusun _cupcake_ tertawa melihat betapa cemasnya wajah Sakura.

"Aku harap hari ini berjalan lancar. Kau tau aku sangat gugup sekarang ini. Bagaimana kalau makanannya tidak cukup? Atau bahkan tidak enak dan anak-anak tidak suka? Atau ada yang terluka? Halaman belakang memang sangat luas tapi masih belum bersih sempurna, masih banyak ranting kayu dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibelakang pohon-pohon besar itu," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang kelewat cepat.

"Oh ya ampun, kau lupa Sakura, ayunan dan rumah pohon itu juga sepertinya tidak aman dan akan menghancurkan pesta perdanamu ini!" Ino menambahkan dengan wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ino kau tidak membantu!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah khawatir, jidat! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Lihat bagaimana kedua mertuamu, Itachi dan Izumi serta anak mereka sangat menikmati semua ini?" Ino menunjuk kearah para Uchiha yang sedang bercengkrama dengan santai dan senyum diwajah mereka.

"Ya, dan lihat pula Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Metal Lee dan ChouChou sedang berlarian, ah, mereka memainkan _softball_ , sepertinya sih…" ucap Temari sambil terkekeh.

"Oh tidak. Kemana para ayah mereka? Harusnya mereka menjaga anak-anak itu sebelum mereka membuat kerusuhan!" jerit Sakura.

"Papa dan teman-temannya membuat api untuk panggangan dan mengeluarkan _cooler_ untuk minuman mereka," Sarada mengangkat kalkun panggang besar dari _oven_ , Karui langsung membantu mengangkat, takut Sarada menjatuhkan kalkun yang bahkan lebih besar dari kepala ChouChou.

"Terimakasih bibi Karui," ucap Sarada sopan.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau bawa keluar potongan buah yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi ini," Ino menyerahkan nampan berisi semangka, nanas, melon dan anggur yang ditusuk seperti satai, "aku menyebutnya satai buah, cantik kan?" ujar Ino bangga.

"Musim panas memang yang terbaik untuk makan semangka!" Himawari memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapi, "ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi bibi?"

"Tidak perlu sayang. Sekarang waktunya makan apapun yang kau inginkan, okay?"

Himawari mengangguk kecil dan berlari kearah Sarada. "Yuk!" ujarnya mengajak Sarada segera pergi dari dapur berisi para ibu-ibu itu.

"Eh, tapi aku masih harus membantu Mama," Sarada tersenyum masam.

"Tidak apa-apa Sarada. Pergilah bersama Hima- _chan_. Kami ada disini untuk membantu Sakura. Anak kecil main saja sana diluar!" Hinata memberikan isyarat 'ok' dengan jarinya.

Sarada terlihat enggan. Dari dulu dia sudah sangat nyaman berada di dapur untuk membantu Mamanya mengerjakan apapun. Tidak enak rasanya membuat Mama bekerja sendiri sedangkan dia bermain. Tapi semua bibi itu melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum memberikan izin untuk dia pergi.

"Hm…baiklah. Terimakasih banyak telah membantu Mama," Sarada membungkukkan badannya, benar-benar berterimakasih atas teman yang begitu menyayangi orangtuanya dan berharap ia pun akan menemukan teman sejati seperti itu. Semoga, ChouChou dan aku akan selamanya menjadi sahabat baik, rapalnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh ini pesta kebun mereka berjalan dengan baik. Anak-anak bergembira. Para orangtua bercengkrama dengan riang. Mereka semua mengira hari ini akan sangat panas mengingat sudah hampir akhir bulan Juli, tetapi ternyata angin di daerah perkebunan sangat menyenangkan dan awan cukup banyak untuk menghalangi sinar matahari musim panas.

"Sakura," panggil Fugaku, Ayah mertuanya, "bisa aku minta anggur?"

"Ah, anggurnya ditusuk dengan buah-buahan lainnya tidak apa-apakan Ayah?"

"Hahahaha," Fugaku tertawa diikuti dengan Lee yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Maksud tuan Fugaku, anggur minuman Sakura," jelas Lee setelah tawanya reda.

"Eh? Bukankah ini masih terlalu sore untuk minum anggur Ayah?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin harus pergi ke gudang anggur atau tidak.

"Ambilkan saja Sakura. Ayah bilang pesta macam apa jika tidak ada anggur yang bagus," ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ba, baik,"

Sakura membuang nafas panjang. Mungkin ada baiknya juga Ayah mertuanya meminta dirinya mengambil anggur. Dia perlu sedikit udara segar karena sedari tadi ia sedikit panik karena tekanan menjadi tuan rumah pesta. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan orang yang menyukai pesta. Keluarganya bukan keluarga kaya seperti Uchiha. Jadi mereka tidak pernah mengundang banyak orang seperti ini untuk merayakan sesuatu.

Istri Sasuke itu berjalan memasuki rumah dan mengambil kunci bawah tanah yang disimpan tepat diatas meja telepon. Sandal _flip flop_ merah mudanya berbunyi dilantai kayu rumah besar yang dibeli atas namanya itu. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Rumah ini sempurna. Memang rumah tua tetapi sangat apik, besar dan cantik. Dengan perapian sebagai pusat rumah ini benar-ebanr mempunyai kesan hangat keluarga pedesaan.

Gudang anggurnya sendiri ada dilantai bawah rumah. Pemilik terdahulu menjual rumah, perkebunan bahkan anggur di barel-barel dan botol-botol di gudang ini bersama. Memang agak mahal harga rumah sebesar ini, tapi Sasuke bersikeras membelinya jadi Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Namun jika harus jujur, dia juga sebenarnya sangat ingin, tetapi malu untuk memintanya.

Hm, yang mana baiknya ya, Sakura bertanya dalam hati, memilih dengan cermat anggur mana baiknya yang ia bawakan untuk kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke mengagetkan istrinya yang sedang fokus meneliti botol-botol yang berjejer.

"Hai, ada apa?" kata Sakura pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari rak-rak anggur.

"Ayah menyuruhku membantumu untuk memilih anggurnya," kata Sasuke, yang menunduk menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi masih bisa merasakan tatapannya membakar punggung.

Tangan Sasuke menyusuri punggung Sakura dari pinggang menuju leher.

"Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku, apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau lakukan disini?"

" _Well_ , orangtua-ku ingin minum anggur di pesta ulangtahunku," Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang mendadak terdengar parau, "untuk semua orang, di kebun, diatas, sekarang."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di sana? Aku akan membawakan anggurnya,"

"Seharusnya," jawab Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura sadar dia bukan hanya terdengar parau. Sasuke terdengar _sexy_. "Aku tau aku seharusnya berada di sana. Masalahnya…masalahnya sepanjang hari ini yang aku bisa pikirkan hanya dirimu dan _summer dress_ putih mu itu."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan berusaha berpikir rasional. Bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah dokter. Itulah yang ia gumamkan sekarang. Jangan tergoda rayuan Sasuke.

Tapi ada sesuatu tentang kedekatan Sasuke, mereka sudah seminggu 'libur', dia baru saja selesai menstruasi, dan hasrat mendalam… dalam suaranya, yang membuat ini semakin sulit.

Dan berat tangannya di bahu Sakura sangat menyenangkan. Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura bahkan tidak terlalu keberatan dengan aroma kayu barel anggur di gudang bawah tanah.

Dan dalam kegelapan…

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sambil membalikkan badannya mengahdap wajah tampan suaminya itu.

Bibir Sasuke sekonyong-konyong mendekati bibir Sakura dalam jarak yang berbahaya,

"Sekarang kau tanya?" geramnya.

Dan hal berikutnya yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke membungkuk dalam-dalam dan menekankan mulutnya ke mulut merah muda Sakura.

Biasanya Sakura cukup berpikiran jernih dalam situasi seperti ini. Maksudnya, mereka sedang dalam pesta yang merekalah tuan rumahnya. Semua orang menunggu diatas. Bahkan anak-anak juga. Siapapun bisa memergoki mereka sedang bermesraan di sini. Ini sungguh tidak pantas, jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Namun dalam kasus ini Sakura begitu terkejut sehingga hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dia masih menyadari Sasuke membawanya kedinding bata yang menekan punggungnnya. Tapi diluar itu, dan sedikit rasa malu, dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Apapun, selain rasa nikmat.

Sakura hanya perlu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan hal berikutnya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura lebih dalam, bagian depan celananya melekat begitu erat sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan resleting pada tutup luar celananya…

Belum lagi otot yang, ng, membesar di bawah resleting itu.

Lalu lidah mereka saling memasuki mulut dan tangan mereka dirambut satu sama lain…

Dan yang terpikir oleh Sakura hanyalah, OH TIDAK.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah menarik bra Sakura. Tiba-tiba yang Sakura rasakan adalah tangan Sasuke sudah menangkup payudara di balik renda branya sementara Sasuke terus mencium Sakura. Dalam-dalam. Bersungguh-sungguh. Seakan jika ia tidak melakukannya maka dirinya akn lenyap begitu saja dari dunia.

Tubuh Sakura menguasai wilayah yang ditinggalkan oleh akal sehatnya. Dan seakan dalam keadaan otomatis, langsung ingat semua kesenangan yang pernah dirasakannya dengan tubuh yang saat ini sedang menekannya.

Dan tubuh Sakura meminta lebih.

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang membuat Sakura memerah wajahnya karena malu sudah terbawa nafsunya sampai seperti ini.

Kemudian Sasuke mundur menjauhi Sakura.

"Ayo, sekarang, lepaskan pakaianmu," ujarnya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Ruangan itu remang, lampunya temaram dan pintunya tertutup.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," kata Sakura.

"Tentu bisa."

Tidak terlalu banyak pakaian untuk dilepaskan. Sakura menarik gaun dari kepalanya, melangkah keluar dari celana dalamnya. Kemudian, berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan hanya menyisakan bra saja ditubuh. Sasuke bernapas dalam, mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri lewat celana. Sakura menarik mangkuk bra ke bawah hingga kedua payudaranya telanjang.

"Ya Tuhan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Ke sini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengembangkan kedua lengannya. "Datanglah padaku."

"Tidak," kata Sakura, "sekarang giliranmu. Lepaskan celanamu."

Sakura berdiri sambil memperhatikan suaminya menurunkan retsleting dan bergeliut melepaskan diri dari celananya, membiarkannya jatuh disebelah kiri tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuh untuk melepaskan kemejanya, lalu berdiri dan melepaskan celana dalamnya. Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap Sakura.

"Sekarang kemari Sakura," perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Pelan-pelan, sangat pelan, Sakura berjalan menghampiri, dengan jari-jari masih menutupi dada. Kemudian saat Sakura tepat berada didepan Sasuke, ia menggerakkan tangan turun menyusuri perut, lalu menyelipkan jari ke dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Ahn... Sasukeeh..." desahan Sakura saat menyebut namanya membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi.

Sambil mengerang, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencengkram pinggul Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura begitu kerasnya hingga dalam sekejap saja, Sasuke sudah tenggelam jauh dalam tubuh Sakura dengan sekali dorong. Mata Sakura terbelalak, lupa betapa besar milik suaminya.

Dan kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam fantasi sekaligus realita dalam saat bersamaan. Mereka bercinta dan berfantasi bercinta seraya melakukannya, setiap belaian menciptakan fantasi akan belaian yang membuat mereka semakin lapar mendorongkan diri mereka pada tubuh masing-masing.

Sakura bergoyang diatas tubuh Sasuke hingga ambruk kepayahan di atas dadanya, jantung Sakura berdebar-debar hebat meski ia menginginkan lebih. Kemudian, sambil memeluk Sakura, Sasuke menggulingkan tubuh mereka ke karpet, lalu mengambil alih.

Dan yang dapat Sakura lakukan hanyalah berbaring di sana dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, mengizinkan Sasuke masuk lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi kedalam dirinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke menarik kedua kaki Sakura dan mengalungkannya pada bahunya, sehingga setiap kali Sasuke mendorong masuk, rasanya seakan-akan ia sedang menggapai suatu tempat dalam diri Sakura, yang kelihatannya hanya eksis untuk dirinya semata.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa perlu mengambil kendali, dan menggulingkan Sasuke lagi, menguncinya di bawah, kedua tangan Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan sang bungsu Uchiha di atas karpet. Kemudian wanita merah muda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya berputar, berputar, dan berputar dalam ayunan spiral yang memabukkan.

Sakura bergerak membungkuk merapat pada Sasuke, buah dadanya bergesekan naik turun di atas dadanya, dan tepat saat merasa akan orgasme, ucapan itu keluar begitu saja. Sakura berkata, " _I love you."_ Dan Sasuke menyusul orgasme dengan erangan tertahan.

Sakura merobohkan diri diatas Sasuke, jantungnya yang berdebar-debar terdengar bertalu-talu di telinga saat seakan terombang-ambing antara sadar dan lelap. Rasanya seakan sepuluh tahun terakhir ini mereka hidup sebagai kepala saja tanpa tubuh, atau sebuah niat tanpa dorongan dan desakan hati, dan sekarang situasinya sduah terbalik sehingga seluruh diri adalah saraf-saraf, dan tadi, seluruhnya nafsu. Tadinya mereka yakin pengalaman seperti ini sudah berlalu dari hidup selamanya, dan yang lebih gila lagi, selama ini mereka tidak peduli.

Kulit mereka terasa licin, kedua kaki geli seperti kesemutan, dan napas Sakura memelan saat Sasuke mengelus punggungnya. Mereka mengerjap dan memejamkan mata, Sasuke masih didalam Sakura, dan mereka tidak berniat memisahkan tubuh. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan kembali memejamkan mata. Dan terbangun lagi saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Sarada tidak melihat apapun, dan memang tidak berniat untuk mencari siapapun selain alat penyiram tanaman. Putri Uchiha itu tidak sendirian, Boruto berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan Boruto?" kata Sarada. Kemudian ia mendengus, "kalau memang penting langsung saja. Lagi pula kenapa harus berdua saja sih?"

Boruto sangat gugup. Melihat Mitsuki memperlakukan Sarada dengan sangat lembut membuat Boruto merasa mungkin sudah saatnya dia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sarada. Bahwa ia menyukai Sarada. Bukan hanya sekedar teman. Dan yang benar saja, dia tidak tahan Sarada dekat dengan anak yang bahkan tidak jelas apakah orangtuanya itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Meski sebenarnya ia dan Mitsuki adalah sahabat baik.

Hening, kemudian ada suara decapan-decapan yang aneh dan suara desahan-desahan yang membuat keduanya segera tersadar. Ada yang sedang berciuman!

Wajah Sarada memerah sampai ke kuping. Sialan. Itu mungkin kedua orangtuanya yang sedari tadi menghilang di tengah pesta bukan?!

"Jangan di sini. Ayo kita naik ke atas."

"Ayo kita lakukan di sini saja."

Mereka mendengar suara retsleting. Sarada bergegas berlari menuju arah sumber suara. "Tunggu dulu!"

Sarada menjerit. Boruto berkata,"Sialan."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Aku menyirami bunga-bunga _rhododendron,_ memupuki _dogwoods_ dan memasang pot-pot bunga _pansy_ berderet-deret!" Sarada mencengkram bagian bawah bajunya, "kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan Sarada," ucap sang istri sambil menahan malu.

"Oh ya? Saat berjalan tanpa sengaja celana dan bra mu terjatuh?" ujar Sarada sambil menunjuk pakaian dalam yang berserakan tepat dibelakang pohon apel tempat mereka tadi berciuman.

"Dengar, aku dan Boruto sudah lebih tua untuk mengerti kalian sedang berbuat apa. Benarkan Boruto?" Anak sulung Naruto tidak dapat berkata apapun, sedari tadi dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menggumamkan 'sialan, sialan, sialan' tanpa henti.

"Ok. Tapi kami mohon jangan adukan kami pada siapapun," tangan kekar itu mengacak rambut hitamnya sendiri frustasi.

"Kau seharusnya malu Paman Itachi, Bibi Izumi! Ini pesta orangtua-ku. Dan banyak anak-anak disini! Oh ya ampun…" Sarada kehilangan kontrol suaranya. Dia akan pecah dan menangis.

"Sarada maafkan Bibi. Kumohon maafkan Bibi…" Izumi bergegas mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas. "Apapun yang kau inginkan untuk membuatmu memaafkan kami Sarada. Tolong. Katakan saja. Apapun…"

Sarada menggeleng. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan semua ini. Dalam keheningan beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi mereka berempat, tiba-tiba Sarada berkata,

"Kalian bisa meminta maaf pada kedua orangtuaku. Ini pesta mereka."

Itachi dan Izumi berpandangan. Tidak. Itu hal yang terburuk yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Dengan Sakura yang ketakutan akan sesuatu bisa merusak pesta kecilnya. Dan Sasuke yang sedang sangat bahagia bisa kembali ke keluarganya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka hampir melakukan _sex_ di salah satu potoh apel mereka adalah kiamat. Benar-benar kiamat.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh tau, Sarada."

"Aku yakin mereka akan memaafkan kalian," Sarada memandang Itachi dan Izumi dengan mata hitam persis milik Sasuke tetapi bentuk mata mirip Sakura. Begitu polos dan murni.

"Baiklah. Kami akan bicara kepada mereka. Tetapi kau tidak boleh bicara pada siapapun oke?" Itachi memicingkan matanya. "Terutama kau Boruto!"

Boruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam. Masih tidak berani menatap langsung kepada para Uchiha itu.

"Bukan hanya bicara! Tetapi memintamaaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" tegas Sarada.

"Baik. Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Izumi.

"Tadi Kakek Fugaku meminta Mama mengambilkan anggur. Mungkin masih di gudang bawah tanah…" jawab Sarada ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, Sasuke. Apa kalian ada disini?" Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang bawah tanah yang agak gelap itu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar kami sedang menghitung berapa botol yang sebaiknya kami bawa…" teriak Sasuke, sementara tangannya bergerak cepat memasang kembali seluruh pakaian yang ia tanggalkan sendiri.

"Aku dan Izumi ingin berbicara sesuatu sebelum kita kembali ke atas," ujar Itachi, " _Holy shit!_ "

Sakura dan Sasuke belum lagi berpakaian sempurna tetapi sulung Uchiha beserta istri sudah melihat keadaan mereka yang sangat kacau. Rambut Sasuke mencuat ke atas, kemeja belum terkancing dan celana yang masih secatas paha. Wajah Sakura sudah seperti merahnya rambut nenek Boruto dari pihak ayahnya.

"Kalian melakukannya di sini?! Ya ampun!"

"Sssttt… hentikan atau akan ada yang mendengar teriakan bodohmu itu!"

Sakura sudah kembali cantik kecuali bagian rambutnya yang masih tidak bisa kembali seperti semula meski ia sisir berkali-kali menggunakan tangan. Wanita itu meringis benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada kakak iparnya. Ya ampun ini sangat memalukan, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ini Izumi? Apa menurut mu kita impas saja dengan mereka?" tanya Itachi pada istrinya. Membuat adik dan adik iparnya mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, membuat Sakura melirik dan menelan ludah melihat ketampanan suaminya sendiri.

"Hah… Kau beruntung hanya kami yang melihat dalam keadaan seperti," Itachi menggerakkan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, "seperti itu."

"Sarada memergoki kami," lanjut Izumi.

"Hah?"

"dan Boruto," tambah Itachi.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura.

"Hei, mereka sudah cukup besar untuk tau kami sedang apa oke? Dan bukan salah ku jika aku ingin bemesraan dengan istriku," ucap Itachi enteng.

"Kau seharusnya malu!"

"Kami memang malu, sangat, Sakura. Tapi itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Sekarang, kami menemukan kalian," Izumi membela suaminya, yah, dirinya sendiri juga.

"Memang kau melakukannya dimana Itachi?"

"Kami belum melakukannya oke? Dan anakmu sudah menemukan kami…" Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya, ragu ingin mengatakan, "di belakang pohon apel di dekat tanaman bunga dan tomat milikmu."

Sasuke mengacak kembali rambutnya yang sudah ia rapihkan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sarada berkata bahwa aku hanya harus mengaku dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya. Dan aku harap kita tidak memperbesar masalah ini. Jika satu kata saja keluar dari mulut mu tentang hal ini Sasuke. Aku pastikan semua orang yang datang akan mengetahui semua yang kalian lakukan di gudang ini, mengerti?" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam.

Semua orang diam dan menghembuskan napas.

"Un," ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Mereka berempat terlihat berjalan dengan lunglai. Masing-masing berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih tempat untuk bemesraan mulai sekarang.

"Papa, Mama. Kalian memaafkan Paman Itachi dan Bibi Izumi kan?" tanya Sarada pelan.

"Tentu sayang. Hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada siapa pun. _Its an honest mistake honey_ ," jawab Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Sarada.

Siapa pun, atau memang Uchiha saja yang pengendalian dirinya rendah saat berhadapan dengan istri mereka!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Author's note

Hai semua. Maaf telat banget ya. Banyak yang terjadi di dunia nyata sih hehehe. Anyway, mohon doa ya, aku ingin sekali lulus di sebuah perekrutan kali ini. Pengumuman akhir bulan Juli, jadi aku sangat gugup. Kalau aku lulus aku janji akan segera publish cerita baru sehari setelah pengumuman. Tapi kalau tidak aku akan publish seminggu setelah pengumuman. Jadi doakan semoga aku lulus ya!


End file.
